


The Interrogation

by NavyBrat817



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Sex, Angst, Betrayal, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Choking, Cock Warming, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Gang Rape, Gaslighting, Gunplay, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Steve Rogers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Marathon Sex, Medical Examination, Memory Loss, Mind Games, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Rape/Non-con Elements, Repressed Memories, Shaving, Stockholm Syndrome, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 40
Words: 87,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavyBrat817/pseuds/NavyBrat817
Summary: After waking up in a cold room with no memory of how you got there, you find yourself face-to-face with three of the top members of Hydra. And you learn quickly that the Handler, the Asset and the Captain have no intention of ever letting you go.
Relationships: Brock Rumlow/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 1027
Kudos: 1301





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my very first fanfic and I hope you all enjoy! Tags will be added as I go, but please DO NOT PROCEED if these subjects and matters upset you.
> 
> This is dark!(hydra!)Steve, dark!(hydra!)Bucky and dark!(hydra!) Brock and will be explicit.

You slowly opened your eyes with a soft groan, your vision beginning to focus in the semi-dark room. The pounding in your head started to fade as you blinked away the sleep from your eyes. One of the first things you noticed was that it wasn't your room. You didn't recognize it at all or remember how you got there...There were no windows. The single lightbulb hardly filled enough light for the room. And it was cold. So cold...

Your hair fell in your eyes as you saw the single bed a few feet in front of you. Why were you standing up? When you tried to brush the hair from your eyes, you realized your arms were chained above your head. Your heart pounded as you struggled. It was useless. You couldn't get yourself free. How were you going to get out of those chains?

Not caring how dry your throat felt, you opened your mouth to scream. The sound came out quiet and muffled. You were gagged. Why were you chained up and gagged? None of this made sense to you. And why couldn't you remember how you ended up here?

Your body froze as you heard a door behind you open, heavy footsteps entering the room as you desperately tried to turn your head. Your heart pounded again when you heard more than one person...Were they here to help you? Were they the ones that brought you here? You got your answer when you heard the first one speak. 

"Looks like our little angel is awake. Who wants to play first?" 

You couldn't suppress the shiver that ran down your spine when you felt a gloved hand touch your back. You didn't want him touching you. You didn't want any of them touching you. They had to let you go.

"I want to play first," the second man spoke, his voice even gruffer than the first.

"I don't know if you should," the third chimed in. "We don't want our toy broken too quickly."

You renewed your struggles when you heard that, your voice still muffled by the gag. It was evident by your tone that you were pissed, even if you were terrified. A toy to be played with? To be broken? You didn't know who these men were, but you weren't going to play their little game. 

"Now, now. Enough of that. We like a bit of fire. It was one of the reasons why we chose you...but you will behave for us. Do you understand? And if you don't understand that now, we'll make you understand very quickly."

You still couldn't see their faces, but you could feel their eyes on you...on your body. The feeling was unsettling. Almost as unsettling as the realization that you were hardly wearing any clothes...A simple, short dress so low cut that it barely covered your bra. It would be easy for them to just reach out and...No, you didn't even want to think about that.

Your eyes widened a bit as the men finally moved in front of you. Each of them were in some form of tactical gear and you could tell that they were in shape. Under normal circumstances, you might have found them quite handsome. Right now, they were three of the most intimidating, dangerous men you had ever seen. And they all had their eyes on you.

The first, and you assumed that he was the leader, was staring with brown eyes like he wanted to devour you. His gaze was almost...possessive. Those eyes never once left your face even as you dared to glance at the next. The second gaze was even more piercing than the first. His icy blue eyes seemed to stare right into your soul. If your throat hadn't already been dry, that gaze alone would have robbed you of your breath. The third had blue eyes, too, that weren't as cold as the second pair. It didn't bring you any comfort though when it looked like he was itching to get his hands on you. 

"It would be rude not to introduce ourselves before we play. I'm the Handler. He's the Asset. And he's the Captain," the first introduced as if that explained everything. "In time, when you've earned our trust, we'll tell you our real names. Until then, you can address us by our titles or Sir. Even Daddy, if that suits you."

"We can see you shaking...we haven't even started yet," the second, the Asset, said as he reached out to brush a tear from your cheek. When had you started crying?

"But don't worry. We chose you carefully. You were made for this...for US," the Captain added, not bothering to hide the lust in his eyes as he looked you up and down.

You didn't understand. Why did they keep saying they chose you? What did they mean? WHY did they choose you? There was nothing special about you at all. You were just an ordinary person.

"I'm going to take your gag out. Behave," the Handler warned as he slowly pulled the gag down. 

"Please, let me g-" you began before something large and cold was shoved into your mouth. Your body trembled with fear as your mind registered what it was...a gun. The Handler had shoved a gun into your mouth. 

"Listen very closely, angel, and get this through that pretty head of yours. You're ours now. You belong to us. This is your new home. No amount of begging will ever make us let you go. In fact, the only thing you're going to be begging for are our cocks to fill you up."

The cold tone in his voice nearly made the blood in your veins turn to ice. The looks from the other two added to the fear you felt. They looked almost offended that you wanted to leave. Who in their right mind would want to be here?

Tears flowed freely as the gun was shoved deeper into your mouth, nearly making you gag. Your heart felt like it was going to beat out of your chest when he released the safety. Oh God. Were you going to die right then and there? 

The Handler slid the safety back into place a moment later as he slowly pulled the gun away. You couldn't hold back the sob as the gun was removed from your mouth completely. More tears were gently brushed away from your face, even as you turned your head away. They were sick.

"Shh. I know, angel. I know...but we're just getting started."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The men make their intentions known and the Asset gets ready to take what is his.

You sniffled when the Handler said they were just getting started. "What are you going to do to me?" you asked softly. You dreaded the answer, but you still had to know. You had to hear one of them say it. And it was the Asset who gripped your chin and forced you to look into his eyes.

"Everything," he answered, his lips nearly brushing yours as your heart sank. 

"Why?" you whispered as he released your chin. You remembered moments ago how the gun was shoved in your mouth because you tried to beg them to release. You wouldn't ask to be let go again just yet. "Why me? Why did you kidnap me?"

"We'll get to that in time," the Handler said as he moved the barrel of his gun down the front of your body. You inhaled sharply as you felt the gun stop just below your navel. A bit of relief flowed through you when he stepped back from you. "Back to your original question...the Asset is telling the truth. We're going to do everything to you. And you're going to love it."

"Fuck you," you snapped. It wasn't the smartest thing to say in the moment, but you were angry and scared. It shouldn't have shocked you when you felt the sting across your cheek, but a shocked cry still left your lips. 

"I don't like my girl using that kind of language," the Captain said through his teeth. He took a calming breath and gently caressed your cheek with the same hand that hit it seconds ago. "You didn't know, so we won't punish you more right now for that. We have rules though and you'll need to learn them."

"And when you don't follow the rules...you'll be punished," the Handler smirked. 

The Asset simply stared as you listened. You weren't even sure if he blinked as you noticed his gaze focus on you. It was strange. It was almost as if he didn't see anything else around you. 

"The Asset here is a machine," the Handler said almost nonchalantly as he moved behind you, noticing where your gaze fell. "A lethal, killing machine. One of Hydra's most valuable weapons."

"Please don't," you whispered as he pressed the gun to your thigh. The Asset simply watched. He looked fascinated by the display.

"You would almost think he was a robot...unfeeling. Unphased by the orders he takes. The perfect soldier. But you…" the Handler continued in your ear as he moved the gun to your inner thigh. "You came along and you made him...feel."

"I haven't seen that light in his eyes in a long time," the Captain agreed. The look he gave you was almost...fond and grateful. That look was quickly replaced by lust as his eyes drifted down to the Handler's hand.

"Stop. Please stop," you begged as the gun slipped between your legs. The safety was still on, but you knew that could change in an instant. And that frightened you.

The Handler's free hand moved to your neck, his grip tightening a bit as he forced you to look at the Asset. You wondered for a moment if he could feel how fast your heart was racing. The shaking of your body was impossible to hide. The churning in your stomach grew the more you looked at the Asset.

You could see the tightening in his jaw, his body tense as his fists clenched and unclenched. His breathing was a bit heavier as he looked you over. And when his metal hand palmed his growing bulge, you whimpered. 

"Look at him. He's barely holding it together. He waited so patiently for you," the Handler purred, brushing the gun along the front of your warmth. Another whimper escaped as you closed your eyes. This was a nightmare. An awful nightmare. You were at home in your bed and you were going to wake up…

"He's going to fuck you first. He's going to pin you down and split you wide open on his cock. He's going to fuck your tight, little pussy until he fills you with his cum," he whispered, gently biting your earlobe. "His reward for serving Hydra so well."

"No," you whispered. You wanted to scream that he wasn't going to touch you...that none of them were going to touch you. That scream that threatened to bubble up simply came out as a whisper. Were you already giving up? No. You couldn't just give up hope.

"Look at me," the Asset commanded, breaking you from your thoughts. You opened them after a moment, knowing better than to disobey that command. "Don't look away from me."

"We're not going to look away either. Oh no. The Captain and I are going to watch you get fucked within an inch of your life. And don't you worry. We're going to fuck you next. Though I'm wondering which end I want first. You looked so beautiful choking on my gun."

You bit your lip as you willed yourself not to cry again. While the Captain had smirked at the Handler's words, the Asset's gaze had remained unchanged. There was a darkness there you had never seen before and you were at the center of it all. It was a look that would haunt you for days, weeks, months to come. 

"You want her on the bed?" the Captain asked. 

"No," he replied as he stepped closer to you. His footsteps echoed in your ears, the sound an impending doom of what was to come. "I want her right here."

What you didn't know for the time being was that the Asset wasn't given many things to call his own. In fact, he wasn't given anything to call his own. Not until the moment he laid eyes on you. Even though he had to share you with the Handler and the Captain, you were still his. And he was going to make sure you knew that with every fiber of your being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! ❤️


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Asset takes what belongs to him and it's only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains dark!Bucky and non-con, so please turn back if this upsets you. This is not beta read and any and all mistakes are my own.

You trembled as the Asset placed his hands on your hips. You could feel how cold the metal was through the thin fabric. He squeezed gently, a small indication of the strength he had...the strength that he was going to use on you. What kind of pain was he going to inflict? Did he get off on pain? You prayed that he didn't. 

The Handler still had a grip on your neck, barely giving you room to breathe as the hands gripping your hips pulled away. With a flick of his wrist, the Asset brandished a knife. You tried to keep your breathing steady as you felt the tip of the blade touch your chest. For a split second, you were sure he was going to drive the blade into your heart and end this nightmare. But you weren't so lucky. Instead, goosebumps danced along your skin when the flimsy dress was suddenly cut away.

"You won't be needing that any longer. You have nothing to hide from us," the Handler told you as the dress fell to pieces on the ground, leaving you in your bra and underwear. You weren't sure if you shook from the cold air hitting your skin or what was going to happen to you. It was likely both. "Speechless already, angel?"

You wanted so badly to snap back at him, but nothing came out. Where was the fight in you? The gun brushed along the front of you again as if to answer your question. You couldn't win this fight. Not yet.

“Cut if off,” the Handler ordered. "Stay still. We don't want to mark you up just yet."

You didn't hesitate to keep still as the same knife that cut your dress away began to cut away your bra. You knew the knife would pierce your skin or worse if you struggled. Humiliation flared within you as your breasts spilled free, not even registering that he tucked the knife away. With your arms chained, you couldn't even try to hide yourself. And you certainly couldn't hide from that heated gaze. 

"Fuck, you're gorgeous," you heard the Captain groan from somewhere beside you, making you shut your eyes.

"You're blushing," the Asset whispered in awe before he growled. "Look at me. I told you not to look away from me."

A gasp came out he clutched your waist and pulled you against him. The Handler hardly had time to remove the gun from between your legs before the Asset replaced it with his knee. His metal hand slid up to your breast and you couldn't pull away as his thumb brushed your nipple.

“No, no. Please,” you begged as his thumb brushed you nipple again. Maybe using his title would help. “Asset, please…"

“Beg for me, doll,” he growled as he bent his head and captured your lips in a bruising kiss. His hand kneaded your breast as he deepened the kiss. You couldn't turn your head away when his tongue probed your lips, demanding entrance. You could hardly breathe as he took over your mouth. And you couldn't stop his knee from rolling against your clothed pussy. 

"He can feel with his hand you know. Like it's real. He'll feel how wet you are when he shoves his fingers deep inside of you."

He caught your small cry of surprise in his mouth as he reached between your bodies and ripped your underwear away. He wasted no time slipping a finger between your folds. You tried to close your legs. Anything to keep him from pushing his finger inside of you. 

It suddenly dawned on you just how real this was when you felt another finger move into your entrance. This was really happening. They were really going to take you against your will. But you couldn't let your body betray your kind. You weren't going to get wet for him. You were not going to enjoy what any of them did to you. You couldn't...

You took a deep breath when he finally pulled his mouth away, a shudder moving through your body as his fingers curled. You weren't sure how many seconds passed before he pulled his fingers out. He made sure your eyes were locked his with his as he brought his fingers to his lips and sucked the wetness away. Shame filled you when you saw him lick the shine away. You couldn't be wet for him out of enjoyment. It was just your body reacting out of fear and survival.

"Your body tells me the truth," he said as if he read your mind, a ghost of a smirk appearing as he pulled his vest and shirt off. The metal went all the way up to his shoulder. Even with the scarring, he was built like a God. A terrifying God who was going to demand your worship.

"Please, don't do this," you whimpered when you heard him unbuckle his belt and pants. You hated how small your voice sounded. Why couldn't you be stronger? Was it because you couldn't stop the inevitable?

The Asset's hands moved back to your body briefly, feeling them slide around to squeeze your ass. He stared down at you as he tried to get some sort of reaction from you, but you wouldn't give him the satisfaction. You were proud that you didn't even flinch when he brought a hand back to release himself. 

"Fuck her, Asset. I want to see her cry from how good it feels."

Your eyes widened as he brought his hands to your thighs, easily lifting your body into the air. You tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but his grip was firm. Those icy blue eyes bore into your soul as he rubbed his cock along your folds. The feel made your heart stop. 

"You don't want to do this," you whispered, staring back at him. If you could plead a bit more. If you could reach some part of him-

"Yes, I do," he breathed against your lips before he impaled you. Your mouth fell open in a silent scream as you felt every inch of him inside of you. Your body wasn't prepared for his girth, yet your walls clenched around him in anticipation.

“Fuck, doll,” he sighed as he rolled his hips up. Pure terror flowed through you as he moved your legs around his waist. You couldn't remember the last time you had sex. It had been so long and the guy definitely wasn't as large as the Asset. 

"Oh, angel. You should see yourself. You look like a vision taking his cock. You're gonna be so good for us. Our own little cockslut," the Handler cooed. 

You wanted to block out his words. You wanted to block out the Asset's deep thrusts. If you thought hard enough, you could imagine that you were at home curled up with a book. That you weren't trapped in this room, your thighs quaking as you were forced to just take him. That he wasn't making you bounce on his cock like a toy. That you couldn't feel his heavy breaths against your lips, like he was trying to share one breath with you. 

"No!" he snapped, making you cry out when he angled his hips with a harsh thrust. "You don't get to disappear on me. You don't get to stay in your head. You feel me? THIS? That's me fucking you."

You bit your lip as tears filled your eyes. He forced your body to move in time with his. The sound of hips meeting yours over and over echoed in the room. You wanted to drown it out. 

"No," you whined when his pelvis rubbed against your clit, your sound making him growl. "No!"

"Keep going, Asset. Make her come. Make her see that she was born for this...for us. Show her that good girls get rewarded."

"Don't fight me, doll. Everyone fights me. Not you, too. You're ours. You're MINE," he said gruffly as he sank into you. Your body was beginning to glisten from the heat of his movements. You bit back a moan as he kept rubbing your clit. You didn't want to feel the euphoria he was building within you. 

"Mine, doll," he panted as his mouth descended on yours. He swallowed your moans down as he forced your tongue to move with his. He held you with one hand like you weighed nothing as his other hand gripped your chin. Your whole body began to shake as you tried to fight the fire fueling your core. 

"Please," you whined, sorrow mixing with your growing ecstasy. You didn't want this. How could your body betray you like this? "Please…" you begged, praying he would have mercy on you and end this. 

"Show me you're mine, doll. Come for me."

You couldn't prevent the storm from erupting inside of you, crying out as you came. The tears that had threatened to spill over before fell as he rode out your orgasm. Through the fog, you felt the Asset pound harder into you. A whine was torn from your throat as his thrusts turned almost frantic. 

"Please. Don't," you barely whispered as his mouth moved to your neck. He grunted and growled against your pulse, his teeth scraping your skin. You could have sworn he growled your name when you felt his hips still, his seed spilling into you.

He kept his mouth against your neck as he panted through his own climax. The sound of it mixed with your soft sobs. Oh, God. He came inside of you. He didn't use any protection and you weren't on anything. You were distracted momentarily once he caught his breath, his metal hand came up to wipe some tears. His lips followed them as you squeezed your eyes shut. 

"So good for me, doll," he praised as he kissed over to your lips. The kiss was so tender. It made you want to scream. He finally pulled out of you, making you hiss, before he lowered your shaky legs back to the ground. You felt bile rise to your throat as his release slid from your throbbing cunt.

"She was very good. Our perfect little whore."

You wished you could feel numb, but right now you felt everything. You felt the ache in your core from his violation. The shame you felt was even stronger that he got you off. And you felt your whole body shiver when the Handler spoke again. 

“Captain...It's your turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy! ❤️


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With no time to recover from the Asset, the Captain lays claim to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains dark!Steve and non-con, so please turn back if this upsets you. This is not beta read and any and all mistakes are my own.

Your body felt weak when the Captain took the Asset's place in front of you. He tipped your chin up to meet his gaze, quietly considering his options. You wondered what he saw in your gaze. Did your eyes look empty? Enraged? 

After a moment, he nodded to the Handler behind you. The chains holding your arms began to loosen, your aching body almost crumbling immediately. The Handler caught you quickly before you could hit the floor. It was unnerving how silently they moved. 

"Our Captain here is a bit more... traditional. He wanted your first time with him to be in a bed," the Handler explained as he dragged you over to it. 

"Please. Haven't you done enough?" you asked, struggling as you were immediately pushed onto your back. You could barely lift your arms to fight. How long had you been chained in this room? And you still didn't know why these men chose you. Would they give you any kind of answers?

"It's better that you start to obey us. You did so well with the Asset," the Captain said as he began to undress. 

"Did well? Did WELL?! He raped me! He's sick. You're all sick! You fucking-"

Your rant was cut short as the Captain's hand shot out and closed around your throat. The grip forced the air out of your lungs. For a moment, you truly couldn't breathe. You clawed at his wrist as his gaze turned murderous. The Handler let out a dark chuckle when the Captain squeezed your neck harder. 

"I told you...I don't want my girl using that kind of language," he said, his tone dangerous and on the edge of rage. You greedily inhaled once he let you go, reaching for your neck to rub the sting away. Your hands were quickly caught and pinned above your head before you could do so. 

"Apologize," he snarled as he squeezed your wrists. 

"I'm sorry," you croaked. 

"Apologize to all of us so we believe you," he said, rage still filling his eyes. 

"I'm s-sorry for swearing...for offending you. All of you," you said in the most sincere tone you could muster. You weren't sure if he believed you, but you didn't want to set him off again. "I'm sorry, Captain."

His gaze softened considerably when you used his title, bending down to brush his nose against yours. "I forgive you, darling. And I know my best girl is going to make it up to me."

You gulped at the implication before you felt the chains replace the Captain's hand. "Please, no!" you begged as your wrists were chained to the bedpost. 

"We told you there were going to be rules and you had to obey them. The Captain told you not to use that kind of language and you did it anyway. He could have made it tender for you, but you chose not to listen," the Handler said, speaking to you like you were a child.

You glanced briefly at the Asset who hadn't spoken a word. You felt disgusting as you looked at him. Your pussy was still slick with his come and that rush of shame hit you as you remembered the orgasm he forced out of you. He looked back at you like he owned you. 

"Eyes on me," the Captain said, turning your head back so you looked up at him. "It's my turn now."

You wished you could stare at the wall...Anywhere else as you watched him remove the remainder of his clothes. Just like the Asset, he was built like a God and his muscles rippled as he moved. You refused to look down his body more when he began to stroke himself. 

"This is all for you," his husky tone gave away how much he was trying to stay in control. You shuddered as he made his way back to you. It was like he was committing every touch to memory as his hands ran down your body. "Beautiful…" you heard him whisper as his hands cupped your breasts. You tried to shrink yourself into the bed, but there was no shying away from his touch.

"Stop. Please," you whispered when he leaned down. His tongue swirled around your nipple while his hand played with your other breast. He alternated between them, his beard tickling your skin, a sick feeling forming in the pit of your stomach from how hard your nipples were. What was the matter with you? Where was your fighting instinct?

You flinched when his knee forced your legs apart. The hand that had been toying with your breast slid down until it stopped between your legs. He smirked and you flinched again as his finger teased your clit.

"I've wanted this for so long," he whispered as his finger moved between your wet lips, moaning when it moved deep. "So tight. You're going to squeeze every drop of come from my cock."

"How long?" you asked in a shaky voice as his fingers thrust in and out. "How long...have you watched me?"

"Long enough," the Handler said as he watched. "Is he making you wet? You can't wait to feel his come mix with the Asset's, can you? Don't worry. He's going to give it to you."

You held back a whine when the Captain pulled his fingers out and used them to spread your pussy. The whine slipped out anyway when he aligned his tip against your entrance. Unlike the Asset who impaled you sharp and deep, the Captain sank into you slowly. You weren't sure which one was worse as you felt him stretch you inch by inch. It felt like it went on for ages before his hips were flush against yours. 

“Oh, darling. I knew you'd take my cock like you were made for it," he praised, his raspy voice making you flush. “Just let me make your sweet pussy feel good. Be good for your Captain."

He gently brushed your hair from your forehead before he began to rock his hips. He was just as big as the Asset and, even though you were stretched from before, you could feel the sting as your body accommodated his. It was like they were each going to carve a space inside of you. 

He sat back and pushed your thighs wide apart as he drove into you. His eyes left your face to watch his cock slip in and out of your tight heat. He looked transfixed, like he didn't believe it was really happening. But it was...It was happening. Another one of these sick soldiers was inside you...taking you…

"Come back to me," he said hungrily. He wasn't going to let you drift into your own mind. None of them were. Your eyes must have had that far away look like when the Asset had you.

The look left your eyes quickly as you heard him groan. It seemed to blend with the sound of the springs bouncing beneath you. Your fingers dug into your palms as he fucked you harder...and harder.. 

Your neck was exposed as your head fell back. He began to pepper kisses onto it before he sucked a dark bruise over your pulse. You desperately tried not to make any noise, biting your lip hard enough that it almost bled. He groaned ferociously against your neck when a moan finally escaped. 

"That's it, darling. Give me everything," he moaned. 

Like the Asset, the Captain moved with a purpose. You gasped and moaned as his hips moved in a frenzy. You hated this. You hated seeing his muscles flex with each roll of his hips. You hated that he was fucking you like a madman. You hated that he was getting this reaction out of you. 

He gritted his teeth when he felt you tighten more around him. His hips were snapping against yours, the bed bouncing more from the force of it. He was getting close. You could feel it. Maybe he would just finish and you could recover. 

"Wait!" you pleased when he brought his thumb to your clit, circling it just right. Your body began to tremble, that familiar haze starting to take over your mind again. It was too much. "No, please. No…" 

"Yes, darling. Your body knows you're mine. And you're going to be good and you're going to come for me. NOW."

Like an obedient little doll, you did just that. You came for him, an anguished cry leaving your lips as you did so. He didn't let up as he fucked you through it. Your warmth began to feel sensitive from it. You just wanted it to end. 

He gritted his teeth again and snapped his hips forward with a lustful growl. You felt him come when his hips lost their rhythm, adding to the Asset's inside of you. He finally eased himself to a stop as he finished. He pushed his hair back as he sat up slowly.

"Why?" you whimpered as he watched his cock slide out of you. You felt disgusting and unclean. You came. Again. You let this man violate you and take pleasure from it. How were you gonna to look at yourself after this?

The Handler reached down to grip your hair, forcing you to look at him. "Because you belong to us," he growled. His tone was angry. He didn't like that you weren't just accepting this. 

You slumped against the bed, starting to wonder if that was true. Your body had responded to the Asset and the Captain. It was like they knew your body better than you knew it yourself. And the Handler…

"Don't fall asleep on me, angel. I'm up next. I hope that pretty pussy is ready for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to have the next chapter up soon! Enjoy! ❤️


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Handler has his turn and an act of defiance may have consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains Brock, gunplay and non-con, so please turn back if this upsets you. This is not beta read and any and all mistakes are my own.

The Captain moved from the bed to put his pants back on, whispering something to the Asset that you couldn't make out. The Asset's eyes finally looked away from you as he whispered back to him. What were they talking about? They keep looking back at you, but you couldn't read their expressions. 

"Put her over here. On her knees. Hands chained behind her back."

Both men quickly ended their secret conversation and got to work manhandling you. Why did they have to keep you chained? You wouldn't have been able to take on one of them in your condition, let alone all three. It didn't stop you from glancing at the door with the hope that someone would help you. Or that you could save yourself.

You winced as you were forced to your knees. The floor felt cold and harsh beneath them. Your eyes moved from the door to a spot on the floor as the Handler undressed. He did so slowly, a smirk forming as he watched you struggle to keep your gaze down. He gripped your chin once he finished, slowly dragging your gaze up. You didn't miss how hard he already was. 

"Perfect. Right where you're meant to be. On your knees to serve us."

The Handler was a force to be reckoned with. You weren't sure what these men did beside kidnap and rape women, but he was in peak condition just like the others. His physical appearance and demeanor screamed dominance. He was an animal and you were his unwilling prey…

The gun moving along your lips jarred you from your thoughts. His grin was all teeth, like he wanted to take a bite out of you. How did you not notice the gun in his hand? Had he removed the safety again? Was this going to be the end?

“Open up and suck on my gun like you would my cock. Give me a show of what's to come,” he said, running his tongue along his lips as he watched you part your own.

You opened your mouth enough for him to slide the gun in past your teeth. The muzzle tickled your tongue before you felt the barrel push in. He stared down at you expectantly, his eyes not giving away anything. You closed your mouth around it and began to move your head. You tried not to shake. One wrong move and he could blast a hole right through you. 

"Fuck, you're a natural. That's it. Relax your throat. Just like that.”

He was getting a sick thrill out of watching like this. Naked and on your knees, your hands chained behind your back, sucking on his gun. The display was completely submissive and you knew it gave him a surge of power. You made sure to look him in the eyes as you bobbed your head. You saw his eyes darken when your tongue swirled around the barrel. 

“Your life is in our hands, angel. You remember that." 

You choked a bit when he grabbed the back of your head and pushed the gun in more. He was fucking your throat with it, tears blurring your vision for a moment. You blinked them away as he forced your head down. With your hands behind your back, you couldn't push him away. You whined in fear as you tried to keep your jaw lax. 

"I'm going to fuck your pussy with this gun, but not today. I'm not going to tell you when. I want you to imagine it. Anticipate it. And it's going to hurt. You'll see that order comes from pain. And pain can be pleasure."

The gun was removed from your mouth, a bit of comfort settling over you when he handed it over to the Captain. You were shaking so bad your teeth almost chattered. The comfort you felt just a moment ago disappeared as you were dragged up and moved back to the bed. Your cry of protest was muffled by the pillow, your torso pressed down against the mattress as your hips were raised. You felt the mattress dip behind you as the Handler settled there.

"You really do have a pretty pussy," he said almost to himself as he probed it with his fingers. "Such a pretty thing to ruin. Going to paint your insides with my come."

They were all evil, but the Handler terrified you to your core. You tried to jerk your body away, but he had a firm grip on you. You hid your face in the pillow as his fingers curled. You didn't want to make a sound for him. You even managed to keep quiet when he pulled his fingers out.

"I’m going to fuck you now. Are you going to be a good little slut for me and take me like you took them? Fuck, you look like a little bitch in heat like this." 

"I don't want this! I don't want you!" you finally said as you turned your face toward the wall. Your head was suddenly snapped back as he grabbed your hair, his strength telling you that he could have easily snapped your neck. He pulled you up so your back met his chest. His breaths were hot against your ear as he simply held you there, his hardness rubbing against you.

"I don't fucking care," he said harshly before he shoved your back down. "I've been loyal to the cause. I serve my purpose. And now you get to serve yours. So you better get fucking used to it."

You knew what was about to happen, but you still whined in shock as he drove into you. You didn't miss the satisfied moan he let out as his hard length filled you. His hips were locked tight against yours as your breathing picked up. He was fully sheathed inside of you and didn't wait for your body to relax as he thrust. The angle was going to make you feel every drag of his cock.

"God damn. Not even loose from taking them. Such a perfect cunt."

You felt him move in long, slow thrusts to start. They weren't gentle though. Oh, no. Nothing about this was going to be tender. He wanted you to feel everything as he worked himself in and out of you. And you could feel from the grip on your hips that he would leave bruises. How many marks would they leave on you?

“See how good it can be when you just accept it? This is your life now. I told you...you're our cockslut. Our hole to fill. And we will. Over and over. That's it. Stop fighting it. Accept it. Fucking take me."

You didn't see him watch his cock thrust in and out of you, but you could hear every groan and growl as he moved. You stubbornly bit your lip to keep the sounds in. It hadn't worked before, but you still had to try. And he didn't like that. 

You heard a yelp in the room, not realizing for a moment that the sound came from you. It was a sound you were desperate to keep in. Another yelp came out when you felt the sting on your backside. One of his hands had released your hip to smack your ass. The sting faded a bit as he caressed the skin, smacking it again once you it faded completely. 

"I'll fuck the fight out of you, angel. You won't even be able to walk by the time I'm done with you."

You let out a shout as his pace became almost punishing. You were sore from taking all three of them, but he didn't care. He was taking what he wanted, but he was also trying to drive his point home...that you were his. You were theirs. 

"Yes. Scream for me. You feel that? Your pussy latching onto me? You can say no to us all you want, but we know the truth," he taunted as he rocked back and forth, reaching under your body to find your clit. 

The whimper you let out sounded pathetic to your ears when he teased you with his fingertips, his balls slapping hard against you with each thrust. You didn't need to look behind you to know that he's smiling. You could feel it. And you could feel your unwanted orgasm building up. Again. 

He bent over you, not caring that your arms were trapped between your bodies. It didn't stop his furious thrusts for a second. His grunts filled your ear, a disgusting, erotic sound that seeped into your mind. He took your earlobe into his mouth, biting down as he pinched your clit.

"Mine. Fucking mine. I. Own. You. You want that sweet release? Come on. I'll give it to you. Fucking come on my cock." 

Your eyes closed tightly as your body was taken by more forced pleasure. You hated your pussy squeezing around him while he kept pumping his hips. A small part of you was thankful that you turned your head back into the pillow. Like that, you weren't forced to stare into his eyes. You didn't want to see the victorious look there. 

"Jesus, fuck. That's it. Such a good girl. Milk my cock dry," he groaned. 

Your head was spinning when you felt him speed up, chasing his release. He seated himself fully inside of you as he came. You felt his warm thickness fill you, just like the others. He stayed inside of you as he finished, your exhausted body pulsing around his. 

Once he finished completely, he sat back to pull out of you. How much of their come was dripping out of you now? Pain danced along your arms as he flipped you on your back, your mind in a fog as you tried to recover from your third orgasm. You were surprised when he pressed his lips to yours, his growl vibrating against your bottom lip as he bit down. His tongue swept inside and took over every crevice. Even now, even after he got what he wanted from you, he still had to be in control of you. 

"Say 'thank you, Sir'," he demanded as he pulled away. 

You couldn't take it. The smirk. The triumphant look in his eyes...in all of their eyes. Forcing pleasure from you meant nothing. You did not belong to them. It did not mean you were broken or shattered. And you were NOT going to thank the Handler. Right now, you wanted to wipe that smug smirk off his face. 

The atmosphere shifted in the room when you looked into his eyes and spat in his face. The Asset and the Captain didn't even look like they were breathing for a moment. Time seemed to stand still as the Handler simply looked back at you. The action didn't even make him flinch, but his eyes held a brewing storm...A promise of retaliation. The dark chuckle that bubbled up from his throat made you shrink back. What were you thinking?

"Oh, angel…" he began as he wiped your saliva from his face. "You were doing so well."

You didn't have time to respond before you saw his fist draw back, blacking out when it connected with your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did Brock justice. And what will happen in the next chapter?!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You still don't have answers to why you were taken and you get a small taste of why it isn't a good idea to upset the Handler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains dark!Bucky, dark!Steve, Brock, slight dom/sub overtones and non-con, so please turn back if this upsets you. This is not beta read and any and all mistakes are my own.

You weren't sure how long you had been out for when you came to. A blanket covered your naked body and you were thankful for that. You moaned softly in pain as you reached up to gingerly touch your head. You had been stupid to...you lost your train of thought. Your hand was free. Both of your hands were free. You almost cried with relief. Was it a trick?

Luck wasn't on your side though when you sat up. Your feet were now shackled and chained to the bed. You reached over and tried to pry them open, but they wouldn't budge. And you couldn't just slip your feet free from them. There was a little give as you pulled the chain with your legs. You had enough room to walk just a few feet from the bed, but you were still too far from the door. 

You looked up to see if the men were watching you, but the room was quiet...and empty. You took a good look around from your spot on the bed. You hadn't been able to when you were chained from the ceiling. A metal toilet was along the wall by the bed. Other than that...there was nothing else. Just the bed, toilet, chains and you. 

Where had the men gone? And when were they coming back? It didn't matter to you as you tried once again to free your ankles. You had to get out of there. You just wanted to go home. 

After a few minutes without any luck, you sat back. You felt...sore and sticky. You had to cover your mouth as the earlier events popped into your mind. A small sob was smothered by your hand. No. You couldn't break down. You had to stay strong no matter what happened. You would get free. You would heal. You wouldn't let their actions control the rest of your life. 

Taking a deep breath, you tried to think about how they came to find you. They said they watched you...but why? Surely you would have remembered if you had met those men. They would have made a lasting impression under normal circumstances. 

As far as your daily life, it was normal and average. You had a normal job and lived in a normal apartment. You had a small group of friends and you never drew attention to yourself. And as far as family, your mother had passed away years ago. It was just you and your dad. 

Your dad...you were his world. Was he worried? He had to be. You always checked in with him with a call or a text. Surely he would know something was up. But...what would happen when you saw him again? You couldn't tell him the truth about what happened...That you got off on being assaulted…

Your head whipped toward the door as you heard it open, pulling the blanket tight around you as the Handler stood in the doorway. He looked amused that you bothered to cover yourself. You saw a glass of water and a plate in his hands as he kicked the door shut. He was alone. Where were the others? You didn't want to seek comfort from them, but being along with the Handler frightened you.

"I'm very disappointed with that little stunt you pulled earlier. After we were so good to you, that was the thanks you gave me," he said as he walked over and crouched down in front of you. 

"Did you really think I was going to say thank you for raping me?" you asked incredulously.

"I expect you to behave and thank me when I make you feel good. I felt the way you gripped my cock like a vice," he smirked when you flushed with shame. "When I give you an orgasm, I expect you to be grateful. I could have shoved that gun up your ass or had the Asset carve his name into your skin, but I didn't. You're lucky all you got was a punch to the head."

"Why do I have a feeling that isn't my punishment?" you asked.

"Because you're a smart girl," he said, his tone fond. "You know...we were going to give you a nice first meal, but you'll just have to stick with bread and water until I forgive you. And you have to ask nicely for this."

"May I please have the bread and water?"

He stared at you, his gaze hard and disappointed. What did you do wrong? You asked him nicely. His eyes narrowed as the silence stretched between you. It dawned on you after a moment what you did wrong. Of course...

"May I please have the bread and water, sir?" you tried again. 

"See? Smart girl," he said, his gaze still piercing as he picked up the glass. He pulled it back when you reached for it. "Give me a kiss."

"But...you just said…"

"I said I need to forgive you," he said, placing the glass and plate out of your reach. "So you need to show me that you're sorry. Now...give me a kiss."

It was a power play. He wanted to see you give in. As much as you didn't want to, you leaned in and brushed your lips against his. The kiss was clinical and unfeeling. When you went to pull away, he gripped the back of your head and hungrily kissed you back. It was a heated, searing kiss. Like he wanted to devour you whole. 

"You remember what I said. We might share you, but I own you. You got that? There is no you without me."

"You still haven't told me why you took me. You haven't told me your names...anything," you whispered. "Why ME?"

To your surprise, the Handler looked away from you. He seemed to be contemplating how to answer. With a shake of his head, he looked back at you. "Not yet," he said, grabbing the glass. "Open up."

Your frustration grew as he put the glass to your lips and tipped your head back. The liquid soothed your parched throat. Why wouldn't he tell you? Maybe they never would. Maybe it was just a sick game to them. When would the game end?

You finished the glass quickly, eyeing the plate of bread as he picked it up. You couldn't remember the last time you had anything to drink or eat. He cooed a bit as he fed you, praising you as you silently let him give it you piece by piece. It made you feel helpless, but that was part of the point. He wanted you to rely on him. You were hungry and thirsty though, so you behaved. 

"That's my good girl. Letting me take care of you," he said quietly as you finished eating. "I know you have to go to the bathroom. I was going to just let you piss the bed, but fucking you in your own urine isn't appealing. Well, not today at least."

The image that formed in your mind was sickening as he helped you sit up. Hearing him mention the bathroom though, you realized just how badly you had to go. He picked you up and set you down on the ground, facing the toilet. He shoved you back down when you tried to stand, a grimace of pain crossing your face. 

"Crawl," he ordered, nodding to the toilet. 

Being reduced to an animal, you crawled on your hands and knees. You felt lower than an animal actually. An animal might have been treated kinder. It wasn't easy with the shackles around your ankles, but you somehow managed. And it didn't escape your notice that the chain had just enough give to get you to the toilet. You couldn't get any further than that as you pulled yourself up and sat.

"What are you waiting for? Go."

You flinched at the bark in his tone. Lowering your gaze, you began to go. What was wrong with him? Why was he watching you go to the bathroom? It wasn't like you could go anywhere. That was part of the humiliation though, wasn't it? You couldn't do a single thing without them watching or their permission.

"There's no toilet paper," you gently pointed out when you finished relieving yourself. 

"I know," he said, taking a wipe from his pocket as he closed the distance between you two. 

"You're not…" you began, your face bright red.

"Open your legs. Don't make me ask you twice," he cut you off. 

You refused to look at him as your legs parted on the seat. There were so many low points in your short time here and this was another one to add to the list. You winced quietly as he wiped between your legs, feeling him purposely brush your clit. Your body was still sensitive. He had reduced you to a puppet. 

"Perfect little doll," he smirked when he was done, chuckling when he brought you back to your hands and knees. "Now crawl back to your bed and stay on your hands and knees."

Your bed. It wasn't your bed. This wasn't your room. You kept telling yourself that as you crawled back over. You didn't miss the heat in his eyes when you struggled to get back on the bed, your breasts bouncing from the movement. What was he going to do now?

"Now that you've eaten and gotten some rest, I think it's time for some more fun."

Almost on cue, the Asset and the Captain entered the room. They looked...angry and frustrated. You didn't understand. You had upset the Handler. Not them. Maybe it wasn't you they were upset with. If not, what was wrong?

"She's ready for you."

The sound of their belts unbuckling and hitting the floor was like a ticking time bomb. Their eyes were cold as they moved over to the bed. Lust and a hint of something dark settled in them as they looked you over. You were a piece of meat and they were like hungry wolves.

"You take her mouth," the Asset finally said. 

He didn't even bother undressing as he got on the bed behind you. The sound of his zipper made you shiver, the chains rattling as he opened your legs. He kept your hips in place as the Captain knelt in front of you and unzipped. He didn't bother to undress himself either as he released himself. His cock hit your lips, but you kept your mouth shut. 

“Open your mouth and look at me. And if I feel any teeth, you're going to be sorry."

You had already pushed your limit when you spit on the Handler and you knew not to test that again right now. You silently obeyed, reminding yourself to keep your jaw lax as the Captain pushed the head of his cock along your tongue. He was leaking and you could taste him, wishing you could wash out the flavor from your mouth.

You saw the Captain give a single nod before they moved into action. The Asset's cock sheathed your cunt as the Captain's pushed deep into your mouth. They both sank to their limit as you screamed. You weren't ready. You couldn't breathe. 

"Pretty as a picture," the Handler smirked, running his hand along his own covered length. 

The Captain cradled your head as he thrust down your throat. You gagged and spasmed, bringing your hands up to try to push him back. It was like trying to push a brick wall. Your eyes were pleading as you looked up at him. There was no mercy in his. 

"Relax, darling, or you're going to get hurt," he warned.

You tried to keep calm. Between your head being pushed down and the Asset's thrusts rocking you forward, you really didn't have a choice but to relax your throat. When you felt like you couldn't breathe again, your hips were pulled back to give you a moment of relief. It went on and on like that. Forward and back. No matter which way, their cocks were forcing their way into you like they belonged there. 

"Fuck, doll. Love feeling you like this. You take us so well," the Asset groaned, his metal hand reaching around to toy with your breast. 

You shuddered and groaned when he pinched your hard nipple, the Captain watching as he fucked your mouth. The hand occupying your breast slowly slid to your clit. You felt like a prisoner in your own body. They were going to keep ripping orgasms from you. The feeling was both sobering and intoxicating and you couldn't even try to drift your mind away from what they were doing to you. 

As their pace mounted, you let out a moan of pain and pleasure. Your cheeks and walls were snug around them. Both of them were demanding and relentless, their hips moving in time. It was demeaning being speared this way, a toy for them to use. You hated them for fucking into your body this way, yet you couldn't to the onslaught of pleasure that grew.

"Make her come," you heard the Handler grit out, unable to keep from looking out of the corner of your eye. He had moved close. You could almost feel the heat from his body. You weren't sure when he released himself, but he was stroking his thick length as he kept his gaze on you. "Now."

You could hate yourself later for feeling this good, but it was over for you when your clit was pinched. Your walls pulsed around the Asset as your release hit you hard. The sound of his flesh meeting yours grew louder and the Captain licked his lips as you moaned around the length of him. His hands clutched your head suddenly and kept you in place. You moaned in protest, your eyes watery as you tried in vain again to push him away. 

"Swallow me down, darling. That's all for you," the Captain hummed. 

He held your head still as he came and spilled down your throat. You were forced to swallow as he kept your head in place. He twitched when he finally let up, pulling himself from your mouth. A string of saliva and semen fell from your lips as you were pushed forward again. 

"So good grinding your pussy down on cock. So good taking all of him. I know that was a lot, but you did so well, doll. You ready for me?"

You were fucked harder before the Asset grunted and growled. His pace didn’t waver until he emptied himself inside of you. He stayed there as he steadied his breathing. You tried to steady your own when he rolled his hips and slid out of you. 

"Let me see her," the Handler ordered.

The Captain held your chin and turned your head toward the Handler. His eyes were locked with yours as he took himself from his pants and stroked himself. His look was practically daring you to spit on him again. As much as you wanted to, you didn't move a muscle. Neither of you blinked as he let out a snarl of pleasure. Your eyes finally closed when you felt his warm release hit your lips and cheek. It was so degrading. 

You dared to open your eyes when he finished, wanting so badly to wipe your face clean. He looked down at you with a wide smile. You stared back into his eyes as he leaned down. He snarled again when he saw his mark of possession up close. He moved closer and for a moment you thought he was going to kiss you. A heartbeat later he whispered, “Ours."

You thought it was over when the Captain let go of your chin and moved on the bed behind you. Your head simply dangled there. Dread filled your stomach when the Asset moved around to your front and lifted your chin. He...he was hard again. You were hardly able to suck in a breath before he shoved his cock into your open mouth.

"Super soldiers have a REALLY fast rebound rate. They can go for hours. Maybe even days," the Handler explained with an evil grin. "You didn't think a little kiss would fix this, did you?"

His words were nearly drowned out as you screamed around the Asset's cock. The Captain had gripped your hips and speared you. They set a hard pace as the Handler smirked. This...this was your punishment. They were going to fuck you over and over. How much more could you take? 

"Fuck her until she passes out. And then fuck her again until the morning. Maybe after that, I'll really forgive her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing on this journey with me! I hope to have the next chapter up in a few days. ❤️


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The soldiers live up to the Handler's words and all three start to break down your walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains dark!Bucky, dark!Steve, Brock, non-con, slight somnophilia, cock warming and possible gaslighting, so please turn back if this upsets you. This is not beta read and any and all mistakes are my own.

You weren't sure when you passed out the first time, but the sound of slapping skin and pants stirred you. Everything slowly came into focus as you let out a scared moan. The Captain held your arms above your head while the Asset moved in you. He leaned down to press his chest against yours. The sound of his obscene grunts brushed against your lips as you tried to move your head away.

They really were taking you in your sleep. His weight kept you pinned, almost as much as his hungry gaze. Pressure gathered within you at the force of his hips, bursting within until you fell to pieces. You were repulsed and shocked, yet your body still surrendered to them. How many times would they lay claim to you? How many times would they bring this twisted pleasure out of you? 

He slammed into you, encouraged by your mewling. His harsh pounding made your body bounce, but the Captain forced you to stay down. He groaned out, “Mine,” as his movements turned savage. You felt him fill you, your pussy throbbing from the feel. You were covered in sweat and he looked at you like you were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

"Love you being ours."

Everything after that became a blur to you as the soldiers continued their violation of your body. The Handler wasn't lying when he said they had a quick rebound rate. As soon as they finished, they went right back to fucking you. They took turns in your mouth and pussy and emptied into you as much as possible. It felt like it had gone on for days. 

They rocked into you with loud grunts and growls, drowning out your weak whimpers and protests. When your mouth wasn't being fucked, you hung your head. Your body kept crumbling and collapsing, but they simply held you up and took what they wanted. And what they wanted was your full submission. 

Their hot breath crawled along your skin as you begged them to stop...begged them to show some mercy on you. Even when your cheeks were wet with your tears, they kept going. They kept pulling orgasms from you, making your writhe and keen. And your orgasms spurred them on, their filthy words ringing in your ears. 

"You soaked my cock, doll. This is what you want. To be controlled."

"That's it, darling. So beautiful when you suck me down."

"Did you think we were done? We're not even close to being done with you. Feel how we fit in your tight, wet body? You love it."

"We can do this all day. We can keep you sitting on our cocks all day so we can come in you any time we feel like it.”

At some point, the Handler walked in. He didn't say a word. He just watched as you were used. There was no encouragement for the soldiers. No orders. Just his devilish smirk and dark stare to show that he was still in charge. And it was only when he turned to leave did he speak. 

"Got a long way to go until sunrise. Keep fucking her."

*****

The room was empty when you woke again. You didn't have the strength to move. Your limbs felt too heavy. The blanket covering you was sticky with all of your mixed fluids. You almost pushed it away, but you didn't. You had to keep warm.

You looked toward the door before you turned your head to face the wall. A sound crept into the room. It sounded small and wounded. Your heart ached from it. And the sound was coming from you. 

Tears flowed down your cheeks before you squeezed your eyes shut. Just like they had made your body bend to their will, their actions were starting to get to your emotions. You didn't want to cry. You didn't want to keep showing weakness. You just weren't sure what else to do. 

The tears stopped after a minute. You were happy that you were alone. Your small breakdown was just for you. Your spirit in you was cracked, but not broken. Cracks could be repaired. You wouldn't let them shatter you. 

Even though you had stopped crying, you knew your eyes had to be bloodshot when the door opened. The soldiers were back. You turned your head away and tried to curl up to hide. Your aching limbs protested though. Damn them.

"Please... I can't," you said hoarsely as they approached. 

The Asset yanked the blanket away from your body, ignoring your whine as you tried to hold onto it. The Captain gently rolled you so you were on your back. Both men looked you over, like they were trying to assess the damage. Their gazes settled on your neck and breasts. They had sucked and marked all over them.

Your eyes drifted to a tray in the Asset's hand. They brought you food. The scent of the soup filled your nostrils as the Captain sat beside you. And the sandwich would at least be a bit filling. Who knew when they would feed you again?

"May I please have something to eat, sir?" you asked politely.

"Of course, doll," the Asset replied.

Both men looked pleased at how well you asked for your food. The Captain helped you sit up, slowly moving you so the Asset could sit on the other side of you. It felt strange being between them without them forcing themselves on you. And they didn't miss the small tremble that shook your body as they moved closer. 

"We know last night was a lot. We were rough on you, but you took everything. We're so proud of you," the Captain said, his tone tender as he took the sandwich from the tray.

You knew better than to ask to feed yourself. They probably thought you would have dumped the soup in their lap. Instead, you opened your mouth expectantly when the sandwich was brought to your lips. They hand fed you every bite like the Handler had. While you didn't want to feel helpless, you weren't even sure how well you could hold a spoon after the endless hours of being used. 

After they finished feeding you, and you ate every crumb, the Asset reached for another bowl on the tray and handed it to the Captain. You jumped when you felt a warm cloth press against your skin moments later. They were...cleaning you. The Asset occasionally dipped the cloth in the water, taking his time wiping everything away. It wouldn't wipe away the memories though. It wouldn't make what they did right. 

"Why bother cleaning me?" you asked as the Captain brushed your tangled hair back. 

"Because we take care of what's ours. You ARE ours."

It was jarring. One moment they were fucking into you without restraint and the next they were cleaning you like you were something precious... something to be cherished. And unlike the Handler who treated you like an animal, they treated you like you were special.It had to be a ploy to get your guard down. These men didn't actually care about you.

"You keep saying that, but that doesn't make it true," you argued, but there was little fire in your eyes.

"Your mind is taking longer to accept it than your body, but everything breaks. And when it does, we're going to pick up the pieces and put you back together."

"Until you find another toy to play with," you said bitterly. 

Both of them looked at them like you struck them. You were getting a headache. You knew your only value to them was your body. They would use you as their sex toy until they decided to get rid of you. They just wanted to keep you pinned down so they could take you until there was nothing left to take...Right?

"We're never letting you go, doll. What do we have to do to make you understand that?" the Asset asked, tracing a finger along your jaw. 

"And if I manage to escape?" you dared to ask.

"If you manage to escape, which you won't, you better pick a God and pray," the Handler said gruffly from the doorway, making you hide a bit. When did he show up? "Because anyone who helps you? They'll be dead. All of you loved ones? Dead. We will burn the world down and take turns fucking you in the ashes."

The words, their promise, hung in the air. They were telling the truth. Moments ago, you thought they were just using you for their own gratification. Right now though, each set of eyes displayed a sense of obsession. There was no guilt there. God, it was like they believed what they were doing to you was right.

You then noticed the Asset had a ghost of a smile on his face. You had grabbed onto his arm when the Handler showed back up. You quickly pulled your hand away before you could read into it. You would have grabbed onto anyone else around the Handler. That was it.

"Did she behave for you?" he asked, watching you as the others nodded. "Good. I forgive you."

He nodded, the soldiers moving off the bed so he could sit beside you. Closing your eyes as he unbuckled his belt and pants, you exhaled shakily. You kept your eyes closed as he took himself out. Another rape. Another to add to the tally mark.

"Don't worry, angel. I'm going to give you a small break," he said as he dragged you to his lap, facing you away from him. "You feel like you're hurting right now. We understand. We've all lost things. Each of us have dealt with pain...like when you lost your mother."

"My mother?" you asked as he lifted you. "How do you-" you didn't finish as he lowered you onto him, groaning a bit in pain as he split you open. You were so sore. He said he was going to give you a break. His hips didn't move though. He merely held you there as his lips brushed your ear.

"We know everything about you...How mundane your job felt. The smiles you had to fake around your friends when you did happy hours. How daddy dearest couldn't replace the loneliness you felt each and every day. You tried so hard to hide from the world, but you couldn't hide from us."

"Stop," you hissed. But his words...the way the soldiers looked at you. They were cutting that part of you open that you tried to lock away. You didn't want that. They had no right to anything involving you.

"And we know that we're the only ones who can satisfy you," he whispered.

With your back pressed against his chest and your legs spread obscenely, you were exposed to all of them. He was completely inside of your heat, the two of you fused together. One of his arms wrapped around your waist to keep you impaled on his cock. The other hand moved to rub your clit slowly. He stayed still, but you still felt his cock still throb as he kept rubbing you.

You felt him bite where your neck and shoulder met, groaning against it. The soldiers kept gazing at you as you began to shake. None of them moved, but you felt surrounded by them...smothered. Like they would snuff out the light in you and replace it with their darkness.

"I'm going to make you come. You're going to flutter and squeeze around me. You're going to fall apart just like this with them watching. We're going to make you see that this is your place."

"Your place is with us, darling. It always will be. Order comes from pain..." the Captain began.

"And with pain comes pleasure," the Asset continued.

"And you're ready for yours," the Handler finished.

You wailed as you fell apart, wishing like hell that you could have blocked out their words. You clenched and pulsed as the Handler finally showed you mercy and stopped playing with your clit. Your head fell back as you breathed in and out quickly, gazing at the The Asset in confusion when he reached forward and brushed his hand along your stomach possessively. You wanted to ask what he was doing before he said, "I hope the first one is mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will the poor reader react to that?!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't react well to their true intentions, but the Asset still wants a piece of you for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains dark!Bucky, non-con, a panic attack and slight breeding kink, so please turn back if this upsets you. This is not beta read and any and all mistakes are my own.

There was a loud ringing in your ears when the Asset pulled his hand away. You could hear the Captain talking to him, but you couldn't make out what they were saying. You didn't even react when you felt the Handler reach his peak. You were still trying to process what was said. What the Asset…

"What did you say?" you asked, a bit shocked at how hollow your voice sounded.

"I want your first baby to be mine," the Asset said easily. Like it was the most simple thing in the world. Like it was a normal thing for someone to be kidnapped, raped and impregnated. And he said the first. They wanted more than one. And it could happen. You weren't on anything and they hadn't used any kind of protection...

For a moment, you felt a sense of detachment. Like you weren't really there and that they weren't talking about you. When you went to take your next breath though, it felt like enough air didn't fill your lungs. You tried again. What was happening?

Your chest moved up and down as your vision began to narrow. You brought a trembling hand to your chest, feeling your heart pounding hard and fast. The Handler said something, but you ignored him as you tried to take another deep breath. Your breathing was getting shallow and sharper. It was starting to scare you. 

You felt hot and sweaty, even though you didn't have a stitch of clothing on. The trembling in your hand traveled down your arm. You couldn't make out the soldiers faces as your vision blurred more. Their voices rose a bit to get your attention, but you couldn't focus on them.

Fear overwhelmed you as your head began to spin. The ringing in your ears returned full force. You were sure you were drowning. They had to be holding your head under water. Your lungs were going to burst and your heart was going to pop out of your chest. You were going to die in this room. 

Your eyes were unseeing when you felt a pair of hands gently frame your face, their voice trying to get you to listen. No. They were drowning you. You were drowning and it was their fault.

“Darling, look at me,” a firm and kind voice drifted to your ears. Blue eyes penetrated the fog. The Captain was looking into your eyes and holding your face. “Listen to me. You’re having a panic attack. I need you to breathe for me. Can you do that? In…” he gestured up with one hand and you found yourself inhaling with him. “And out, slowly. Good girl. Breathe with me. In...and out…" he continued.

It wasn't easy at first, but you followed along. You concentrated on his voice and let the air flow in and out slowly. He never took his eyes away from your face. Your heart was still racing and your body was still shaking, but your breathing finally began to return back to normal. All the while the Captain guided you through it.

"That's it. You're back with us," he said as you slumped back against the Handler. His hands had been on your hips the entire time and you hardly felt them. You thought you were exhausted before, but now it felt like all of the energy had been zapped out of you. 

"Let me," the Asset said, nearly shoving the Captain aside so he could pull you away from the Handler. You didn't protest as he sat down and pulled you against him. He tucked your head under his chin as he wrapped the blanket around your worn out body. You didn't have the energy to push his hand away as it rested on your stomach. 

"Maybe I should-" the Captain said as he took a step forward.

"Don't!" the Asset snapped back, holding you closer. "I said let me," he added in a softer tone, gently rocking you. "Our baby is going to be beautiful. You'll see," he whispered in your ear. "You'll see."

You didn't argue with him as his rocking put you to sleep. 

*****

The Captain was sitting beside you when you woke up. Your blanket had been replaced by a clean one and a warm towel had been put on your head. His gaze was concerned. It was the most concerned he had looked since you met him. You sat up a bit when he held out his hand, careful not to jolt your body too much.

"Here. Take these. It should help your headache," he commanded gently as he placed two pills in your head. He could see the hesitation as you held your hand still. "It really is just to take the headache away."

You placed the pills in your mouth, swallowing them with the water when he put the glass to your lips. Similar to the night the soldiers gave you before, you felt like you just ran a marathon. Would your body ever be in any kind of shape to get out of there? You wish you knew.

"I want to apologize for Bu-the Asset," he said, quickly catching his near slip up. "He has been through more than you could possibly imagine. And with you finally here, he couldn't help but picture the future we're going to have together. It was too soon to tell you though and I'm sorry that you weren't ready to hear it."

You weren't dreaming then. They wanted you to have their children. The Asset especially. You listened carefully to his words. He wasn't apologizing for the Asset telling you their plans. You were obviously meant to hear them at some point, but...he was putting the blame on you for not being ready and willing so quickly. 

"So, you're saying this is my fault," you spoke, trying not to let bitterness creep in.

"I'm saying that you weren't ready...but you will be. I know you're a stubborn girl, but I also know you can behave. You'll fall in line."

"I'm not a soldier like you. How do you expect me to just fall in line?" you asked.

"Because you have to. How else do you expect to survive here? The only reason the Handler is leaving you alone right now is because of your panic attack."

"He doesn't seem like the type to care if I have a panic attack," you mumbled.

"I think you know by now he can be a sadistic bastard and I think you also know why he isn't bothering you at the moment."

You were silent as you thought of everything that had happened since you woke up in the room. How he had treated you...what they had done to you. And the sense of entitlement he seemed to hold over you. "He wants me to be pliant and obedient from all of your actions...not because of something HE couldn't control."

The Captain smirked as he nodded. "You really are a smart girl...so keep being smart. That doesn't mean thinking of ways to get out of this because that isn't going to happen. And I know you don't believe me right now, but the Asset deserves a piece of happiness."

You nearly scoffed. Did he really think you weren't going to try and escape at some point? Could you possibly pretend that this was where you wanted to be? And where did he get off trying to make a case for the other soldier? 

You rubbed your temples as you rested back again. What kind of life would this be for your baby if you really did get pregnant? Children were innocent, even more than you had been. They didn't deserve to be in a place like this. 

The door swung open quickly and nearly smacked the wall from the force. The Handler for once was not looking at you, but his body language nearly screamed how angry he looked. "Cap, we have a problem," he said.

The Captain's jaw clenched as he stood up. "Rest, darling," he said. He didn't look back as he walked straight out of the room. The Handler glanced back at you only for a moment before he slammed the door shut. It felt like all of the warmth had been sucked away. You weren't sure what had happened, but you felt sorry for the person that anger was directed at. 

*****

You were thankful later that the Captain gave you those pills. Your headache was nearly gone. It didn't take the ache of your body away completely, but you did feel a little better. Though you couldn't help but wonder if he would expect something in return later for giving you those. You still couldn't get a firm read on the Captain. Or any of them for that matter.

You also wondered what happened earlier to upset the Handler. You didn't want to deal with the consequences of whatever transpired. All you knew was that they hadn't been back since. So when you heard the door open, you held your breath.

The Asset walked through the door, alone, and shut it behind him. You stared at him from where you were laying. His footsteps were heavy as he went to you, like he was carrying an invisible weight on his shoulders. You weren't going to feel sorry for him. You couldn't feel sorry for one of your rapists, no matter how haunted his eyes had looked after your panic attack or from what the Captain said.

Words weren't exchanged between you two as he began to undress. He removed his boots and socks before he removed his vest and shirt. Your throat went dry when the belt was removed next, his fly swiftly going down. He pushed his briefs down with his pants, watching his erection spring free as he stepped out of them. 

Seeing all of him like this was a reminder that he truly was an intimidating force. A tortured Adonis who had you in his sights...the same man who gently rocked you to sleep. You clutched the blanket against you as he moved, his eyes still locked with yours as he gripped the end of it and slid it away. His biceps rippled as the mattress dipped under him, shuddering as he began to crawl over you.

"Tell me you're mine," he whispered as his hands slid up your thighs. 

"W-what?" you asked, your throat dry as his hands parted your legs. 

"Tell me you're mine. Say it."

"I'm yours," you whispered after a beat.

"Say it again," he said as his weight settled between your legs. 

"I'm yours," you said, your voice a bit stronger.

“And you're ours, but...I need you more," he said as he gripped his cock and guided it to your entrance. “I need you so much."

His mouth crashed to yours as he pushed in, your cry lost. There was no foreplay, but your body accepted his. Your heart hammered as he deepened the kiss, coaxing you to respond. He took his time kissing you as he wiggled his hips. He was kissing you like you were his willing lover.

"Say it again," he groaned as he started moving.

"I'm yours," you got out.

His metal hand took your wrists and pinned them over your head, the other hooking a leg around his waist. You gasped when you felt how deep he was. He never broke his pace as he gazed down at you, his blue eyes clinging to yours as he kept sinking himself to his limit. A chill ran through you, but you couldn't look away. 

He could see the war raging within you as he tightened your leg around him. Your breaths came out in pants as his hips rolled. He knew which angles hit that spot inside you now. It was disturbing how well he knew your body...How well they all did.

"You can't leave me. I won't let you," he said almost desperately. "You're going to look beautiful carrying my child. MINE."

His cry blended with yours as his thrust faster. You could feel his desperation as he drove into you with a purpose. He pressed his forehead to yours, the hand holding your wrists moving to cover your hands. It felt intimate...way too intimate. It was nearly suffocating.

"You'll glow. Fuck, you'll look perfect. I know you will."

Your body's reaction to his movements temporarily pushed away the dread of having his child. Your release began to crest as you gazed up at him. You whimpered as his thrusts turned almost frantic, gentle growls spilling out of his throat. Your walls fluttered as you got closer. Just a little more and he would push you over the edge...

"Come with me, doll," he said against your lips. 

You didn't fight the waves of pleasure that crashed over you, hearing him swear under his breath as you moaned. His thrusts became shallow and weak when he felt you pulse around him. Tremors of pleasure rippled from your core as he came, painting your walls with his seed. He rode out his orgasm, his face twisted in bliss like he was savoring every second of it. 

He lifted his head more to look at you once he stopped. You couldn't speak as you gazed back at him. That was different. It was...intense. And something else you didn't want to delve into. You could see the shift in his eyes like he felt something different, too. He didn't even blink as he moved his hand between your bodies.

"I'll take care of you both," he swore, his hand cradling your stomach.

Your heart broke a bit as some twisted part of you actually believed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! ❤️


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your resolve starts to slip around the Asset and the Handler is determined to remind you of your place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains Brock, non-con and choking, so please turn back if this upsets you. This is not beta read and any and all mistakes are my own.

The Asset had fallen asleep in your room, a leg wrapped around you as he held you against his chest. You cuddled close, surprised by how warm he was. It was like a bucket of water had been dumped on you when you fully woke up. It didn't matter how desperate he was for a life with you. He still raped you. 

He pulled you closer when you tried to slip out of his arms. "Morning, doll."

It felt too domestic. You weren't lovers in a shared bed. He had no right to treat you like you were. You renewed your efforts to slip free, the blanket sliding down as he finally gave you room to breathe. You wanted to cover yourself from his heated gaze.

"Don’t," he whispered, his metal hand gently gripping yours. “You’re so beautiful.”

You blushed as he gazed at you. He had a lazy smile on his face. It was a complete contrast to the animal that violated you. Who was the real Asset? The monster or this man?

"You know this isn't normal, right?"

"I know...but this is the only way," he told you, that lazy smile appearing again. "That punk wants a baby with you, too. He knows you'll be a good mother. Figures we'd fall for the same girl."

"A mother raising a child in a windowless prison?"

"No. We're going to build a home together. It has to be here, but...I promise it will be out of this room. I told you I'd take care of you. And just think about how good we'll always make you feel."

That made you blush deeper, looking away as that sick feeling formed in your stomach again. Thinking of last night just added to the traumatic experience. Being brutally raped was one thing, but that was something else. Were you starting to lose your resolve?

"I want to keep making you feel good," he whispered, his voice lowering.

"What happened to your arm?" you asked, changing the topic.

His brow furrowed for a moment, thrown off. "I…" 

"Can you at least tell me your name?" 

He was letting his walls down a bit, so you had to try. Maybe he could give you something. Anything. For a moment, it seemed like he would when he sighed and brought the metal hand to your chin. Your eyes slipped shut as he brushed his thumb along your bottom lip. 

"My name…"

"Soldat."

The Handler glared from the doorway and the Asset looked less than pleased at being interrupted. You didn't see his face when he turned away, but you saw the glare from the Handler darken. They were having a silent battle. Neither of them wanted to back down.

“So...you did sleep here," the Handler said above a whisper.

“Yeah, I did. Best sleep I've had in years."

"I don't recall telling you to sleep in here."

"I don't recall needing your permission," his tone angry.

"Don't forget who's in charge, Soldat," he nearly snarled.

"Don't forget who found her!"

A tension filled the room that hadn't been present before. You felt uncomfortable the more you sat there. You didn't miss the way the Handler's jaw ticked when the Asset pulled you close. Thankfully, the Captain chose to show up.

"What's going on?" he questioned as he assessed the other men.

"I'm just reminding your pal who's in charge here."

You refrained from rolling your eyes at their pissing contest. "Why does it matter if he slept here? I thought I belonged to all of you."

No one responded, but the Captain exchanged a tense look with the Asset. Another silent exchange that you couldn't make out. You didn't understand. What changed? 

"That you do," the Handler finally spoke. "And since you did such a good job taking care of him, I think you should get a reward."

"...a reward?"

"A shower. I'm sure you're tired of the whore baths, as much as we love giving them to you."

"You mean...I actually get to leave this room?" you asked hopefully.

"Don't get too excited, darling," the Captain said as the Handler pulled out a bandana. 

He crossed the room, ignoring the Asset as he wrapped it around your eyes. Not being able to see where they were or what they could do was terrifying. You felt the metal hand give you a reassuring squeeze as you tensed up. You didn't want to admit that it slightly calmed you. 

"I'm right here, doll."

"Actually...you need to come with me," the Captain said.

You tensed up again at that. The Captain didn't sound happy, just authoritative. They weren't going to leave you alone with the Handler after that tense exchange, were they?

"I want to stay with her."

"We'll be back quickly. I promise."

A strand of hair was tucked behind your ear as the Asset brushed his lips across your temple. The warmth of his body left your side after a moment. You had to refrain from calling out as their footsteps got further and further away. You wouldn't resort to that. 

The Handler picked you up, making you yelp..Of course they chose a cloth that couldn't be seen through at all. You tried to count the number of footsteps as he carried you out of the room. You weren't sure how that would help, but you didn't hear anything outside of the soft echo of his footsteps.

Your feet were placed on a cold floor before the makeshift blindfold was ripped away. You blinked a couple of times as you took in the small room. You avoided looking at the mirror, not wanting to see what you looked like. The bathtub looked clean at least. And there was a towel waiting for you.

"The water should be warm. Enjoy."

*****

Showers were a luxury you never thought you would have to pay for. You were unable to stop the moan that passed your lips the instant the water hit your face. You could feel some of the chill from your weary bones melt away. Your fingertips tickled your scalp as you ran your hands through your hair. For a moment, it felt like you were back at-

The breath was knocked out of you when you were spun around and shoved against the tiles. The Handler's eyes were dark and wild as he stepped under the water with you, gripping his hard cock. Even that looked angry and red as he invaded your space. You tried in vain to move around him. His hands suddenly slapped against the sides of your head, boxing you in. 

"You didn't actually think I'd leave you alone in here, did you?"

Your answer was gargled when he shoved two fingers into your mouth. He plunged them in deep, wetting them, before he pulled them out. You shrieked as he kicked your legs apart, having to grab onto him so you wouldn't fall. The fingers that had occupied your mouth moved between your legs, feeling you. He seemed satisfied as he moved his hands to your hips, lifting you to wrap around him.

"You ready for me, angel?" he asked, dragging his cock along your folds.

"I'm never ready for you."

"What? You don't want me?"

"I'd rather have the Asset," you snapped without thinking.

Something flashed in his whiskey colored eyes. "This is gonna hurt."

That was your only warning as he rammed into you. Your cry filled the room as he buried himself to the hilt in a punishing thrust. It felt like he split you in two. He didn't pause for you to adjust. And there was absolutely no softness within him as he began to piston in and out of you.

"Little slut. Wanting him over me," he growled.

You felt the full pressure of his intrusion as he moved harder, clawing at his shoulders for purchase. He fucked you in earnest, more filthy words tumbling from his lips. Your abused pussy felt every. Single. Thrust. And his thrusts didn't cease their punishing rhythm as you turned your head away. 

"Don’t you fucking look away from me,” he growled, gripping your neck. "I told you. I own you. Not the Asset. Not the Captain. ME. You may want to be theirs, but you're going to be mine more."

You struggled to breathe as he choked you, your body shaking against his. The thick end of his cock kept hitting your cervix. He hardened more inside you as dots danced in front of your eyes. You weren't sure how much more you could take, but he was getting close.

"Please," you gasped.

"Take it, bitch."

Hot jets of his come filled you, his hips still slamming against yours. Your whimper of pain was drowned out as his grip tightened. His hips finally came to a stop, but it didn't stop the pain that began to spread. You couldn't even mouth the word "please" as your eyes began to roll back.

"Don't you fucking forget who you really belong to."

He released your neck with enough force that your head bounced off the tiles. You slid down as his cock slipped free, your breaths coming in desperate pants. You didn't see his stare as you hung your head. You simply let the water wash over you as your breathing evened out. 

"You got something to say to me?" he asked.

"Thank you, sir," you responded, your eyes still trained on the floor.

"Good girl," he said, grabbing your hair. "Now...clean me off."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brock really is a bastard, isn't he? Thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your resolve starts to crumble and one of the men gives you a piece of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains dark!Bucky, dark!Steve, signs of Stockholm syndrome and non-con, so please turn back if this upsets you. This is not beta read and any and all mistakes are my own.

The water had gone cold by the time the Handler was done with you. The darkness in his eyes was gone as he shut it off, but you kept shaking. You didn't stop shaking as he dressed himself and wrapped the towel around you, but he didn't seem to care. For the time being, he was sated. He even gave you a small smile as he dried you off. 

"You look good with swollen lips," he whispered, kissing you as he slipped the blindfold back on.

You sniffled as he lifted you in his arms. He gently shushed as he carried you. How much more would he do until he broke you? Would the others even care? No, they left you alone with him. 

You shrieked when you were suddenly dropped, bouncing on the mattress. You tore the blindfold off, seeing all three men standing there. The Asset looked like he wanted to reach out to touch you. But the Captain...

The Captain's eyes narrowed as he looked down at you. You didn’t speak, your heart racing as he eyed you. Was he mad, too? Did he know what happened with the Handler? Did it matter? You just didn't want to see that condescending look in his eyes.

"Are you guys here for your turn?"

"Our turn?" 

"Yeah...your turn. Isn't that what I'm here for? Your little slut to take your frustrations out on? To knock me up?"

His shoulders fell a bit. "I told you to be smart."

"Aww. You disappointed the Captain. How does that feel?" the Handler taunted.

You wouldn't admit it, but a part of you hated that you had. It wasn't like you were trying to impress him, but he warned you that the Handler wasn't to be messed with. You didn't listen and it got you in trouble. 

And that...that made you angry. "I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask for you to kidnap and rape me! I want to go home! Let me go! Just LET ME GO!" 

The Handler stepped forward and smacked you across the face. You touched your cheek as the Captain held the Asset back. You weren't sure if he was trying to get to the Handler or to you. He calmed though after the Captain whispered in his ear. 

"Just let me go," you cried. 

"Say goodbye to the soldiers. You won't be seeing them for some time," the Handler told you.

Your head snapped up at that. "What? But...why?"

"Shut up! I thought you learned your lesson in the shower, but you're too fucking stubborn. You want to act like a bitch, that's exactly how you'll be treated."

The Captain whispered something else to the Asset, both men looking at you sadly. They looked torn. You didn't want their pity. You wanted their help.

"I'm sorry, doll," the Asset whispered before all three left, the door slamming as you began to scream again.

*****

The light stayed on in your room, illuminating it as best as it could. You had no idea of how long had passed. You didn't even know what day it was anymore. The minutes just bled together.

Things fell into an uneasy routine. The Handler would come in and make you sit on the floor to eat. Once a day, you cleaned yourself with the cloth and bowl of water. He even let you brush your teeth, watching as you spit into the bowl he provided. 

But...he didn't touch you. At all. He didn't even say a word to you unless he had to. Whenever he finished, he left with a slam of the door. And you were left all alone without anything to pass the time.

You groaned. You just had to snap at them. Why didn't you just keep your mouth shut? You weren't being careful. What could you do to fix this?

You couldn't avoid your thoughts when you were by yourself. You wondered what your friends were doing. Were you replaced at your job? Was your dad looking for you anymore or had he given up hope? Did everyone think you were dead?

Biting your lip, your mind drifted to the soldiers. True to the Handler's words, they hadn't come to see you. Was he keeping them out or did they decide you weren't worth the trouble? No, it had to be the Handler. They wanted to see you…At least, you thought they did.

Confusion and rage threatened to overwhelm you before you just felt sorrow. You were lonely. You just wanted some sort of comfort. You wanted to be told that you were going to be okay. You wanted...you wanted your soldiers to see you.

You made a pained sound. You weren't supposed to think like that. They weren't yours and you weren't theirs. But the intrusive thought kept working its way through your mind the more alone you were. Would it be so bad?

Yes! Yes, it would be. You would have no freedom. Your life wouldn't be your own. Your life wasn't your own anymore though, was it? Maybe your fate was sealed the moment they found you.

With the soldiers came the Handler. How did someone so vile get you in his sights? You couldn't begin to imagine him as a father. If you wanted this to get better though, you had to try and cooperate. You had to... comply. Behave.

The next time the Handler came in, you spoke. "I'm sorry, sir," you cleared your throat from the lack of use. "I'm really sorry. I belong to all of you and I shouldn't have taunted you the way I did. I...I shouldn't have told you to send me home. This is where I belong."

He regarded you before he fell back into his routine. You felt defeated as he fed you. He didn't think you were being sincere. You swallowed your pride when you finished eating, sliding from the bed. He raised an eyebrow as you settled on your knees.

"Please forgive me, sir," you begged as you looked up at him.

A full minute went by as he stared down at you. He reached out and tilted your chin so you looked up at him more. His eyes gave away nothing. It was the first time he touched you since you snapped...and just as quickly as he touched you, he pulled away and left you on your knees.

You didn't even jump when he slammed the door shut. You made no move to get back on the bed. He hadn't forced himself on you. He didn't take anything from you. He...he didn't forgive you.

Pressing your face into the mattress, you began to cry. Your fingers clutched the blanket, just needing something to hold onto. You needed something to ground you. You were so tired…

*****

Your tears had stopped, but you hadn't climbed back to bed. Your knees hurt from kneeling. You paid no mind to it. With the pain you at least felt something.

A pair of warm arms wrapped around you, but it had to be a dream. No one was there with you, were they? Your head was lifted as you were placed on the bed, a sob almost bursting from you when the Asset framed your face. The Captain stood beside him, gently smiling down at you. They were here. Your soldiers were here.

"It's okay, doll."

"I'm sorry," you swore.

"Shh, darling. We've got you."

You still felt like you were dreaming when they quickly undressed. The Captain pulled something out of his pocket that you couldn't see. Both men were just out of reach and you wanted them closer. After so long with being alone, you just wanted the warmth of their bodies.

"Do you need us?"

"We need to hear you say it."

"Yes...I need you," you nodded slowly. 

They moved silently on the bed, the Captain moving behind you. The Asset framed your face again before he kissed you deeply. His tongue slipped past your lips, the Captain sucking on your earlobe. The tender kisses made your head spin. 

"You need to listen from now on," the Captain said, hearing him pop something open. Your mind registered what he had taken out of his pocket as he slicked up his fingers. He was...no. He wasn't going to take you there, was he?

"Just relax, doll. I promised we'd take care of you."

"Wait. Wait! I've never..." you whispered when his finger slid between your cheeks.

"You get to be her first, pal."

"I'll be careful, darling. It's going to feel like heaven taking both of us like this," he promised as he kissed along your neck again.

You held your breath as you felt the tip of his slick finger press against your entrance. He was gentle as he pushed his finger into your tight muscle, moving it in and out. He pushed in a bit more each time. You knew how big he was. How was he even going to fit?

"Breathe, doll," the Asset whispered as he brought his thumb to your clit, distracting you from the sting. 

You let out a breath. The thumb on your clit was driving you mad as you felt a second finger begin to breach you. You bit your lip as you adjusted to the feel. He was being slow as he worked you open. Tears came to your eyes at how careful his motions were. 

"Missed feeling you. Don't do that to us again."

Soon you were writhing between them, both mouths trailing scorching kisses along your neck as they prepped you. The Asset's touch was teasing, but he didn't move his thumb faster. He teased you just enough to help with the foreign feel. You never trusted anyone enough for this.

You cried out by the time a third finger slid into you. The Asset ran his flesh, calloused hand over your aching breasts. You were gently pushed against his broad chest as your legs were spread, feeling the Captain move his fingers deep. You whined when his fingers slowly moved out of the tight ring. 

"You're ready for us."

The Asset nodded as he spread your legs open more, slowly pulling you onto his cock. The Captain felt you stiffen when he slowly began to push into your virgin hole. You already felt stretched open and he was just barely in. He waited until you exhaled before he began to push in more. The Asset's eyes were excited as he took in the sight of you. 

"That's it. Take him, doll. Take us both."

He kissed you passionately to soothe you and you could feel that he wanted to move his hips. He was patient though as the Captain continued to slide in with a groan. Having both of them in you like this, you didn't know where you began or ended. It was like you belonged there.

"Oh...God, wait until you feel her like this."

"Soon. Right now, we need to make our girl see stars."

You felt a finger trail down your chest before both sets of hips rolled up. Their groans were nearly in unison as they built up a slow rhythm between them. They moved like they had all the time in the world. The tempo was going to drive you insane.

The metal hand turned your face to the Captain so he could give you a searing kiss. You felt impossibly full, like they would still be inside of you once they were finished. The dull pain had faded as they kept up their steady movements. They were going to take you apart.

"You should hear yourself. So pretty," the Captain murmured in your ear.

Their sweat slicked bodies caged you in as you struggled to stay in control. Their hands and mouths moved everywhere they could reach. You could feel unshed tears behind your eyelids as they whispered against your skin. They were wrecking you and you didn't do a thing to stop them. 

“Oh...I'm..." you moaned when you began to clench around them, making both of them groan.

“Come with us. Fall apart. We'll catch you.”

You clamped down as they sped up, the sound of your cry surprising you. The Captain's hands dug into your hips as he chased his release, the Asset growling in satisfaction. You were filled in both ends, both pressing against you as they got lost in ecstasy. Your body went limp between them as your eyes shut. You wanted to stay in that haze.

"Are you going to behave from now on?" the Captain asked against your neck.

"I will, Captain...Asset."

The Asset pressed a kiss to the corner of your mouth. "Call me Bucky."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally got a name! And how will the reader ACTUALLY feel about the events that just transpired? Thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't have time to dwell on what happened between you and the soldiers as your nightmare continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains Brock and non-con, so please turn back if this upsets you. This is not beta read and any and all mistakes are my own.

You awoke the next morning, still sandwiched between the soldiers. That was the first time both men slept in here. You were shocked you all fit in the bed, but they managed. Swallowing, you thought back to the previous night. You truly gave in. You let the Captain and the Asset...no. Bucky. He said his name was Bucky.

"I know you're awake, darling. I can practically hear you thinking," the Captain's breath tickled your ear. "Talk to me."

"Am I going crazy?"

"No. You're just starting to see that you belong with us. By accepting that, you're letting go of your past and that isn't easy. It will get easier though and you can look forward."

"How do I look forward?"

"By trusting us," Bucky softly answered as he opened his eyes.

You wanted to trust them, but...could you? If the Handler just told them to leave again, would they? Would they hurt you again if he demanded it? You shuddered as your previous punishment came to mind. How they used you and kept using you...

"Easy, doll," he whispered, kissing you to bring you back to the present.

"As much as I would love another round," the Captain interrupted with a smirk. "We need to get up."

"We do?"

"We have a lot to discuss," he told you as he got up and stretched. You caught yourself staring as he bent over to retrieve his clothes, blushing as you looked away. After everything you still had that reaction.

When Bucky got up to get dressed, he brought you up beside him. He surprised you by slipping his shirt over you. He smoothed out a couple of wrinkles with his hand. You were swimming in it. "You look good in my clothes. I'm tempted to just tear it off though."

His hands settled on your hips as the Captain shook his head. "Later."

Bucky sighed in displeasure as he lifted you up, feeling him nuzzle your hair for a moment. It should have disturbed you how easily you cuddled close in his arms, but it didn't for the moment. You merely stared after the Captain as he led the way. They...they didn't put a blindfold on you. Not letting your excitement show, you held on as he carried you bridal style into the hall.

You weren't sure what you were expecting, but it wasn't as dark or seedy as you imagined. The hall was long and plain with identical doors on each side. It looked like a prison. You couldn't hear anything in the other rooms as you were carried to the other end.

The smell of the food hit your nostrils as you were carried into the room. You were disappointed that there was no window in that room either. There was simply a table and three chairs with the Handler sitting at the head. Your eyes drifted to the food. It looked delicious.

"Good morning," he smiled, making you tense up. He sounded ...cheerful. That unnerved you in so many ways. "Bring her over here."

Bucky hesitated for a moment before he did as he was told. He pressed a kiss to your hair as he set you on the Handler's lap. You let him adjust you, not missing the way his hips rolled up. After so long without touching you, he wanted you to feel that he still desired you.

"We had your favorite made. Isn't that nice?"

You looked at the table again as the soldiers took a seat on each side. It really was your favorite breakfast...another reminder that these men had watched you. Stalked you. The thought almost pushed your hunger away.

"I said we had your favorite made. Isn't that nice?" he asked with a slight edge to his tone.

"Yes! It's very nice. Thank you, sir," you said quickly.

That seemed to appease him for the moment as he put an arm around your waist. He picked up a piece of the fruit, bringing it to your lips. Your mouth opened obediently. So, they were back to feeding you.

"Good girl," he smirked. "You're finally accepting that this is where you're meant to be. I know it wasn't easy for you feeling alone like that. It's like you wanted me to punish you."

You opened your mouth, but quickly closed it. You couldn't rise to the bait and get angry. Licking your lips, you tried again. "I'm sorry for stepping out of line, sir."

"Do we need to remind you what the rules are?" he questioned as he fed you another bite, waiting for you to swallow.

"Do as you say. Don't swear. Use my manners. Don't try to escape," you rattled off easily.

"And what happens if you step out of line again?"

"I'll be punished, sir," you replied, darkness flashing in his eyes briefly.

"Yes, you will. But now that we're getting past that, we have more rules to establish," he said, gesturing to a pill beside his plate. "This is a prenatal vitamin. You will take one every morning with breakfast. Understood?"

"I understand, sir," you swore, taking the pill and drinking it down once he gave it to you.

"And you'll eat everything we give you. No questions asked. We need you to be healthy," the Captain added.

"I'll eat everything you give me, Captain."

"And…don't fight us. When we want you, we'll have you," the Asset said. You were a bit stunned. He didn't sound like the tender Bucky that kissed you like you meant something. He sounded like someone else entirely. But...he also kept telling you to trust him. You could trust him, right?

"I won't fight you, Asset," you whispered. You weren't sure if the Handler knew that he revealed his name to you. He would correct you if he still wanted you to call him Bucky.

"And as long as you continue to be good...you'll love it," the Handler whispered against the shell of your ear.

"May I please ask all of you some questions concerning my future here? And you'll answer truthfully, sirs?"

"You may and we will," he said after a beat.

"Where are we?"

"Washington DC," the Captain answered.

You couldn't believe it. What were you doing there? That was nowhere near your home. If you managed to escape, how would you get back home?

"Is...anyone looking for me?"

"No. As far as the world is concerned, you died when we burned down your apartment building."

"You b...you burned my building down?" you asked in shock as they chuckled.

"We're very good at covering our tracks and making people disappear. A few of your neighbors couldn't get out in time. The funeral was nice. Your headstone is right beside your mother's. Isn't that sweet?"

There was no sorrow or shame as the Handler casually spoke about faking your death. Or how they killed your neighbors. Innocent people dead simply because they lived in your building. It was sickening.

And your dad...You pictured his sobs at your headstone. You were his world. He was all alone now. All because these men wanted you.

"They...think I'm dead? My neighbors...Oh, god. My dad…" you cried, covering your face.

"Look forward," the Captain reminded you as you tried not to have another panic attack. "The world outside of us doesn't exist right now."

Bucky at least had the nerve to look a bit guilty as you wiped your eyes. That look faded quickly though. "You have us. You don't need them. You never did," he told you fiercely.

"And don't think we can't hurt more people outside of these walls should you choose to disobey us. I have a whole STRIKE Force who would love some toys to play with. How long do you think your friends would last?"

You blood ran cold at his threat. Your friends were good, caring people who didn't deserve to be in place like this. To be used and broken. And you wouldn't put it past them to hurt them to teach you a lesson. But...YOU didn't deserve to be there either.

"Besides...what would your friends think if they knew how hard we could make you come? Or how you can suck cock like a champ? You think they'd be disgusted? Pity you? Wish you were really dead like they think you are?"

The Handler seemed amused when you flinched. Shame flooded you. It wasn't as if you wanted your body to react the way it did. Would they understand you were doing what you needed to survive?

You inhaled and exhaled slowly as you pushed that thought away. "Okay...okay. So...we're in DC. And the world thinks I'm...dead," you said more to yourself than to them. "So what does that mean if...when...I get pregnant?"

"If money is your concern, we have more than enough. And working will not be a concern either because you'll be helping to raise and teach the kids," the Captain assured you. "As far as your health, we have some of the best doctors at our disposal. They'll keep you and the babies healthy."

You inhaled and exhaled again slowly. They expected you to be a housewife and mother. A home to children and three men who would continue to take from you. They made it seem normal. It was a nightmare.

"Kids need to flourish. How will they do that in a prison cell?"

"When you show us that you can continue to follow the rules, we'll move you to a more comfortable room. And once you have your first, we'll move you to the house."

You still had so many questions to ask, but the next that came out of your mouth was important to you. "I keep asking this, so please...why me?"

The Handler finished his plate. "I think that's enough questions for now."

"Sir, please-"

"I said that's enough," his eyes flashed as he lifted you off of his lap and shoved the empty plate away.

"I'm sorry, sir," you swore, not wanting to anger him.

"That's my good girl," he grinned. "You boys keep eating...I want to show our girl what she has to look forward to each morning once we're in our new home."

He bent you across the table and you blanched as you heard him unbuckle his pants. His hand pressed hard between your shoulder blades to keep you down. The soldiers didn't help as your shirt was pushed up your legs. You shivered as your ass was exposed, but you kept still. You had to willingly yield...behave.

The Handler's hands moved appreciatively over your hips before he drove his hard cock into you without warning. It didn't seem to matter how many times they had you. Your body still went into a bit of shock whenever one of them filled you. The shock didn't last long enough to block out the pain.

"Fuck, you're still so tight...so pliant."

He pounded into you, keeping your chest against the table. As he thrust into you, you tried to grip the table to brace yourself. Your hands were taken to stretch out your arms instead, making you gasp. Color rose in your cheeks as the soldiers caressed your hands with their thumbs, using their free hands to continue their meal.

"This is your life, angel. Doesn't it feel nice?"

"Y-Yes, sir," you whimpered.

"Good girl," he groaned.

You closed your eyes as you were fucked into the table, not seeing your soldiers watching you. They wouldn't help you. How were you supposed to trust them? And they still wouldn't tell you what you had done to gain their attention. Why?

You tried to block out the Handler's grunts, a tear sliding out of the corner of your eye as your body rocked from the force. This couldn't be your life, yet it was. And right now, you had to endure. If only to survive what was yet to come...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These men aren't afraid to get their hands dirty if it keeps you in line. And what else is on the horizon?! Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a small heart-to-heart with the Captain, bad news brings a startling revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mainly dark!Bucky, non-con, slight breeding kink and oral sex, so please turn back if this upsets you. This is not beta read and any and all mistakes are my own. I also apologize for any medical mistakes presented in this chapter!

You rested after breakfast, trying to get comfortable. Each of them had a turn with you on the table. You were surprised when they gave you a warmer blanket and a fluffy pillow. Each of them even left you a shirt to wear. After seeing you in Bucky's, they must have decided their clothes looked good on you. 

You sighed as you began to drift off. Had you just cooperated in the beginning, would it have been like this? A bit of... comfort and kindness? You had no way of knowing now. And truthfully it didn't matter at this point. 

They were each passionate in their own way. The Handler was the most aggressive of the three and you always hoped the soldiers would at least be there when he took what he wanted. Their presence soothed you. It shouldn't have. 

You were surprised when the Captain came in alone, bringing a chair, a book and charcoal with him. He sat feet away from you and got comfortable, not saying anything as he opened it up. His eyes narrowed in concentration as he moved the charcoal across the sketchpad. You slowly sat up, not wanting to disturb him. He gave you a small smile as he lifted his head. He looked handsome when he smiled.

"I love to draw," he explained, starting to sketch again. "You did a good job behaving today at breakfast. I knew you could do it."

"Thank you, sir."

"But you still don't trust us," he mused.

"I...I'm still scared. I don't know just how far you'll take your aggressions out on me, Captain," you admitted. 

That made him pause for a moment. "You know...I wasn't always like this. I used to be this...skinny little punk. I never let that stop me from fighting. And Bucky always looked out for me. So I looked out for him. We still do."

You hugged your knees to your chest as he opened up to you. You sensed a closeness between them. With the soldiers...they just had each other's back. It wasn't like how they were with the Handler. 

"He used to chase after girls and have fun, but he admitted to me one day that he wanted to find the right girl and start a family. It was a thought he always held onto, even when... something bad happened. It was something I wanted, too. We both wanted to build a home. And after everything we went through..we didn't think that was possible until you."

"You...imagined sharing a girl with your best friend?" you asked in disbelief.

"When we were younger, no. But things changed. Look...I understand that part of you is still scared. This arrangement is a lot to take in, but we're your family now. I'll help you through it. Bucky will help you through it."

"And the Handler?" you asked.

The Captain chuckled almost to himself. "Believe it or not, he can have his good moments. You'll see those of you're lucky."

"I don't understand your relationship with him," you said, hoping you weren't overstepping. 

The Captain seemed to choose his next words carefully. "Some people don't always get to choose who they are aligned with."

There was something he wasn't telling you. They weren't telling you a few things though. The Asset gave you his name though. The Captain was opening up and that was a big step. You had to bide your time.

"Get some rest, darling. You'll need it."

*****

The next time you opened your eyes, you knew you weren't in your bed. The lights were too bright and the bed was uncomfortable. You squinted as you tried to sit up, jumping when the Asset put his hands on your shoulders to help. He chuckled when you turned your head to look at him.

"Easy. It's just us."

Bucky was sitting in a chair across from the exam table. The Captain was leaning against the wall beside him, gently smiling at you. The Asset held you steady as you looked around. It was...it looked like an exam room. 

"What is this?"

"We need to have you examined," the Captain said. "Make sure you're still healthy and they'll take blood samples to see if you're pregnant."

His words didn't have a chance to sink in when the door opened, a middle aged woman walking in. You could only assume she was the doctor. She looked at you with kind, but sad, eyes. You wondered if she was here by choice. 

"It's nice to finally meet you," she smiled. 

So she knew about you in some capacity. She had to at least know that all three of them had been with you. Either way, the look she gave you spoke volumes. She wasn't going to help you. 

"You have nothing to worry about," she assured you. "I'm going to check your vitals. We'll do a breast and pelvic exam. I'll also need to get a urine and blood sample from you. There's the bathroom to get your urine sample and you can slip this gown on."

"She can put the gown on out here," the Handler corrected her. 

The doctor tried to hide her discomfort as she nodded. "Very well," she said, handing you the cup as she helped you off the table.

The bathroom door was already open as you walked over. When you went inside to shut it, the Asset put his hand up to stop it. He didn't say anything as he stared at you. None of them did. 

Fighting off the feeling of humiliation, you sat down on the toilet to go. You felt like you were back in your cell, less than a functioning human being. You quickly did your business, filling the cup up to the line that you needed to. When you set the cup on the counter to wash your hands, you were shocked at your reflection. 

It was the first time you had looked at yourself since you arrived. For a moment, you didn't recognize who you were. There were circles under your eyes and your skin looked pale. There was a haunting in your eyes that hadn't been there before. You looked down as you washed your hands. If you kept looking, you would start to cry. 

The doctor took the cup with one hand and handed you the gown with the other. She looked uncomfortable again, but didn't make a move to help you though. You quickly removed the shirt and slipped the gown on, ignoring their gazes as you got back on the table. You just wanted to get this over with. 

She began with taking your temperature. After listening to your heart and breathing, she slipped the blood pressure cuff around your upper arm. You were surprised that it was within the normal range. Having the men so close by...watching…

"I'm happy to see that you're in good shape," she smiled softly. "When was the date of your last menstrual cycle?"

You tried to think of when that was. "I'm...trying to remember the date."

"She started two weeks before we brought her here," Bucky answered for you. 

The doctor took note of that along with your vitals as you processed that. They watched you close enough to know when your period was. There were so many things wrong with this equation. It was... completely invasive and disturbing.

"Go ahead and lay back, please."

You did so and opened your gown for your breast exam. Lifting your arm over your head, she checked your breast carefully. You understood why they wanted a female doctor. If another man was touching you like this, they would probably lose it.

"Good, good. We're almost done," she promised as you moved up to place your feet in the stirrups. She quickly slipped her glove on, coating her fingers with some gel. "You may feel some pressure. Just try to relax."

You somehow ignored the feeling of her gloved fingers checking you. It was just like going to your normal doctor. You simply stared at the ceiling when she used the speculum next. The men watched everything, of course.

"You did very well," she said, handing you a cloth so you could clean yourself. "Last thing we need is your blood sample."

"Later," Bucky said in a husky tone.

"I insist we get her blood."

"You can wait outside until we're finished," the Captain said. 

The doctor looked at you sadly before she went outside. You tried to sit up, but the Handler firmly pushed you back down. Bucky took the doctor's place on the stool, keeping your feet in the stirrups. Your heart raced when the Captain moved to the other side of the bed. You were surrounded.

"Seeing you like this...open for us," Bucky whispered as he took the cloth to thoroughly clean you.

Your gown was pulled back open, shivering from the cool air in the room. A gasp left your lips as the Captain and Asset's mouths descended on your breasts. They swirled their tongues around your nipples, sucking and nipping on the soft flesh. Alternating between firm and tender, you couldn't help but arch your back off the table.

"Your tits are gorgeous. Gonna look so beautiful when they're full of milk," the Captain rasped.

Not wanting to be ignored, you felt Bucky kiss along your thighs. He placed his hands on your hips to pull you closer. Your ass would have been hanging off if he didn't have a firm grasp on them. You felt helpless as he brushed his tongue along your lips. It didn't stop it from feeling good. 

You wanted to cover your face. Closing your eyes didn't block out their mouths. You felt every flick, every bite, every lick. They were devouring you. Every nerve ending felt like it was on fire.

"Good girl. Sing for me," he breathed, flicking your clit with his tongue.

You bucked as he did it again. Each time you arched, one of them held you down. You gripped the sides of the table as they made you take it. He sucked and lapped at you like he was starved. Like he was addicted to your taste. Heat gathered in your core as he explored you with his vigor. Waves of pleasure began to flow down your spine. You couldn't stop it.

"Come for me. Let me taste it, doll."

You cried out as you began to spasm, breathless as your orgasm hit you. Giving in was like losing a piece of yourself and having it feel this good made it hurt that much more. You were dizzy as he came down, but he growled and kept going. He teased your overly sensitive clit until you whined. 

Your body nearly jolted again as all of their mouths stopped at once. The action left you cold. You went to pull your gown together again, but you were stopped. Their eyes were all on you and they all looked hungry.

"Who wants her mouth first?"

*****

The doctor avoided your gaze once she was finally let back in to get your blood sample. You were certain you looked debauched. The men had no shame. In fact, they looked proud of themselves. 

"We should have the results soon," she said once she finished, putting a bandage on your arm before quickly leaving. 

"We'll have to decide on names," Bucky said, bringing a bottle of water to your lips.

"I want Sarah if we have a girl," the Captain smiled. 

"...I want a son," the Handler admitted after a moment. 

You looked at him out of the corner of your eye. It was the softest tone you heard from him. You couldn't imagine a monster like him as a dad, yet you could see in his eyes that he wanted that. And he wanted that with you, for some reason.

They kept talking around you, happily and casually. They had all of these plans for you and you future children. Their laughter stopped when the doctor came back in much later. You held your breath when you saw the look on her face. Whatever it was, it wasn't good. 

"What is it?" the Captain asked.

"The test. It...came back negative."

A heavy silence fell over the room. The men didn't even move. You could see fear written all over the doctor's face. You were certain the same fear was reflected in your eyes. 

"Mind repeating that for us, doc?" the Handler asked in a gentle tone. And that...that tone made the doctor begin to sweat. 

"The test came back negative. She...she isn't pregnant."

You dared to look around, not sure where to focus. The Captain was as still as a statue. The Handler's cold stare was focused on the doctor, which made her squirm more. And the Asset-

You heard his metal hand hit the wall, making the doctor shout in fear. He began to destroy the room, his enraged screams bouncing off the walls. You covered your head as the medical tools went flying. 

"Please! I'm sorry. She is perfectly healthy. And we double checked her blood sample. With the ser-"

The doctor's words were cut off as the Asset began to choke her. You watched in horror as she clawed in vain at the arm. Her face began to an ugly shade of purple. You never saw someone on the brink of death up close before. The sound of her wheezing would give you nightmares. 

The worst part was that the Captain and the Handler didn't even try to stop him. Their hateful glares were trained on the doctor's face as her tongue began to swell. The veins popped in her bulging eyes as her arms fell limp at her sides. 

"Bucky, please. Stop!" you begged.

Her body fell to the floor. You weren't sure if she was dead or not. The Asset strode to you and grabbed you by your arm, making you whimper in pain as he yanked you up from the table. What was he going to do to you?

"Please. I'm sorry!" you cried as he dragged you from the room. 

You begged as he turned a corner and dragged you back down to your hall. Reaching his intended destination, he threw open the door with his free hand and shoved you inside. You stumbled and caught yourself before you fell. He followed you in, the others not far behind. You brushed the hair out of your eyes when you heard a muffled sound in front of you. 

The blood drained from your face as you saw the man handcuffed to the table. He struggled to get you as the door was slammed shut. One of his eyes was swollen shut, but he was still looking at you. He tried to scream through the gag, but you couldn't make out what he was saying. 

Your knees buckled as you stepped forward. One of them held you back as you tried to find your voice. You were finally able to make a broken sound. 

"...Dad?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They didn't take that well, did they? And what will this revelation bring? Stay tuned and thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn exactly why you were taken and that may be the thing to shatter you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does not contain non-con, but it is an angsty one. This is not beta read and any and all mistakes are my own.

You shook your head, trying to comprehend that your dad was sitting here. "Dad?" you asked again. "What the hell did you do to him?!"

The Handler went over and ripped the gag from your dad's mouth, making him cough. You wanted to run to him, comfort him, free him. But Bucky, no...The ASSET held you back. 

"... Sweetheart, are you okay?" your dad asked. His voice sounded rough, like he hadn't used it in awhile. Had he been here the whole time? 

You shook your head. You were far from okay. "Please, let my dad go."

The Handler ignored you. "Her test came back negative. You care to explain?"

You looked at your dad, but he was now avoiding your gaze. "Dad, what's he talking about?"

"Oh, your daddy dearest hasn't told you a lot of things. And he's going to tell you the truth. Right now."

"Haven't you and your organization done enough to my family?" your dad asked before the Handler punched him across the face, making you flinch.

"I'm only going to tell you one more time. You're going to tell her the truth," he ordered as you were grabbed by the back of your hair, exposing your neck. "Or we're going to paint the walls with her blood." 

"Bucky?" you gasped when he pressed the blade to your neck. You were scared to even breathe. If he pushed the blade in just a bit more...

"No! Please. I'll tell her. Everything. I swear it," your dad swore.

"Start talking," the Captain said coldly as your dad sighed.

"I told you once that I worked as a Laboratory Technician for the government, but I never told you what I did. It was simple enough in the beginning. Collecting samples and performing tests on military subjects. We recorded our findings...but the work began to get more questionable. I didn't argue at the time because they paid well and your mother and I needed the money.

Your back was still pressed against the Asset as you listened. The blade hadn't moved an inch. It was like any trace of Bucky was gone. Maybe he was never really there.

"These men…" he continued. "They're super soldiers. Enhanced strength. Healing. Abilities. They were made to fight. Kill. And they're the best at it. There aren't many out there like them. That was where the next phase came in."

"Next phase?" you asked. "I don't understand."

"If super soldiers could be created with a serum...surely they could be born. Sculpted from birth to be whatever they needed to be. But the super soldier serum didn't just enhance these men. It changed their DNA. Procreating with a normal person wouldn't work. Their womb would either reject them or the fetus would kill the mother."

You felt sick as you kept listening. It was like a bad car wreck though. You couldn't look away if you tried. "What did you do?" you whispered.

"We began working on a serum specifically for women to carry potential super soldiers. The higher ups didn't care if girls would be cooperative to the breeding program. They just wanted results."

Tears began to roll down your cheeks. "You helped these people hurt girls? Innocent girls?"

"I didn't find the girls, but...I didn't stop them either," he answered, ashamed. "It was unsuccessful. The serum killed the girls that were injected. Some died immediately, others died within hours. Something in the formula didn't fuse correctly with the DNA. We finally had a breakthrough…" he trailed off, not speaking for a moment.

The Handler punched him hard. "Quit fucking stalling."

"I didn't want to risk hurting anyone else!" he cried, his lip bleeding. "Too many innocent girls had died for no reason. We only had one vile of the perfected formula. I snuck it out of the lab before it could be used on any subject . I wiped the data from the system. And I wiped the backup of the data."

You knew it wasn't that easy. Otherwise you wouldn't be having this conversation. So what went wrong?

"I tried to sneak you and your mom away, but we were caught. They demanded to know where the serum was. When I refused to give up where I had it…" he choked up. "They killed your mother."

"They ki...they killed mom?" you sobbed as he nodded.

More tears fell from your eyes. You thought you were going to be sick. Your mom got killed over some sick experiment...Over something her dad had been a part of. How could he live with himself?

"They were going to kill you, too," he added in a whisper. 

"Why didn't they?" you asked.

"Yeah, pops. Why didn't they kill her?" the Handler asked.

Dread filled your stomach when guilt took over your dad's features. "No…"

"They were going to kill you. I had to give you a fighting chance," he swallowed.

"Dad, no…" you cried harder.

"It was the only way!"

"You…You injected me with the serum?!"

"I had to!" he blurted out. "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry."

You were hyperventilating, certain you were going to pass out. The Asset even had the sense to move the knife so he wouldn't slice you open. Not yet at least. 

"You're SORRY? You injected me with something that could have killed me! Something that could get me pregnant now that I'm not dead! Dad, that's like giving someone the missing bullets to a gun!" 

You sobbed as your knees buckled. It felt like pieces of your mind and heart completely shattered. Everything...everything was a lie. Your mom was dead because of this. Your dad practically handed you over to these monsters.

Tears were falling from your dad's eyes, too. "You were all I had left."

"Tell her what happened next," the Captain urged as if your world hadn't been destroyed.

Your dad blinked his tears away. "You were brought back to the lab. They weren't going to force anyone on you yet because you were still so young. And they never got the chance when the lab was searched by a group of heroes. We were arrested. They saved you."

"They took her from us," the Asset said darkly. 

Your dad ignored him as he continued. "I was given full immunity for cooperating and providing information. In exchange, they set us up with a new life far away from here."

You shook your head. "I don't...I don't remember a lab. I don't remember any of this."

Your dad squirmed a bit in his chair. "There are machines and people with abilities to alter the mind. I...I didn't want you to remember any of this. I had your memory wiped."

The Asset let you fall to the ground, keeping you from hitting it too hard. You couldn't take it any longer. It was too much. This was all too much. 

"You were never supposed to know the truth. You were meant to have a good life. But they found us. They bided their time. And once they were ready, they brought us here."

"We simply took back what was meant to be ours," the Captain said. "The only girl to survive the serum."

You shook your head sadly. These men were keeping you alive because you were an incubator. The only person who could carry their offspring. You weren't even a person in their eyes, were you? You were a means to an end. 

"So, if you really injected her...why isn't she pregnant?" the Asset growled.

"Because the serum doesn't enhance how quickly the host can get pregnant. It simply makes the host ABLE to carry the child," he explained carefully. "It could take multiple tries to get pregnant, just like any other person. You have to be patient. Raping my daughter repeatedly won't get her pregnant any faster, especially in an environment like THIS."

"Stop. Just stop talking. Stop. Talking!" you begged.

"Her blood is fused with the serum. Any sample should show that. Please…don't punish her," your dad pleaded. 

The men looked at each other before looking at your dad. "We're keeping you alive for now. You better pray you live long enough to see your grandchildren," the Handler told him before he went over and picked you up. 

"Please, sweetheart. I love you!" your dad called after you as you were carried out of the room, the door shutting as the soldiers followed.

"Dad!" you cried. 

You cried as you were brought back to your room, curling up as you were put on the bed. The men didn't speak to you. They didn't even speak to each other. They waited until your tears stopped.

"All this talk about wanting to have a family," you laughed bitterly. "You just want more soldiers. You're going to keep me locked in here forever to pump out soldiers."

"That's not it," the Captain argued gently.

"Get out," you whispered. You couldn't yell at them. You didn't want to look at them. You just needed to be alone. 

One of them touched your hair. You weren't even sure which one. You didn't look over your shoulder as they left. And once the door closed, you let the tears flow freely. 

You cried for your mother. You cried for the girls who didn't have a chance to survive. You cried for your father and the lies he told you. And you cried for yourself...for the life that you never got to choose. 

You gripped your head, not sure of what was real. A scream of sorrow was ripped from your chest. You screamed until your throat felt raw. Through your fresh tears, you had no idea the men were listening and watching still. You didn't know that they were always watching you...

~~~~~

Bucky closed his eyes as you screamed.

"It's gonna be okay, Buck."

"She hates us, Steve" Bucky whispered. 

"Yes, she does...for now," Brock agreed. "But she knows the truth about her dad and what he did to her. Her walls are shattered and we're going to help her rebuild them."

"How is she going to trust us to do that?" Bucky asked.

"Because she's ours," Brock stated as he watched you on the screen. "Hydra thinks they own us, but they took everything from us. And if those bastards lay a single hair on our children...we'll show them exactly what happens when you fuck with super soldiers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart broke writing this. There has to be a light at the end of the tunnel. Thank you for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Handler opens up to you, but another problem is on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does not contain non-con, but child abuse is discussed. This is not beta read and any and all mistakes are my own.

A few days had passed since you learned the truth about your dad and why you were there. The first night, your tears of rage and grief continued until it exhausted you. Sleep wouldn't come to you though. You were certain you would have nightmares if you tried. 

When the men came to see you, they hardly said a word. You let them remove the hospital gown from your body to slip on a shirt. They fed you a meal, but you hardly tasted it. A numbing feeling had seeped into your pores. But...they didn't touch you. 

"May I please see my dad?" you asked at the end of the day. 

"No," was your only answer. 

Your dad...you didn't want him in this God awful place. Then again, the girls who were experimented on didn't want to be there either. How could he do that to them? They probably had homes and families. And the ones that didn't surely had some kind of dream that they never got to fulfill. 

Another tear somehow managed to fall from your eye. He set you up for this, but he was still your father. He loved you, right? What would they do to him if you couldn't get pregnant? And what would happen to you?

You asked again the next day and you got the same response. You would likely get the same response if you asked again. Reaching out, you traced the wall with your fingertips to distract yourself from your thoughts. It wasn’t until you felt a hand on your shoulder that you rolled over. 

Bu...the Asset stood there holding a clean shirt, This was the first time he had been there by himself. You wondered if the doctor survived her choking after she delivered the "bad" news...When the Asset dragged you to your dad and held a knife to your throat. 

When he reached out to wipe your tear away, you flinched. He stopped, hurt filling his eyes. What the hell did he expect? He used you. He almost killed you. Fuck him. Fuck the Captain. Fuck the Handler. Fuck them all. 

"I need to change you, doll," he said gently. 

"I'm not your doll, Asset."

It was hardly noticeable, but there was a slight tick in his jaw. He was hurt that you called him that. You didn't care. After everything they did to you? Good. You hoped he was hurting. Of the three of them, his betrayal somehow hurt the most. 

"...I told you to call me Bucky."

"That was before I knew the truth, sir...before you almost sliced my neck open. All of this talk about me being yours and how badly you need me? It's just a sick game to you," you said, turning away from them. "So do us all a favor and please stop pretending like you actually care. It doesn't matter who it is in this bed as long as they give you what you want."

You stared at the wall, waiting for him to grab you by your hair. Scream at you. Something. He didn't though...He stood there and stared at you while you kept your back to him. You had no idea what he was thinking. 

After a few minutes, he hesitantly put a hand on your shoulder and rolled you over. Sitting you up, he gently removed your current shirt. It was the Captain's shirt if you remembered correctly. You didn't look at him. You refused to. You just wanted him to get it over with...but he didn't make a move as he slipped his shirt over your head.

"Thank you, sir," you mumbled, pulling away from his touch.

"I'll take it from here, Soldat," the Handler called out from the doorway.

The Asset still waited for you to say something else to him. You turned back to the wall, your silent way of showing you were done talking to him. You didn't see the pain in his eyes when he bent down to kiss your temple. You could feel that he wanted to do more and you weren't giving him the response he wanted.

"Please don't hate me," he breathed against your skin before he walked out of the room. 

The Handler cleared his throat as he walked past him. “You need to eat, angel. You can sleep when you're finished."

Sighing audibly, you sat up. Yeah, right. Like he'd actually let you rest after eating. He'd probably fuck you into the mattress or use your throat until you couldn't speak. 

You lifted your chin to glare at him when he sat down, making him chuckle. “There it is. You still have that fire in you. It's something I admire about you."

You kept your mouth shut until he brought a piece of fruit to your mouth. He pressed it against your lips until you opened up. You were half tempted to spit it in his face and see if he still liked the fire in your eyes. Who knew what kind of punishment that would bring though?

"I know you hate us right now. And of the three of us...I know you hate me the most. Am I right?"

"You scare me, sir."

The Handler chuckled again. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me. I'm not as diplomatic as the Captain or as... romantic as the Asset."

"I don't want anything to do with any of you, especially after what I know now," you said pointedly. 

The Handler exhaled, like he was trying to stay calm. "You found out your dad wasn't a great man. I knew my dad wasn't a great man a long time ago. He was an abusive piece of shit. Whenever he wasn't drunk or beating my mom, he was beating the shit out of me. Said it would build character. He got creative with my beatings some days, but the belt usually did the trick."

If he was looking for your sympathy, he wasn't going to get it. Well...not complete sympathy. There was never an excuse to beat a child. Growing up in a bad home didn't excuse what he did to you however. Or anyone else he hurt. 

"My mom...left me behind," he went on. "Without her around, I took all of the beatings. First chance I got, I joined the military and got the fuck out of there. I moved up quickly. The missions helped with my anger. And when I saw a chance with Hydra, I took it. I would be the best of the best. Someone like my dad would never hurt me again. Not when I was stronger than they would ever be."

At some point in his talking, his hand moved to your thigh. He didn't move it any higher, but he traced circles. It seemed like a calming technique. Maybe it was a lot for him to open up...or maybe it was another trick. 

"I wanted to give my dad a chance to make things right. I thought he'd be proud of my accomplishments, but...he didn't give a shit," he said, a harsh laugh bubbling up. "You better believe he gave a shit when I paid him back for every single beating he ever gave me. Even when he stopped fighting back."

You swallowed slightly. He killed his father. His own flesh and blood. An abusive man if he was telling the truth, but he didn't get to just take the law into his own hands. He didn't get to be judge, jury and executioner. 

"A father should protect their children...show love, compassion and patience. A dad should be a hero to their children, not a demon. And a mother... shouldn't run when their kids are in trouble."

You were startled when he pulled you into his lap. "The world isn't always fair. It's an ugly place. But we're survivors. I survived my father. So did you."

He leaned in close like he was going to kiss you, his lips close to yours. "I'm a fucked up guy, angel, but I can be...decent," he said soft enough that you almost didn't hear him. "I wouldn't treat our son the way I was treated. And you...you wouldn't run from our children."

You tried to pull away at that. You didn't want to hear anymore. He pulled you back to him, his fingers twisting in your hair as he kissed you. You didn't kiss him back. You didn't give any kind of response. It was like he was kissing an actual doll. 

"Would you rather be kissing one of them?" he asked.

"No. I don't want to kiss any of you right now," you answered.

"Don't lie to me," he whispered gruffly. 

"I'm not lying to you, sir. You said you'd never want to hurt your son the way you were hurt, but it didn't stop you from hurting ME. All of you hurt me because of something I never wanted or asked for."

He pulled back to look at you. There was still a bit of anger in his eyes, but it didn't seem to be directed at you. "Yeah...we all hurt you, but you'd still rather have them over me."

You gaped at him before he tucked your head against him. "Sleep, angel. I'll be here when you wake up."

*****

You drifted off to sleep eventually, the Handler true to his word about staying. A piercing alarm rang out, pulling you from your slumber. The sound startled you. The noise seemed to startle the Handler as well, but he recovered quickly. It was the first time you saw him look unnerved. If he looked like that, what could the alarm mean?

"Fuck," he muttered as he got up. 

He crept toward the door, drawing a gun. Where the hell did he even hide that? He cocked it when the door flew open, the Captain staring him down. The Handler didn't lower his gun though, his shoulders still tense. The Captain looked tense, too. 

"We have a problem," he said through his teeth. 

"What. Problem?" the Handler responded in kind. 

The Captain walked into the room, putting his hands up. The Asset walked in behind him. Both of them looked like they were ready to snap. Men in tactical gear followed them in, guns pointed at their heads. Another was aimed at the Handler. 

You nearly cried with relief. You were saved. They were going to get you out of here. They were going to free your dad. They would -

You fell back a bit on the bed. They were in the same gear as the Handler. You remembered something he said to you...A group who would love new toys to play with. A team…His STRIKE Force.

"So...this is where you've been hiding your little pet," one of the men leered at you. "You can call me Jack."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The men don't seem too happy to see them, do they? Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faced with a new threat, you see a new side to your captors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains threats of non-con. This is not beta read and any and all mistakes are my own.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Rollins?!” the Handler snapped, staring daggers at the guy who introduced himself as Jack.

"Is that any way to speak to your second-in-command?" he replied unphased.

"Exactly. Second-in-command. Which means I outrank you, you piece of shit!"

"You should watch your tone, Rumlow. You wouldn't want us to alert Pierce that we're here, would you?"

The Handler...Rumlow...grumbled at that. He put the safety back on the gun as he lowered it. "Fine. You're here. And you brought the fucking team with you. What do you want?"

"I found out why you three practically vanished and I wanted to see the little piece of ass for myself," he said, looking over you. 

"She doesn't concern you," the Captain interjected, his voice strangely calm.

"Actually, she does. For one of two reasons. She's either a liability distracting all of you from our mission. Or... there's something about her you don't want even your team to know," he said, glaring at the Handler. "You share her with them and not with us?"

You cowered a bit. They all looked angry. They hadn't planned on the team being here. At least, not right now. They were looking at you with a similar hunger in their eyes like your captives. It was sickening.

"Like Cap said...she doesn't concern you."

"Yes, she fucking does!" he snapped. "You dumped your last assignment on me. You NEVER turn down a job. And the thanks I get is you sharing your little toy with THEM? Fuck that. I want answers."

The Handler looked at the soldiers. The Captain shook his head back at him. The Asset didn't even acknowledge them. He was staring at Jack. If looks could kill, the entire STRIKE team would be dead and buried.

"She survived the serum," the Handler told them.

"What are you doing?!" the Captain snapped.

"Shut the fuck up, Rogers," Jack snarled, looking back at you again. "Is that really her?"

"Yes...we found her. And she'll stay here for the time being."

"Why doesn't Pierce know about this?" he asked suspiciously.

"Pierce is still dealing with Project Insight. Once that is completed, we'll give him the good news and she'll be moved to the safehouse."

"So you're just using her as a fucktoy until Pierce gets his hands on her? You couldn't bring your team in on a piece of the action?"

You almost retched. They spoke so casually about using you. It was like falling down the rabbit hole. It was a fucked up Wonderland and they were all mad.

"Between the three of us, we wear her out," the Handler shrugged. "Look, you wanna get a piece of ass? Go out and find some. Your orders were not to be at this compound. So get the fuck out of here and take the fugly bunch with you."

Jack considered it before he shook his head. "No. I'm not leaving. You want to keep this from Pierce for now? We get to have her, too."

"I'll fucking kill you," the Asset spoke, not caring that there was a gun right by his temple. 

"Buck... don't," the Captain shook his head. 

Jack actually laughed. "You'll kill me over some whore? I thought we were on the same side, Soldat."

"I don't want you," you mumbled, realizing after a moment that actually said it.

Jack's eyes narrowed as he turned his gun at you. "What did you say? I don't think I heard you correctly."

"I said I don't want you. Or your team."

"You don't get to make that choice, angel," the Handler shook his head at you. 

The atmosphere in the room shifted. A dark smirk formed on Jack's face. The soldiers looked shocked. No. That wasn't right. They looked...betrayed. 

"You said I belonged to you," you pleaded in a small voice.

“You DO belong to us. Your mouth, your pussy, your ass. EVERYTHING. And we say who gets to use it. Right now...you get to service my team," he told you.

"That wasn't part of the plan," the Captain seethed. 

You looked over where Bucky was, pleading with your eyes. You could see his nostrils flaring, like he was a second away from exploding. The gears in his arm were audible as he clenched his fist. "She's mine. She's ours."

Jack tilted his head in disbelief. "Holy shit. Her pussy must be the 8th wonder of the world for you to feel anything outside of being a cold blooded killer. I can't wait to feel it."

"Don't you FUCKING touch her," the Asset snarled.

"Buck. Don't!" the Captain warned.

He had to put a hand on Bucky to keep him from lashing out, all of the guns turning to him. The Handler actually rolled his eyes at the display. You were just trying to keep it together. You couldn't take this. You couldn't take more men violating you. 

"Put the fucking guns down. I'm not going to risk you shooting her. If anyone is going to kill her one day, it's going to be one of us," he said, making a show of putting his own gun in the corner. 

"The soldiers…" Jack began.

"Cuff them. Put them on their knees over there so they can watch."

"This wasn't part of the plan!" the Captain screamed as he was pushed to the other side of the room.

The Handler watched as the soldiers were put on their knees, their hands cuffed in front of them. The Captain shared a look with the Handler, his lips pursed. The Asset was shaking from anger. 

"See? They're not going to do anything while they're cuffed. Now put the guns down. I'm the only one who gets to use guns on her," he smirked. 

"You really are a sick bastard," Jack laughed, nodding for the men to put their guns down. The men, one by one, put them down. The Handler made sure to step away, showing that he couldn't get to them as they were set down. 

"Why are you doing this?!" you cried. After what he told you. After opening up...god, you were an idiot. He was sick. He didn't care what happened to you as long you stayed in control. 

"You know exactly why," he replied, winking at you. 

You jumped off of the bed, easily being caught by one of the men. It wasn't like you could run. There were five of them and one of you. Your soldiers couldn't help you. And the Handler was just sitting by like a puppet master. 

You went wild as you struggled. "No! Don't touch me!"

"She still has a lot of fight in her," one laughed as you tried to get free. 

“You like what you see?” The Handler asked. “Our little slut has quite the mouth on her. If you want to use this pretty little mouth, she’s all yours.”

You fell to your knees as you were dropped. You wanted to weep as the men surrounded you. It sickened you that these men wanted this control over you, too. That they wanted to hurt you for their own twisted desires. And they didn't even have a reason to like your captors.

"Go ahead, boys. Indulge. Just don't break her, you got it?”

You closed your eyes as one of the men made a show of rubbing his crotch. You fought to keep the bile down. The men were so focused on you, they didn't hear the Handler continue to softly, but firmly, speak.

_"Желание."_

A knowing smirk crossed the Captain's face as he looked at you.

_"Ржавый."_

Your heart pounded in fear. “Why are you doing this?!” you hissed the words between your clenched teeth.

_"Семнадцать."_

"Shut her the fuck up!"

_"Рассвет."_

"No, I want to hear her scream."

_"Печь."_

You shook your head violently as one of them grabbed you by your hair. "Let me go!"

_"Девять."_

You kicked out as you were thrown on the bed, managing to land a kick to Jack's face as he tried to climb on top of you. 

_"Добросердечный."_

Jack touched his cheek before he smacked you hard across the face, seeing your captors through your tears. The Captain was still smirking. The Asset was itching to move.

"Doll?"

_"Возвращение на Родину."_

"I hope you're ready for me," Jack smirked as he unzipped his pants, making the others laugh as your legs were forced open.

_"Один."_

"Bucky, please," you cried.

_"Товарный вагон."_

The men stopped laughing when both sets of cuffs snapped. The metal hand hit the ground before the Asset stood to his full height, the Captain standing beside him. Their gazes were cold and deadly. It almost made your heart stop.

"Soldat?"

_"Я жду приказаний."_

"What the fuck?" Jack asked as he sat up.

"STRIKE team is threatening our _возлюбленную_. Eliminate the threat," the Handler ordered, smirking at Rollins. "Keep him alive."

"Rumlow…" Jack began, putting his hands up slowly as he moved away from you. 

"You didn't REALLY think a pair of flimsy cuffs would hold them back, did you?" 

The men moved to get to their guns as the soldiers moved forward, all seeming to forget about you. You scrambled off of the bed, making a run for the door. The Handler pulled you back to a corner. You could only cry as he shielded your body, the screams of the team starting to fill the room.

"Shh, angel. Don't look. I don't want you to have more nightmares," he said against your ear. "I'd never let those men touch you. You're ours. And don't worry. I'm going to make Rollins sorry that he showed up here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winter Soldier activated! What will happen with Rollins?! Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The soldiers take care of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does not contain non-con, but there is graphic violence in the first section. This is not beta read and any and all mistakes are my own.

The Handler kept you close in his arms, shielding you from the violence. He told you not to look, but the morbidly curious part of your brain willed you to do so. You had to see what was happening around you, even if the sight would scare you. 

Your eyes landed on the soldiers as they moved into action. The Asset stepped forward and kicked Jack square in the chest. The force sent him across the room into the wall, shocking you that his back didn't break on impact. It was more than enough to stun him. They ignored him for now. The Handler had told them to leave him alive.

A man rushed forward as The Asset pulled a blade out from his belt. Twirling it in his hand, he waited until the man was close enough. His eyes looked empty as he drove the knife right into his enemy's throat. He buried it to the hilt, the man gurgling and staring with wide eyes. When he began to sway, the knife was violently ripped out. Blood sprayed from the wound as he dropped lifelessly to the floor. 

Another stepped forward to punch the Captain, but his fist was caught easily. You heard the audible crunch of the man's fingers breaking when his hand was squeezed. The man screamed in agony as he tried to pull away. But the Captain didn't stop there. He bent and twisted the arm until the bone snapped and pierced the skin. He seemed to have mercy for a moment when he released the arm, but it was simply so he could both hands free. Faster than you could blink, he gripped the screaming man's head and snapped his neck. 

"Angel, I told you not to look," the Handler chastised, almost like he was talking to a child. "Beautiful though, ain't it? Like poetry in motion. The Captain is one thing, but the Asset? He's on a different level. A true killing machine. Nothing personal." 

One of the remaining men actually tried to make a run for it, but the Asset was faster. His metal hand snaked around his throat before he slammed him into the wall. He pulled back just to smack his head harder against it. You lost count of how many times he did it, but you could see the blood painting the wall from where the back of his head used to be. He was finally tossed to the ground like a ragdoll.

"Well...this one actually IS personal," the Handler smirked. 

The last man was trying to dodge the Captain, but it was useless when the Asset turned to him. Both men circled him, like wolves closing in on their prey. The Captain kicked his knee, his leg bending unnaturally from the force. When he collapsed in pain, the Asset grabbed him by his hair. He might as well have been looking into the face of death when he looked up.

"Please…" the man begged.

You knew from experience that begging never worked with these men. And he found out a second later as the Asset pulled back and punched him in the jaw. You didn't know what was worse. The sound of hearing it disconnect from his skull or the sight of it hanging there. You finally turned away again as the soldiers took turns stomping on his head. 

It was all over so quickly. Tears rolled down your cheeks as everything replayed in your mind. You didn't know how else to react. You thought you were going to be violated again. You thought the Handler was going to LET them...but they stopped them. 

"Shh, you're okay now...not gonna let anyone touch our girl," the Handler whispered, lifting your head to wipe away your tears. 

The soldiers walked over, looking down at you. They looked like avenging angels of death. The small warmth that was usually in their eyes had faded when they killed those men, but they were relaxed more now that they had taken them out. 

"Where do you want him?" the Captain asked, nodding to Jack's unconscious form.

"Put him cell B," the Handler ordered. 

The Asset kept staring down at you, not moving when the Captain went to grab Jack. His eyes were like ice as he looked you over.  
It was hard to believe that this man was Bucky. You held your ground as you looked back at him. There was a flicker of something familiar there as he reached out with his metal hand. 

"она моя" he finally spoke. 

"Your mission isn't complete yet, Soldat. Get him moved to cell B. Wait there until I get you," the Handler ordered. "Cap, take go with him."

The Asset blinked before he stood to his full height, going to drag the body from the room. It was eerily quiet after that. You couldn't look at the carnage around you any longer. It made you feel nauseous. 

"I can't. I can't…" you mumbled, as you were picked up. You felt dizzy as spots swirled in front of your eyes. You were going to pass out. 

"You're safe now, angel," the Handler whispered before your world went dark.

*****

You woke up in an identical room to your own, covered in a warm blanket. A scream was caught in your throat as you saw all three men standing there. How long had they been watching you? The Asset sat on the edge of the bed, not taking his eyes off of you. His cold gaze swept over your body before it settled on your face. His eyes warmed a bit as they met yours.

"Bucky?"

He reached out with his metal hand to stroke your cheek. Your body tensed up. Were you dealing with Bucky or the soldier? You didn't want to upset him, especially after you saw how easily he took those men apart. Strong, trained men. His touch though...it was so gentle. 

"He wanted to see for himself that you weren't harmed," the Captain said. 

"They didn't hurt me...you all stopped them."

You made a sound of surprise when he suddenly kissed you, biting down on your lip. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue into your mouth when you gasped. It was...different than how Bucky kissed you, but it was still familiar...still passionate.

"Soldat," the Handler interrupted. 

The kiss ended abruptly, his gaze cold again as he glared at the Handler. "Mine."

"She's been through a lot today, Buck. She needs to rest," the Captain said cautiously. 

"она моя!" he barked.

"Get him out of here. Now," the Handled ordered, watching the Captain grab him by the arm. 

For a moment it looked like he would actually punch his friend, but he got to his feet. He looked back at you before he was taken out of the room. The Handler took his spot on the bed, sighing. He looked as exhausted as you felt.

"I don't know how much of this I can take," you said, more to yourself than to them. 

"We didn't know they would be here. They were never supposed to find you."

“...Rumlow?"

"That's my last name," he said.

"You really weren't going to let them hurt me?” you questioned above a whisper. 

“I know you have no faith in me or us. We haven't given you a reason to. But no...I wasn't about to let them do that to you. I just let them think they could so they would let their guard down."

Your head was swirling. He looked so serious when he said those things to his men. But you also knew he was jealous of the others. Maybe...maybe he really had tricked them. Maybe he really saved you from getting hurt again. 

"My dad?" you asked. What if there had been more men? What if they got to your dad before they got to you?

"He's fine. No one hurt him. You'll see him soon," he promised.

"And Bucky? What did you do to him?"

"It wasn't what we did to him...it's what Hydra did to him. Your dad wasn't lying about super soldiers. But what they did to him...it was worse."

"...will he be okay?" 

"He will be. He was just protecting you," he said. 

"He said...она моя. What does that mean?"

"...It means 'she's mine'. Don't worry. He knows you belong to us."

You rubbed your arms a little, confused. You saw the strength of the soldiers from what they did to those men. Even when they hurt you, they never used that kind of force. They all saved you today. 

"I'll get you sometimes to eat," he said as he got up. 

"Thank you," you whispered. "And...thank you for today."

He looked stunned that you said that. It was the first time you said it unprompted or without being given something. "You're welcome, angel."

*****

Steve stood in cell B, turning his head when Brock walked in. It had taken him a few minutes to calm the Winter Soldier down. He wanted their girl as much as Bucky. Maybe even more. 

Jack was tied to a chair, but he smiled when he saw his Commander. "You know when you told me to set this up, I didn't think you'd be this serious."

"I'm always serious when I give orders."

"It would just be nice if you could clue the rest of us in. You're lucky Bucky didn't just kill you," Steve said. 

"But he didn't. And she has no idea."

"So, when are you letting me to?" Jack asked. "These ropes are a bitch."

"We're not letting you go," Brock smiled. 

"Yeah, right. Cut these ropes." 

"We're not letting you go," Brock said again. "You're going to die here."

Jack laughed a little. "Cut the bullshit. I played along with your charade. I even took a kick to the chest from the Captain."

"And why the fuck do you think I set this up? You stuck your nose where it didn't belong and you were going to tell Pierce. You proved you're loyal to Hydra and not us."

"We worked together for 15 years," Jack reminded him. 

"Which should show you how serious I am about my future," Brock said. "How serious we all are. Pierce isn't getting our girl or our babies."

Jack struggled in his chair. "You think you'll get away with this? Pierce will find out. The Avengers will stop you."

Steve actually laughed at that. "The Avengers aren't going to help her."

"Why would the fuck not?!" 

"Because the Avengers were the ones who told us where to find her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lack of "action", but that will pick back up soon! And just a small glimpse of the WS, he definitely wants his moment with our reader. Thank you!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One soldier opens up while another pulls you in closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains dark!Bucky and non-con/dubious consent, so please turn back if this upsets you. This is not beta read and any and all mistakes are my own.

True to his word, the Handler took you to see your dad after you were done eating. He wouldn't let you get too close, but you didn't argue. You were just thankful to see him. He didn't look any better than the last time you saw him, but he didn't look worse. 

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, all things considered. I heard the alarm. I thought…" he didn't finish.

"That we would be saved?" you guessed. 

He nodded with a sad smile. "How are you feeling?" 

"Well. Um…We've been kidnapped and I've been raped. Repeatedly," you began, your dad blanching at how easily you said that. "I found out my memory was wiped...Mom was murdered...Got injected with a serum to help me give birth to super soldier babies...My friends think I'm dead...And I almost got raped by another group of men. I think that's everything."

Your father paled as he kept listening, his gaze solemn. You had to look away. You didn't look at the Handler either. The entire situation was a living nightmare. You wished you could wake up from it.

"I know you don't believe me, but it's going to be alright."

"You're right...I don't believe you," you agreed.

"You just need to do what they tell you," he urged. 

"So, when they tell me to spread my legs, I should just do it?" you asked bitterly. 

"Yes," he said, looking like he had been punched.

You shut your eyes and shook your head. "Dad, I'm just...trying not to fall apart."

"You're so strong. You always have been."

"Then why do I feel so weak?"

"Sweetheart, look at me," he urged, waiting until you opened your eyes. "You're so much stronger than you know. You're going to survive this."

"I didn't ask for this," you whispered. 

"I know you didn't. And one day I'll pay for my part in this. All of it."

"Time to say good night to daddy pops," the Handler said, gently taking your arm. 

"I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you, too," you said as you were pulled away, almost smacking into the Captain who was waiting outside of the door.

"He won't calm down," he said.

"What do you mean he won't calm down?"

"I mean he won't calm down. He needs to see her," he nodded to you. 

The Handler's jaw clenched a bit before he let you go. "Stay with them."

The Captain quickly walked with you down the hall, stopping you outside of the door. "You want to hate us for what's happening to you? Fine. We can handle that. But... don't hate him."

"What are you talking about?" you asked.

"I'll explain later. Right now, he needs you," he answered, opening the door. 

As soon as you stepped into the room, the door was shut behind you. You were surprised to see the Asset pacing back and forth. You could see a few dents in the walk from where his metal hand must have hit. His hair was a mess and he looked... confused. Angry.

"Bucky?" you asked softly.

His eyes were wide as he turned to you. You could see the conflict reflected in them as you walked toward him. Desperation and hunger surfaced as he reached out to you. His metal hand gently touched your cheek and you were careful not to turn away. 

"Doll?" he asked, his lips trembling slightly before they met yours. 

The kiss was gentle at first, but it deepened within moments. His other hand reached up to touch your other cheek, framing your face. It wasn't long though before the kiss wasn't enough for him, his hands sliding down to your collar. He gripped the shirt and tore it off like it was paper. You weren't sure if the shiver was fear or excitement. You hoped it wasn't the latter.

"Tried to hurt my girl," he snarled against your lips, dragging you over to the bed. 

You didn't fight him as he pulled you over. You were fighting so hard to hang onto yourself though. You didn't even know you were now. You had to listen to them...survive. But something in his eyes drew you in and that rocked to your core. 

He began to rock his hips against yours as he moved you both on the mattress, his intentions clear. His groan was deep as his lips met yours again in a frenzy. Your legs opened for him with minimal effort. You weren't sure if the Captain was going to hear what was going to happen, but that thought quickly vanished when one of his metal fingers slid into you. 

"You're wet for me," he whispered in awe.

Tears sparkled in your eyes when he added another finger. Your body may have started to be conditioned to their touch. Maybe you were just drawn to him in some sick way. The thought made a tear slide down your cheek. You couldn't feel anything for any of them. Not after what they did. 

A moan slipped out anyway when he moved his fingers. Your body was his to play with and he was just getting started. He kissed along your jaw as he pumped his fingers, your hips starting to move of their own accord. It shouldn't feel good…he shouldn't make you feel good. 

"That's it. Fuck yourself on my fingers."

You gripped his arms when he began to curl them, stroking your g-spot. He carefully explored as he moved them faster. You tried not to let anything show on your face, but he saw what he needed to. It was embarrassing how worked up he was getting you. How close you were to just letting go…

You whined when he abruptly stopped, your breathing heavy as the building euphoria began to fade. Before you could say anything, you heard his buckle jingle and clothes shift. You almost forgot to breathe when you felt his dick tease your entrance. You nearly turned your head away, but his hand gently gripping your neck stopped you. 

"Keep your eyes on me while I take you apart."

Pressing in slowly, you didn't tear your gaze away. His dilated pupils were black with lust and possession, but there was something else there entirely. He sighed in pleasure as he bottomed out. Gripping your hip tightly with his free hand, he wanted you to feel exactly what you did to him. 

"Are you mine?" 

"Yes...I'm yours."

"Then say my name," he growled, his thrusts already gaining intensity.

"Bucky…"

"Again."

"Bucky!"

His thick cock filled you over and over, encouraged by your cries. The hand on your throat didn't tighten, but his thumb brushed over your racing pulse. He hissed as he thrust sharply, his thumb feeling your pulse again. Even that small gesture felt like he was branding you.

"You're mine and I'm yours, do you understand me? Do you FEEL me? You don't have to deny your need for me," he said roughly. 

Your moans were breathy as he kept going. Did you need him to survive this place? Taking pleasure from this wasn't right, but he wouldn't let you dwell on those thoughts. He wanted your focus on him and this moment. 

"I take care of what's mine. I'll always take care of you. In every. Single. Way. Anyone who tries to stop me is fucking dead."

The ferocity in his voice made you clench around him, his thrusts firm and punctuating. The slap of his hips meeting yours sounded obscene and your moans just fueled his efforts to bring you over that edge. His fingers tightened on your neck and hips as his movements picked up in pace. He was chasing his release, but he wasn't to do that alone. He was taking you apart, just like he promised. 

"Say my name when you come for me."

Your orgasm hit you hard, crying out his name just like he wanted you to. His thrusts grew urgent as his own orgasm wasn't far behind. His satisfied groan hit your ears as he collapsed on top of you, feeling him twitch inside you as you both caught your breath. Was he sated? 

He was still inside you, like he was refusing to separate your bodies. Moving his head down, he pressed his ear against your chest. Your heart was still pounding. The sound seemed to soothe him as he snuggled close. 

"Stay," he whispered. 

"I'm not going anywhere," you whispered back.

*****

The Captain snuck into the room while you two rested, his sketchpad back in his hands. He had a soft smile on his face as he looked at the two of you. Bucky was still holding you as he slept, his gentle snores vibrating against your chest. He seemed at peace.

"Thank you," the Captain said when you looked his way.

"For what?" 

"For taking care of him."

"I spread my legs for him. There's nothing to thank me for," you said as you looked at the ceiling. 

His hand stopped sketching for a moment. "I don't think you realize how important you are to him."

"Because I can give him a baby and no one else can," you argued gently.

"He fucked you because you can give him a baby. He craves the rest of you because he really wants you to be his," he said, clearing his throat. "It's not my place to tell you, but he fell for you when we watched you. You were kind and funny and just…genuine. It was hard not to fall for you."

You wondered if he was telling the truth. Had Bucky or all of them actually fallen for you or was it another game? You hated that you couldn't figure out what was the complete truth. But the way Bucky seemed around you...it was much more than just simple wants.

"Is...that supposed to sound romantic? You guys fell for me while stalking me? Why not just ask me out like a normal person if that was how he felt?" 

"I told you Bucky and I were best friends and that we looked out for each other," he smiled gently. "But he hasn't been normal for a long time. He was captured by Hydra when he went to fight overseas. They experimented on him. They messed around with his head...programmed him to become their weapon. So I did what I had to do to try and get him back."

"What did you do?" 

"It wasn't easy, but I volunteered for their experiments. It went against everything I believed in, but I told myself I was doing it for him and that I could get him out. I was the only survivor in my group. It transformed me from a skinny kid to this."

You looked him over as he gestured to himself. Your dad said the serum made them stronger. Enhanced. You were both survivors...pawns in a bigger plan. Only he volunteered to play the game.

"I couldn't just get him out though. And no one in Hydra stays clean...not once they sink their fangs in you. I've done things that would make your skin crawl simply because I was ordered to. And my eyes were opened to the world. It doesn't always give us what we want. Sometimes... you just have to take it."

You shivered at that. Like they took you. You were never given an option or asked what you wanted. They simply took you for their own because they thought the world owed them that. 

"You give Bucky salvation. You'll give us the families we all dreamed of. Bucky will probably always need you more, but I need you, too."

"I still don't know your name," you said. 

"Steve," he smiled at you. "And I can't wait to hear you scream my name the way you screamed his."

*****

Brock was in cell B again, watching his previous second in command hang his head as he dialed a phone number. He should show mercy on him and give him a quick death. It would be over for him soon enough. 

"Yes?"

"Send a clean up crew," he ordered.

"How many?"

"Four. About to be five."

"They'll be on their way shortly...How is she?"

Brock had to smile. "She's a fighter, but she's breaking down."

"Don't break her completely. And don't forget our deal."

"Don't worry, Natasha...You'll get your baby, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve's backstory changed a bit for this and we're pulling back more layers! Thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension builds between the men and another secret is soon to be revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains Brock and non-con oral, so please turn back if this upsets you. This is not beta read and any and all mistakes are my own.

The Captain left you alone once he was done sketching with Bucky who was still asleep. It was like he hadn't really slept in days. Without thinking, you ran your fingers through his hair. It surprised you how soft it was. And the sound of content he made as you kept doing it brought a tiny smile to your face. 

Lost in the moment, you didn't see the Handler watching you from the doorway. A scowl was on his face as he took in the sight of you two, clearing his throat to get your attention. Looking toward the door, you stopped stroking Bucky's hair. It was like you were caught doing something you weren't supposed to. 

"Time to eat," he said. 

"Not here, sir?" you asked, not seeing a tray in his hands.

"Nope. Just let him sleep."

You carefully tried to slip out from under Bucky's arm, but he pulled you closer. Trying again, a leg wrapped around you instead. It was like he had some kind of cuddling, octopus hold on you. It would have been cute in a different moment. But it wasn't cute the way the dark haired man was still staring at you.

"A little help, please?" you asked nicely, gesturing to the hold Bucky had on you. 

The Handler looked like he wanted to stomp over, but he kept his steps silent as he went to the bed. Lifting Bucky's leg and arm, you were able to slip from his hold. As soon as he was released, he was touching the spot where you had been laying beside him. It didn't go unnoticed. 

Not wanting to dwell on that, you quickly slipped your shirt on so you could follow him. Glancing back, you remembered your soldier had asked you to stay. Maybe you would be back before he woke up....You shook the thought out of your head. 

"How would you feel about exercising?" the Handler asked as he took you to eat.

"Honestly, I would be happy to. I haven't since…"

"Since we took you," he finished for you as he sat down, pulling you onto his lap. "We can't let you go on runs, but we do have equipment for you to use. Once you're pregnant, you can at least walk on a treadmill."

You tried to hold back a sigh as he fed you. Of course it would be a treadmill. God forbid they let you get fresh air. Was it too much to ask to see the sun? Hell, it would be nice to know if you were in the woods or somewhere abandoned. 

"Why not adopt?" you asked as you finished a bite. 

"...Excuse me?"

"I asked why adopting wasn't an option if you want kids."

"No. That's not an option."

"If this REALLY is about you just wanting a family, there are tons of children out there who need homes," you continued.

"Drop it," he warned.

"You obviously have the connections to make things happen. You made my dad and I disappear. So you could just-"

"Fucking drop it!" he yelled, making you flinch in his lap. "If I tell you to drop something, I expect you to do it."

The next bite was practically shoved into your mouth. It tasted bitter as you chewed. Being spoken to like a child still got under your skin. A sense of control was something the men all had in common. Was it a Hydra thing?

"Do you understand me?" 

"Yes, sir."

"Every time I think you start to behave," he muttered to himself, the next bite not as forceful. 

Finishing the meal in silence, you wondered what was next in the nightmare of your life. A shower, alone, sounded nice. Maybe seeing you could see your father again. It hurt that things that should be a right were now a privilege. Even privilege was putting it nicely. 

"Thank you, sir," you said as he helped you up. 

"Our meal isn't over yet," he grinned. "Turn around and put your hands behind your back."

Keeping quiet, you did as you were told. Something cold and metallic was slapped onto your wrists...handcuffs. It flashed you back to waking up here. Your body in chains as they took what they wanted. And kept taking and taking. 

"You probably think I'm going to fuck you like _Bucky_ did," he sneered, rolling his hips against yours. "But this isn't about you right now. You need to remember that you take care of _all of us_."

Dragging you away from the table, you were shoved to your knees. There was almost a mischievous glint in his eye as he unzipped his pants. The raven haired demon would get off on you being submissive. Watching his hand slip into his pants to stroke and free himself brought on a feeling of dread. Hopefully this would be over quickly.

“Open,” he ordered, pushing the tip past your lips. "And don't stop until I come down your throat."

Gripping your hair, he moved his hips slowly at first. He felt heavy on your tongue as he pushed a little bit deeper each time. You tried not to gag when you felt his tip bump the back of your throat. He kept you still for a moment, letting you get used to the feel. With your hands behind your back, you were forced to endure. 

He finally pulled your head back, allowing you to take a deep breath. There was a string of saliva between your lips to his cock, the sight making his eyes even darker. Before you could take another breath, he shoved himself back in. You groaned a little as he thrust deep. You were trying hard to breathe through your nose as he moved your head to match his pace.

“That’s my good girl…” he praised as he sped up a little, guiding you. He nearly lifted your head up completely before he slammed you back down. Whimpering, you tried hard to ignore the burning in your throat. Tears gave away your pain. He groaned in response before he smirked.

"Enjoying the show, boys?" he taunted, making you tense up. Were your soldiers really standing there watching as you got your face fucked? "Should see the tears in her eyes. So fucking pretty." 

His fingers tangled more in your hair, gripping it hard as he moved your head up and down. He roughly used you as tears streamed down your cheeks. Your nails digging into your palms couldn't distract you. You just wanted it to stop. 

"That's it, angel. Take it. Take all of it. Fucking choke on my cock while they watch. Fuck!" 

With a groan, he came. His hot, sticky release hit the back of your throat. You made a sound of protest and tried to pull away, but he held you firmly until you swallowed. He finally released your hair once he was satisfied, your head forced to fall into his lap. Your coughing made him smile as he brushed your hair from your eyes. 

"My good girl, aren't you?" he asked, smiling darkly. "Isn't she beautiful?" he added, yanking you up to turn you around.

You didn't have to look in a mirror to guess how you looked. Tears on your red cheeks, your lips swollen from the abuse of Rumlow's dick. Steve was standing in front of Bucky, his stance protective. Bucky's face was twisted in rage, but his glare wasn't directed at you.

"What? You can have a moment alone with her and I can't?"

"Bucky, go train," Steve urged, looking back. "Now." 

The men all stared at each other, a standoff with you in the middle. Looking at Bucky, you mouthed "please". His gaze softened and he gave a nod, leaving. You knew it wouldn't be the end of it, but it was the end for now.

The whiplash their "friendship" gave you was almost painful. One moment they seemed in sync, the next it was like they hated each other. Maybe that was the problem with having one of you. They couldn't have your attention at the same time, could they?

"You don't have to be like that," Steve said, nodding to you. "Get those cuffs off. She needs a shower."

"He needs to get over it," he scoffed as he fixed his pants and got the key.

"So do you," the blonde replied, waiting patiently as the cuffs were removed. 

Rubbing your wrists, you didn't look back as you walked toward the Captain. He didn't look amused when your ass was smacked. Neither did you. This game was tiring.

"I think you're forgetting something."

"Thank you, sir," you croaked.

Rumlow moaned in response as you were pulled from the room and guided you to the bathroom. You looked away when he pulled your shirt off. When he didn't make a move to undress, you simply waited. What would happen in the shower.? Another face fucking? 

"As much as I want you right now, I'm not going to touch you. You just take your shower," he promised, turning on the water. 

"But…"

"No, darling," he whispered, kissing your forehead. "You just take your time. I'll wait right here."

"Thank you," you whispered back. 

Stepping into the shower, your body was still tense. If it was another test, you weren't sure if you passed or failed. The water over your skin soothed you momentarily. A few tears were washed away, tears were a good thing. Tears meant that you could still feel. And if you could feel, then you weren't completely lost. There was still hope for you.

*****

Brock replayed the footage of you on your knees, serving him. Worshipping him. It was the way it should be. He fucking deserved it after everything. The Soldat had better learn to accept that.

Steve kept an eye on Bucky as they both leaned against the wall. It was worse than he thought it would be. If he was like this now, what would happen once you were pregnant? He would play referee for now. He had to. 

"Your daughter really does suck cock like a champ," the Handler smirked, turning his device to show your father.

"Why are you showing me this?!"

"I just wanted you to see that she can fall in line with a bit of... persuasion."

"Where is she?!" he demanded.

"She's resting. She's going to need it."

"You're going to burn in hell," your dad swore.

"I knew I would a long time ago," he shrugged. "I might as well have some fun before I go."

"Why are you really here?"

"We had another doctor check her blood. A brilliant doctor. She may not be pregnant yet, but we got some interesting news…" he smirked.

"What did you learn?" your dad asked quietly.

"You already know," Steve guessed.

"What is it you think I know?" 

"I think you knew that not only did she survive the serum...but you knew she had a similar component to the super soldier serum," Steve replied.

"Her aging. You knew it would slow once she reached maturity...didn't you?" Brock asked.

Your father stubbornly kept his mouth shut before he hung his head. 

"Congratulations! Your baby girl will be able to keep having babies WAY past her prime. So...who wants to tell our girl the good news?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When will the reader find out?! 
> 
> As you can probably tell, I try to post as quickly as I can. I do not have a posting schedule at the moment, but my plan is to post twice a week. If my postings look like they slow down, that is why! Thank you for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Captain has a heart to heart with you, the Handler realizes he's losing control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mainly dark! Steve, brief non-con and oral sex, so please turn back if this upsets you. This is not beta read and any and all mistakes are my own.

Your kidnappers surrounded you as you sat across from your father, listening as he revealed another secret. You kept your head down, your hair spilling around your face.  
As if that could hide you from these men. For a moment, it didn't look like you were breathing. How many more lies would be told?

"Sweetheart?" your dad asked gently. 

"I'm...not going to age?" you asked once you found your voice. 

"No, you WILL age...but it will be a much, much slower progression. You're going to outlive me by many years. Normal pregnancy risks that happen with age will not be an issue for you. And you'll be around to...take care of your children."

"But...I could get sick," you argued.

"When was the last time you remember actually being sick?" he asked.

"I…" you started. When you couldn't remember, you shook your head. How long would you live for? Would everyone you knew be long gone by the time you actually grew old. "Why didn't you tell me this when you told me about the serum?" 

Looking between the men, he sighed. "Because I prayed that you would be free of this before they knew."

"It's a bit late for that," you laughed bitterly. "I'm…god, I'm so tired of this. I'm sick of the lies. I'm sick of being locked up here. I'm sick of being treated like a _dog_."

"Please. You're so much-"

"Stronger than I know," you cut him off. "Right. Because being strong means it's okay to be lied to? To be raped? To not have ANY say in MY LIFE?!"

"Doll, just take a breath," Bucky said as he took a step forward, his hand gently touching your shoulder. 

The look your father gave him was a mixture of fear and respect. That was something you didn't understand. Why would he look at him like that? Perhaps it was just a sign of appreciation that he was trying to comfort you. 

"I want out of here, please," you begged, tears in your voice.

"I love you, sweetheart" your dad swore.

The Asset picked you up and took you out without another word, the Captain right behind you. You wanted to slip inside your mind as the Handler shut the door behind him. Reeling from the most recent betrayal, it wasn't hard for you to shut down. Trust was a fragile thing and it just kept shattering. Was it ever going to be fixed?

"I have something to take care of. Keep an eye on her," Rumlow said.

"I'm taking her upstairs," Bucky stated.

"We didn't agree to that."

"I agree with Bucky," Steve said. "She needs it."

"Fine," he agreed after a moment.

You weren't sure what to expect as you were carried away, but your soldier held you close. Sighing once you got upstairs, you saw that you were in an identical hallway. It felt like an inescapable maze. Even if you managed to run one day, how would you get out?

Stopping at a door, the Captain opened it. You blinked as you took in your surroundings. The bed in this room was large with a beautiful duvet. There was a bookshelf lined with some of your favorite books. Paintings adorned the walls. But a small light shining into the room caught your attention. Light...through the window...There was a window. 

"That's a…" you trailed off.

"Window. You won't be able to open or break it, but it's there."

You strained to look outside as you were carried over. How long had it been since you saw anything outside of the cell walls? Reaching out, you placed your hand against the glass. The vision was limited, but you couldn't see any other buildings around. 

"You're smiling," Bucky whispered as he gazed down at you. 

"It's just beautiful," you whispered. You wish you would have appreciated the views of the outside world more before you were captured. "Is this...my room?"

"For now," he replied, kissing your forehead. 

"Buck, do you mind giving us a few minutes?" Steve asked.

Another kiss was placed on your forehead as you were set down. The animosity typically aimed at the Handler wasn't directed at the Captain. Mixed emotions were going through your mind as you two were left alone. The room was beautiful, but it was still your prison. And you were still trying to process what you were told. 

"I know you're upset right now. Actually, upset probably isn't the right word," Steve said as he sat beside you. "But we're going to help you through it. And your dad does love you. I hope you can see that. He's punishing himself more than we ever could."

"How could you say he loves me when all he has done is lie to me?"

"Because he did what he did to keep you alive. He did it so he wouldn't lose his daughter. You're going to live for a long time...Beyond your father. Your friends. But you'll have us and our family. I swear things will get better."

"But he has lost me," she whispered. They were separated in captivity. "You're keeping him locked in a cell. And me. I...I don't GET you. You act like you want to help me, but you're just as much as part of this whole situation."

He looked at you with a heartbroken expression before he cupped your face. "When I was younger...no one wanted me. I couldn't even pay a girl to date me. People paid attention to me once Hydra did this, but they still didn't care really. And those memories of being rejected didn't go away."

"What does that have to do with this?" you asked.

"We found out about you...that you were made for us. And we can't just let you go. I'm not going to argue that what we did was rational by taking you, but I know you can love us. I'm not leaving you out there alone in the world. I'm not abandoning my best friend and our best girl. Not when we're meant to have a life together."

"I wasn't made for you," you whispered. 

"Oh no?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Are you going to deny how perfect you felt between Bucky and I? That you didn't feel cherished as you fell apart?"

Blushing, you shook your head. "My body reacted to you. It doesn't mean anything."

"We both know it's more than that," he said as he leaned in close. "We can all see it."

He tipped your head up to kiss you. He nipped gently, a silent command to open your mouth to his. His beard tickled your face gently as he slowly and thoroughly explored your mouth. There was nothing forceful there. Just tenderness. 

"Get some rest. Curl up with a book. We'll bring you something to eat shortly," he said, giving you another soft kiss before he got up. 

It was later when you realized that the Handler wasn't mentioned in the Captain's future plans.

*****

"Wake up, doll," was whispered against your neck.

The room felt hot. Your body felt even hotter. Fingers were splayed over your bare stomach before they dipped lower. You gasped and tried to sit up when a hand held you firmly in place. A beard tickled your thighs before kisses were placed over your mound. You opened your mouth to protest, but the words died in your throat as a tongue swept through your slit.

"Steve wanted to taste you since he saw me go down on you. You taste so sweet," Bucky moaned against your skin.

"Sweet as candy," Steve smirked. 

A moan escaped your lips as your body immediately responded to the attention he lavished on you. Warmth coiled inside you as he licked, your skin tingling when Bucky teased your breasts. That feeling of shame was still there, but it was hard to fight it off as they worshipped you. You still didn't want to give in. No matter how incredible it felt.

"Just imagine how perfect it will be. Our home together. Our family. You'll never want for anything. Not when you have us...Not when we have a long future ahead of us."

Your legs were pushed open more, the friction of his beard on your folds making you moan. His tongue was demanding and greedy as he explored your body. His fingers entered you when he slid his tongue up, flicking and sucking your clit. Your back arched when Bucky's thumb brushed over a sensitive nipple. The sensations both of them brought out were blending into one. 

"Come for us," the Asset growled gently. 

Your muscles tensed as pleasure began to pass through your body. As much as you could try to deny it, there was no denying the heights of ecstasy they brought you to. The orgasm shook your body. You panted as you caught your breath, not having a chance to recover when you felt something thick push past your folds. The stretch made you moan again. 

"We wanted your first night in this bed to be with both of us," Bucky said as he turned your head toward him, kissing you passionately as Steve thrust into you. "I wonder which one of us will get you to scream the loudest."

*****

Brock drummed his fingers against the table impatiently. He wasn't a fan of waiting. Especially when he needed something. "You're late."

"Couldn't be helped. What do you need?"

"I need the serum," he said, getting to the point. 

"You know we can't get you the serum. The last soldiers were too aggressive and we risk her safety and the children if we inject you and your temper gets out of hand."

"Not Hydra's serum. _Yours_."

"Our serum isn't perfected yet. And even if it was, that wasn't part of the deal you made with Natasha."

"I don't need excuses. I need the serum," Brock said through his teeth. "The Asset is getting defiant. When he was activated, he said she was his."

"What did you honestly expect? Barnes hates you for the torture you put him through. The more he sees her, the more the Asset recognizes her as his own. And you better hope he doesn't kill you before the end of it."

Brock smirked after a moment. "He won't get a chance. Not when I show her that the Soldat can't be trusted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who was Brock talking to and what does he have planned? Until next time! Thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You fall into a routine and a new player is introduced to the twisted game that is your new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does not contain non-con. There is an unspecified time jump, some filler and a small amount of violence. This is not beta read and any and all mistakes are my own.

You felt lazy kisses against your shoulder as you opened your eyes. The feeling was pleasant, adding to the cool metal hand against your hip. You gently placed your hand over it, simply resting it there. After a moment, you felt him spread his fingers to lace them together. 

"Your skin is so soft and warm," Bucky said, a smile his voice. "Does it bother you?"

"Does what bother me?"

"My arm," he said so quietly you almost didn't hear him. 

You brought his palm up so you could see it, gently turning it over as you shook your head. "No, it doesn't," you swore, turning to face him. "Neither do the scars, although I am curious about them."

The look in his eyes was distance for a moment. You weren't sure if he was trying to remember something or trying to forget. Pulling you close, he let out a shaky breath. Inhaling the scent of your hair seemed to soothe him. You felt a pang of guilt for mentioning it.

"There was a lot of pain," he said softly. "I didn't...want to hurt anyone."

Hearing the tremor in his voice made you look up at him. "But...you had to?" you guessed. 

"I never had a choice," he whispered. 

Your heart ached. Steve said that he made his own choice to join Hydra, but Bucky didn't have that option. But in the present...Didn't he see that he was taking your choices away from you, too? Why would he hurt you if he had been hurt before? 

"You know...The first time I really saw you up close, you were helping a little boy. He was crying because he lost his parents. You soothed him and made sure he would be okay."

You remembered that day. It felt like so long ago. "His dad was so relieved when he picked him up. His mom kept thanking me."

"And you didn't expect anything in return. No reward. No praise. You just saw someone who needed help and you saved him. I wanted to take you then and there. The world doesn't deserve you. I sure as hell don't."

"Am I saving you?" you asked.

"You already have, doll," he said seriously.

You thought back to your first night there and wondered just who was going to save you. No one was looking for you and escaping seemed more and more like a dream. And how far would these men go to get you back? Would they really burn the world around you after destroying so much?

"I thought I was just supposed to be your cockslut," you said, only half joking. 

"You're so much more...Though I do enjoy you being around my cock," he smirked, kissing you. 

"And I was enjoying sleeping in," Steve grumbled on the other side of you. 

The Asset let out a laugh, which made the Captain laugh. It was a joyful sound. For a moment, it felt...normal. Your instincts felt at war, torn between wanting to laugh with them or cry. Settling on a small smile was the happy medium.

The door slowly opened, ending the moment. The Handler looked over the three of you, his brown eyes not missing a thing. You didn't need to cover yourself because your soldiers shielded you. Still unsure of what was happening, you opted to stay quiet.

"We should get her started on her exercising," he finally spoke, giving you a small smile. 

Something about that smile made you sink into the bed more. You didn't trust that look. It felt like he was up to something. Days later, he would prove you right. 

*****

"No," you groaned tiredly as someone gently shook your shoulder. 

"Wake up, darling," Steve ordered gently.

"No. _You_ wake up so I can go back to sleep."

He chuckled as he rolled you over, his gaze warm as he pushed your hair back. Though his gaze was soft, you knew he wasn't going to budge. Even if you gave him puppy dog eyes. "The earlier you get up, the earlier you can go back to sleep."

Groaning again, you accepted defeat and let him help you up. He took a moment to appreciatively look you over before he got your clothes for you. You sighed as he helped you get dressed. "Are you ever going to let me do this on my own?" you asked.

"No," he smirked. 

This was how your days started as of late. You were expected to get up early and exercise. It usually involved cardio on the treadmill or something with resistance bands. You weren't trusted around the machines or weights. They expected you to use it as a weapon if you had the chance. 

Your diet was still monitored by the men. Everything they gave you to eat, you were still expected to finish without question. They took turns feeding you and made sure your vitamin was taken. Alcohol and caffeine were out of the question since they were still trying to knock you up. They did, however, let you have a few meals with your dad with them present. They thought it would reduce your stress.

That nearly made you laugh. Your life was nothing but a ball of stress and you were still expected to conceive. Reading helped relax you though. It was a moment of peace, even though at least one of them was close. The Asset especially always sat or stretched out beside you, some part of his body touching yours. 

They still took pleasure in your body, but something changed since you moved into your new room. You soldiers seem to actively make sure that you weren't stuck alone with the Handler. If he noticed, he hadn't said anything. The atmosphere still felt tense though, which upset the Captain. He said, once again, that you shouldn't be stressed. 

"Don't give me that look," he smiled gently once you were dressed. "I thought you wanted to exercise."

"I said it would be nice to exercise outside," you corrected him. 

"One day," he promised, picking you up. 

"I had to try," you mumbled, making him smile to himself as he carried you to the gym area. 

The Handler and the Asset were there, already warmed up. The Captain went to join them when he set you down, silently starting to stretch. They did their own routines each morning, but always kept an eye on you. They wouldn't hear any complaints about that though. You were lucky you were given workout clothes and didn't want to risk them being taken away by telling them not to stare. 

Bucky and Steve were both close to you like normal, almost like they were boxing you in from Rumlow. Glancing over at the men, you felt that tension again. Rumlow just smiled, which was weird. Yawning, you began with a warm-up. Maybe your sleepy mind was just making you paranoid.

Tuning everything out, you focused on the treadmill. You were going to see your dad after this. You already knew how that would go...Listen to them. Be good. Survive.

"Are you feeling okay?" Steve asked when you stopped after a few minutes. 

"Yeah...just tired. And hungry, I guess."

The look he gave you was one of concern, but he nodded. "I'll bring you to your dad and we'll make sure you eat. After you stretch."

"Yes, Captain," you replied, knowing he wouldn't let you go until you were done. 

"We'll catch up," the Handler called out once you were done. 

You looked back when Steve picked you up, but you didn't get a chance to make eye contact with Bucky. He usually followed, but you knew he'd catch up shortly. He would sometimes speak to your dad as you ate. And your dad still looked at him with that mixture of fear and respect. It was the strangest thing.

"I'll be back shortly," the Captain promised as he brought you to your dad, closing the door behind him. 

"You look a bit pale," your dad noted as you sat down. 

"Just tired. I'll see if I can nap after I eat," you shrugged. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm here and I'm alive. My concern is for your well being," he told you. 

"My life is very much a routine. I exercise, eat, read and...well, I don't really need to finish the rest."

"You're getting closer to the soldiers," he said after a moment. 

You tensed up a bit, surprised by what he said. Did he pick that up from the limited interactions he interactions? Was he told that? The look on his face wasn't judgement. It was... acceptance.

"Is the life you WANT me to live?"

Your father didn't have a chance to answer when the alarm rang out. It was the same alarm that went off when Rumlow's old team broke in. God, was it another team? You couldn't face that. Not again.

"Just try and stay calm," he begged. 

But the alarm didn't stop. You covered your ears to block out the noise. Where were they? 

The door was nearly kicked off the hinges as the Asset stormed in. He had a murderous look in his eye as he paused, taking in the room. His gaze zeroed in on your dad. Taking an aggressive step forward, he pushed the chair out his way. It nearly shattered against the wall.

"Soldat…" your dad said calmly before the metal hand wrapped around his throat, cutting off anything else he meant to say.

"What are you doing?! Stop!" you screamed, trying to pull him away. His free hand grabbed your shirt to hold you back, but...he wasn't hurting you. He didn't raise a hand to you or try to inflict any damage. 

"Let him go. Please," you pleaded.

The Asset didn't remove his hand as your dad struggled to breathe, but he did look confused as he glanced at you. Did he recognize you? You had to try to get to him. 

"You told me that you didn't want to hurt anyone. Do you remember that?" you asked as tears filled your eyes.

He blinked rapidly, shaking his head a bit as your dad struggled to breathe. You couldn't lose your dad. Not like this. 

"This is my father. If you hurt him...you hurt me," you begged. 

His fingers slowly began to loosen, but didn't let go. It was just enough for your dad to suck in a breath. He needed more air.

"You're mine and I'm yours. You promised to take care of what's yours. Bucky, please," you whispered, sighing as he finally let go. 

"...Doll?" he asked before taser rods were put against both sides of his neck. 

You screamed as the Handler kept the rods there, electricity pulsing through the Asset, before he fell to the ground. He wasn't knocked out, but it stunned him long enough as the Captain ran in. He was glaring daggers as he pulled him into the corner. 

"Buck, look at me," he urged as he sat him up, gently hitting his cheek. He looked stunned. They both did.

You held your dad as he coughed and gulped air into his lungs. There were already nasty bruises forming around his throat. "Dad, are you okay?" you asked. Your dad could only nod in response. 

"Are _you_ okay?" Rumlow asked, reaching for your hand.

Instead of taking it, you backed away. "What did you do to him?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"What. Did. You. Do?!" you snapped. "Why did he attack my dad?!"

"We didn't want another incident like last time. He was protecting you," he said easily. Too easily.

"From my dad?" you asked in disbelief. 

"His job is to protect you above all else," he said through his teeth.

"...I don't believe you...you're lying to me."

"Wouldn't be the first time someone in this room lied to you," a female voice rang out from the doorway. 

Everyone looked as a redhead walked in, the corner of her mouth lifting as she surveyed her surroundings. She was dressed in black and she looked...amused. None of the men made a move to hide you or fight her.

"Who are you?" you asked as her gaze landed on you. 

"I'm Natasha. I'm one of the people who told these men where they could find you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Natasha next chapter! And you didn't think I would have the Asset hurt our girl, did you? She has been through enough as it is.
> 
> I just want to put a quick reminder that this is a dark fic. There were be fluff mixed with angst, but please proceed with caution and do not put yourself at risk. I would never want a reader to feel triggered or anxious when reading.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You speak with the woman who played a part in your abduction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does not contain non-con, but there is a reference to being sterilized. This is not beta read and any and all mistakes are my own.

It was the start of another chapter in your living nightmare. You were, once again, too stunned to reply for a moment. You never knew you could be rendered speechless so many times in your life. Was this woman serious? There was no shame in her tone. If anything, she looked bored. She might as well have told you the weather and moved on. 

"You did...what?" you finally asked.

"Would you like me to repeat it?" she responded in a dull tone. 

"You really had to set off the alarm?" Rumlow grumbled as he put the rods away, ignoring your question.

"I had to make sure you boys were actually keeping an eye on her. Someone has to keep you on your toes," she shrugged with one shoulder.

Steve stayed close to Bucky, keeping his attention focused on him as they stayed in the corner. They both looked worn out and upset. Bucky made eye contact with you, looking torn between hiding from you and running to you. Thankfully, you were able to stop him from killing your dad. As much as you wanted to think more about that, you had the current situation at hand to deal with. 

"I'm sorry, you...told them where to find me? This isn't a joke?" you asked, staying beside your dad. He said you were given protection. Why would she just tell them where you were? Who would do something like that?

"I suppose I owe you an explanation," she said after a moment. 

"You SUPPOSE?!" you snapped as your dad coughed. The bruises didn't look good. You prayed there wasn't any damage done to his throat. 

"You should have him looked at while we talk," Natasha suggested. 

"Stay here with them," Rumlow ordered Steve as your arm was grabbed. 

"I'm not leaving my dad!" 

"It's better that we discuss this in private and there are a couple of distractions here," Natasha said.

Glancing over at your dad, he nodded for you to go. "Fine...Not like I have a choice. That's nothing new."

Natasha didn't take the bait. Instead, she nodded for you to leave the room. You hugged your dad briefly before he urged you to follow Rumlow, the redhead moving behind you. Had you looked back, you would have seen Bucky gently reaching out to you. But the door just slammed shut once you left. 

A sick feeling formed in the pit of your stomach as you walked. For once, no one was carrying you. It should have felt like a victory, but it felt hollow. It could have also been because you were boxed in by the Handler and... apparently the person who had a huge hand in this mess. Even when you got to the room to sit, they didn't give you much space. 

"Take a seat," she told you.

"No thanks. I'll stand," you said stubbornly.

Exchanging a look with Rumlow, she shrugged before taking a seat. Crossing her arms, she looked around before her gaze settled on you. It took a moment to notice that she had positioned herself to keep both of you in her line of sight. She also had a view of the door in case one of the soldiers came by.

"You look better than I expected. Though you do look a bit tired."

"Kind of hard not to have circles under your eyes when you're being raped repeatedly," you said without missing a beat. It wasn't very noticeable, but you saw the slightest flinch at your words. Good. She _should_ flinch. She _should_ feel bad.

"I know you're not going to believe me, but I understand a bit of what you're going through," she said, pausing to gauge your reaction. You simply stared. "When I was a young girl, I was put through a training program. I was trained in combat, weapons, tactical skills...many areas. Weakness wasn't tolerated. I was trained to be what I needed to be...to be a killer."

"You were trained to be a soldier? Like Hydra?"

A smile tugged at her lips. "Not exactly. I could be seen if I wished or I could blend in. I wasn't meant to have a place in the world, but I made a name for myself. Not necessarily in the best way."

"You pissed a lot of people off," Rumlow said bluntly, leaning against the wall. 

"I did. Hydra included," she agreed, keeping her attention on you. "They wanted to silence me. They sent the Winter Soldier after me, but when it came time to actually kill me...the Handler made a different call."

Turning your head, you stared in surprise. "You let her live?" you asked as he stared back at you. He stared until you were forced to look away from his penetrating gaze.

"He did. He saw something in me. It wasn't for free though. We traded secrets. I helped Hydra. I got to live. I even found a team. It was nice," she continued, smirking slightly. "Until you and your father came along."

"What do my father and I have to do with this?"

"My team was the one who invaded the labs. We saved you. We gave you a new life," she told you. 

Shaking your head, you finally sat down. It was because you felt tired, not because of her. You wished you could remember the labs. Not the horror of being brought there, but to put faces to the others who supposedly rescued you. What kind of heroes were they if they exposed you?

"We exposed a large number of Hydra's secrets. Not all, but enough to force them back into hiding for the time being. I thought they were really going to really kill me this time...but the men wanted something else."

"Me," you guessed.

"Yes...unleashing those secrets revealed that you were alive. Your picture and name hadn't been released, but they still knew. Once they knew...it angered them that you were taken away. I managed to evade them for a long time, but the three finally caught up to me. It was either kill me or hand you over. My team and I agreed that giving you to them was the better option."

Yours nails dug into your palms as you tried to ground yourself. "So...you and your team decided that your life was worth more than MINE?"

"I'm sorry it had to be that way," she tried to sound sincere, but it fell flat. "Try and be thankful that you survived to have children. Some of us don't have that luxury."

Something about the way she said that made you take a closer look at her. That sickening feeling was coming back. Rumlow was looking at her, too, like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. "What does that mean?"

"Part of my training…" she began, actually looking sorrowful for the first time. "I can't have children. And in my line of work, I need a strong child to survive."

"You...want me to give you a child," you spoke. Her silence said it all. "Are you... FUCKING kidding me?!'

"Angel, you need to keep your voice down," Rumlow warned.

"NO!" you shouted. "Fuck you! Fuck all of you! Why can't you adopt?! Why am I stuck in this fucking breeding farm?!" 

The Handler looked enraged, but Natasha shook her head at him as you struggled to stay calm. "Give us a moment," she said, watching him step out the door. This woman...Not only did she hand you over on a silver platter, but she demanded a reward for it. What more did she have to say?

"Listen...I know you're angry with me. With us. You have every single right to be. I was angry for a long time, but you can't let it eat at you," she said, leaning forward in her chair. "You survived the serum. Hiding you was only delaying the inevitable. You belong with them, whether you like it or not."

"You don't get to decide that!" you yelled, anger boiling over. "EVERY decision in my life has been made by others. I haven't had a SINGLE choice!"

"You _do_ have a choice now. You can either keep fighting and hurting yourself or accept that this is your life." 

"I _had_ a life. It may not have been as exciting as yours, but it was still mine," you argued. They took that away from you. The future was unwritten, but the pages were being filled by their actions and words. It wasn't fair. It never would be.

"And now your life is here," she said, bored with your outburst. "You survived. You were _made_ for them. You can have a long, beautiful life with them. Is it really _that_ bad to be wanted by these men?"

"Stop," you whispered. You were sick of everyone telling you these things. It wasn't helping. They were just trying to appease what they did. They could justify it, but it was wrong.

"Your denial doesn't change your fate. Keep them happy. Be a good partner and mother to their children."

"Stop!" you snapped. "You really expect me to play house with men who hurt me?!"

"It will be a bumpy road, but you'll make it. They can be good to you. The Handler included," she said when she saw the disbelief on your face. "I know you care for the soldiers. And you feel something for them, especially the Asset."

"Please don't presume you know what I'm feeling."

"I know a lot of things."

"You don't know what you're talking about," you whispered. You were not discussing feelings with her. No matter how twisted things were or how desperate you were for an outside party to listen. She wasn't a friend or ally.

"Please remember that they're all dangerous though. They are not afraid to punish you, so you need to comply. That includes the Asset. I know you may think he's tender with you, but that can turn on any moment."

"He wouldn't do that to me," you whispered.

"Really. Is that why he had a knife to your throat in front of your dad?" she asked, seeing the shock on your face. "He was close to killing you. Rumlow made sure he didn't."

Denial filled you as you shook your head. He was so angry that you weren't pregnant. But...he wouldn't actually hurt you.  
Bucky wouldn't…no. Would he? You remembered how terrified you had been when the blade was pressed to your skin. For a moment, you really thought you were going to die. "No. No. If I'm that special to them, they wouldn't kill me."

"Rumlow ordered the Winter Soldier to stand down when they went to kill me. The soldier left me a souvenir," she said, lifting her shirt to show you a scar. It looked like a bullet wound. "So be careful."

"And let me guess. Be _strong_ , right?" you asked, shaking your head. "You said you understood part of what I went through. So how could you do this to me?"

Not answering, she went to the door and knocked twice. The Handler came back in after a moment. "She needs to rest. I think she's had enough shock for a lifetime," she said as he went over and picked you up. "And for what it is worth...I am sorry."

You didn't look at her as you were carried out. Someone who supposedly helped you and your dad betrayed you. And worse, she knew what was happening to you. And she just didn't care so long as she got what she wanted. As long as _all_ of them got what they wanted. 

You stayed silent as you were brought to your room, turning away immediately as you were set on the bed. More secrets, lies and betrayals. It was almost like they were playing a sick game with each other to see who could mess up your life more. What were their angles? Did...any of the men actually care?

"I'll let you see your dad once we know he's fine," the Handler told you. He was met with your silence. "One day you won't turn away from me," he whispered, brushing a finger down the side of your face before leaving. 

You wondered when that day would be.

*****

Natasha glared at the door when Brock walked back in. "You know, you really can be an asshole."

" _I'm_ the asshole? I'm not the one who turned her over."

"No. You're just the one causing unnecessary stress on a girl you're all actively trying to get pregnant. Jesus, she's still a human being."

"Tell yourself whatever you want to absolve you of your guilt. You knew what would happen to her and you and your team didn't seem to give a single fuck when you practically drew us the map to her location."

The assassin didn't give away how guilty she felt as she narrowed her eyes. "Have you actually tried being nice to her? I know that's out of your depth, but even you can try to manage that."

"Being nice so she thinks she can escape one day?" 

"Being nice so she'll truly comply and trust you. She trusts the other much more than you. Maybe she'll even grow to like you if you give her a reason to," she said, sighing when he stayed quiet. "I want to see him."

"You know I can't let you do that."

"You owe me that much," she argued. 

Brock sighed this time as he went to get his device. Using his fingerprints and access code, he brought up the screen and turned it toward her. "It's live," he promised.

Natasha stood up, staring at the man in the cell. He was drumming his fingers on the wall, restless. She wanted to reach out and trace the screen with her fingertips. "You still haven't hurt him?"

"I told you...this is live. Orders are not to touch him without my command. But if you even think about sending your pals to get him, those men WILL blow the cell. And if you try to break in without MY codes, which are changed frequently, it will blow."

"And after she gets pregnant, you'll let him go. As we agreed."

"...I need the serum."

Her eyes held fire in them as she turned to him. "That wasn't part of our deal and you know it. I did my part and we've been keeping Hydra off of your scent."

"The deal changed. Get me the serum. I know the doc is working on it," he shrugged as she looked back at the screen. "And if you ever want Clint to see the baby you two plan to raise together...you'll get me what I need."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient and I hope to have the next chapter up in a few days! ❤️


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your overwhelming emotions cause you to make a snap decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does not contain non-con. This is not beta read and any and all mistakes are my own.

Sleep didn't come to you as quickly as you wished. Even when you began to feel tired, your emotions prevented you from closing your eyes. You were almost afraid when you woke up that something else would happen. It frustrated you not knowing what was coming next. And you were frightened for what else they were planning. 

Natasha...was she pure evil or just heartless? If she thought you were handing over a child to her, she had another thing coming. Who gave her and her _team_ the right to do this? It was like leading a lamb to the slaughter. Part of you hoped you met the rest of the team, if only to tell them all to go straight to hell. They certainly deserved to be there. 

And your captors...that was an entirely different story. Everyone kept telling you that this was where you were meant to be...that you were meant to be with them. Who were they to decide that? If you didn't have the serum, they wouldn't have looked twice at you.

The thought left a bitter taste in your mouth as your mind drifted to the soldiers. Was the Asset really going to hurt you at some point? Would the Captain stop him? You hated thinking that. In fact, it made your head ache...but how were you to know? The way they looked at you, especially Bucky, felt like you were something different. But...would they have even wanted you if you couldn't give them a child? 

"Hey, darling," Steve said gently as he opened the door, frowning as he saw the look on your face. You could see the others standing nearby. "Did you sleep?"

You huffed in response, which made him frown more. "What do you want?"

The Captain's back straightened a bit at your tone. "We wanted you to know that your father is fine. Some bruising, but no permanent damage."

You merely nodded. The news was good, of course, but you weren't in the mood to have any conversations with them. "Glad to hear it. Are we done?"

"No. We are not done. I know speaking to Natasha was probably shocking, but that's no reason to be dismissive of us."

"Actually, it is," you said, glaring at him. "You guys promised one of _my_ children to the bitch who handed me over to you. But what I want doesn't matter, right? Hell, why not promise her two? It can be a buy one, get one deal."

The soldier looked shocked at the bitterness in your tone. "That's enough."

"Get out. I don't want any of you in here right now. I'm not working out. You're not going to hand feed me. Get. Out."

"I said that's enough," his voice lost any warmth it had as he moved closer.

"What are you going to do?" you asked as you got from your bed. "Chain me up? Smack me? Rape me into submission? You've already done all of those things."

"I thought we were getting past this. Why are you lashing out?" he said quietly. 

"Because you don't actually care about me! I'm just a breeding bitch for you!"

"You think we don't care about you?" Bucky asked from behind Steve. "You think _I_ don't care?"

The look on his face...It was like you kicked a puppy. It wasn't fair for him to look at you like that. As if _you_ were the one who did something wrong. "You held a knife to my neck, remember?" you reminded him. "How am I supposed to believe that any of you care when you wouldn't have even _looked_ at me if I wasn't the serum survivor?"

He stepped back like you burned him. "That's not true. I'm yours and you're mine."

"Would you have killed me if _he_ ordered you to?" you asked, pointing to Rumlow. The words just tumbled out before you could stop them. When he didn't answer immediately, you held your hand up. The hesitation made you think the answer would have been "yes" and you weren't giving him the chance to confirm that. "You know what? I don't want to hear it. Just get out."

"I'm _not_ leaving," Bucky shook his head, seeing tears in your eyes. 

"Yes, you are," Rumlow spoke up. He hadn't said a word during your little outburst. "Both of you. Out."

Steve's jaw clenched as he grabbed his friend's arm. He struggled as he was pulled from the room. "I'm not leaving!" the Asset yelled as the door was slammed shut. Glaring at the Handler, you crossed your arms. What did _he_ have to say now?

"You know you have a terrible poker face. You let all of your emotions show."

"I guess it's a good thing I'm not a spy or soldier...or a killer."

"You're trying to provoke us," he stated. 

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm just tired of this. Maybe I don't think any of you deserve to have my kids," you said. 

"You think you're the judge of what we deserve?"

"Like you guys are the judge of what's best for _me_? I think I have every right to be the judge of you, especially when you continuously hide things from me."

"If we had told you about Natasha at the beginning, you would have reacted much worse than you are right now," he said, sitting and tapping the spot beside him. "Please sit."

You raised an eyebrow when he said please. It was strange hearing him use manners. "You're not going to hurt me?" you asked as you sat down. 

"I'm not," he replied quietly. "I know you think I'll let them hurt you."

"Because you will," you said as a matter of fact.

"You know everything I told you about my dad was true. And I know I haven't been the kindest person to you, but I really want this to work. I'm…" he swallowed a bit. "I guess I'm more like my dad than I thought."

"I wish I could believe that you want the best for me," you told him. You weren't just afraid for yourself. You were afraid for your future children. Would he lash out at them if he got upset? There was just a barrier preventing you from fully trusting him. 

"Why is it that you can believe them? _Him_? And not me?" he asked. The usual venom wasn't there. He just sounded...lost. Like he was losing the game he was playing.

Your head began to ache again as you tried to answer. "I...I don't know," you whispered. It was just a feeling you had. Something felt like it was missing though. Like the night you arrived here. You just... couldn't remember. It didn't matter right now. You were just tired.

A look crossed his face as he watched you, quickly shaking his head. "Forget I asked," he told you, pulling you close. "I know I have a long way to go...but you need to trust me that I'll take care of you."

"All of you?" you asked.

"Yeah...all of us," he answered after a moment.

*****

You hadn't been punished for your outburst, but the Captain insisted on bringing you more food. You agreed as long as they left you alone for a shower. If you heard one more comment about how pale or tired you looked, you were going to snap again. Or cry. You honestly couldn't decide which. 

Finishing up after taking your sweet time, you dried yourself off and got dressed. You expected one of the men to be waiting outside the door, so you were surprised to see Natasha as she talked on her phone. You hadn't realized she was still there. With her back to you, she didn't seem to notice you either. 

"She is vulnerable and will keep lashing out if she doesn't trust them. So they need to find a way," she said, pausing as someone spoke on the other end of the phone. "Barnes doesn't exactly remember, does he? Neither does she."

"You. Fucking. Bitch."

The assassin spun around, raising an eyebrow. "Let me put you on hold," she said, holding the phone away from her ear. "I don't know what you think you heard..."

"I heard you talking about memories...or lack of them in this case. My dad said my memory was wiped. Were you the ones who did that?"

"You don't understand why it was done."

"What I don't understand is why all of you think you have control over my life," you said incredulously. 

"Because you were made for this. Please understand."

"I was made for this...like you were made to be a killer. And a liar...but you know what you aren't meant to be? A _mother_ ," you said venomously. "You are NOT getting any of my babies."

"YOU don't get to decide that," she said just as venomously. "And your men? They're on MY side in that regard."

Rage surged through your veins. The smirk on her face made your rage boil over. You weren't even aware that you had swung your fist until it connected with her cheek. Did she _let_ you hit her or was she caught off guard? She somehow kept her composure, not even dropping her phone. 

"Let me call you back," she said after a second, hanging up. "Why don't we go have a chat with the boys? I'm sure they'd love to hear about this."

Damn the consequences. Damn them all. You didn't even give her a chance to reach out for you. Instead, you did something you should have done the moment you were trapped here...the moment you were released from those chains

You ran. 

*****

Natasha was stunned at your speed as you made it to the staircase. Did you realize how fast you were? You would probably think it was adrenaline later. Going down the hall, she smacked her hand on the door. It wasn't like you would go far, but still.

"She ran. She just-"

The assassin's words died in her throat as the door flew open. Standing face-to-face with the Winter Soldier, she immediately moved. She recognized that look in his eyes. He was on the hunt...And his girl was his prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She finally made a break for it! I know the last few chapters haven't had much "action", but it will make a return. I hope to have the next chapter up in a few days. Thank you as always for reading!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You discover something as you attempt to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains dark!Bucky and non-con, so please turn back if this upsets you. This is not beta read and any and all mistakes are my own.

Stupid. Reckless. Impulsive. You actually _ran_ from Natasha and, more importantly, your captors. You wondered how quickly it would be before they all came after you. But you just couldn't stand there for another moment looking at the smug expression and listen to her talk about taking a child away from you. She was lucky all you did was punch her. 

Determination ran through your veins as you ran down the flight of stairs. You _had_ to find a way out, even if you had no clue where you were going. Once you got out, you would be on a better path. Someone would be able to help you, right? They could help get your dad out.

You pushed the door open as you got to the bottom of the stairs, dashing into the hall. So far, you didn't hear any footsteps behind you. But...what if they killed your dad? Or punished him severely for you running? Could you live with that, even if it wasn't your fault? Hopefully they would be too preoccupied going after you. 

“Come on. Come on!” you kept repeating to yourself as you tried each door. They were all locked. Heavy footsteps made you turn your head. The Asset had stepped out of the staircase and took a few steps toward you. For a moment, the two of you just stared at each other. You weren't sure if the others were behind him, but the look on his face terrified you. 

"Bucky…" you said, holding your hand in front of you as if to keep him from you. 

"Mine," he growled as he slowly walked closer. It wasn't so much of a walk. He practically stalked, a true predator hunting his prey. His entire being was focused on one thing... you. 

"I'm sorry," you whispered, turning and bolting. He wasn't even running, but you could feel him get closer as you got to the door at the end of the hall. It opened to another staircase and you didn't hesitate to go through it. How many floors were in this building? You just hoped this next hall would lead to a way out. 

"LOCKDOWN INITIATED."

You nearly stumbled out of the stairwell as the voice rang out, an alarm sounding. This was different from the break-in alarm. You tried to grab the handle before the door shut, but it was too late. Pulling at the handle, you quickly realized it was locked. "Fuck," you whispered as you tried going the other doors. 

Like the other floor, each door you tried was locked. A sob bubbled up as you heard the metal hand punch the stairwell door. Another few punches and that door would be open. They were coming for you and you were out there like a sitting duck. "Please," you begged to no one in particular as you neared the end of this hall. 

This door...this was different. Instead of a handle, there was a space to put your hand. "No way," you said as you put your hand on it. You weren't Hydra. You weren't one of the soldiers. There was no possible way-

"Fingerprint scan accepted. Welcome, Subject 135."

The door slid smoothly and quietly aside just as the Asset punched through the door on the other end. You quickly went inside, the door sliding shut behind you. It was pitch black. Searching along the wall, you felt around for a lightswitch. The lights blinked a couple of times once when you flipped the switch, then surged brightly. There were multiple computers and desks side by side. Some had books on them. And there was equipment…Was this a lab?

You shook a bit as you kept looking around. The room extended down a long hall, almost perpendicular to the hall you came through. There were other doors within it. Maybe you could find a place to hide if the soldier broke in. Or more importantly, there could be a way out.

As you tried to run, your head began to hurt. Your stomach lurched. Something was wrong. You could feel it when you stopped at one of the doors. There was a large pane of glass that allowed you to look into the room. Inside was a beautiful bedroom. It was…

You cried out as the pain in your head increased. You felt a bit faint as images formed in your mind. They grew stronger the more you looked at the room. They were...memories...Memories of this room.

_**"I want to go home!" you cried from the bed.** _

_**"I'm sorry, sweetheart," your dad said through the glass.** _

_**"You'll need to distance yourself from the subject," a doctor spoke.** _

_**"She isn't a subject! She's my daughter!"** _

_**"Not anymore. She's Subject 135 and we all know what her purpose will be. You need to accept it."** _

You blinked back tears as the memory faded away, catching yourself on the wall. This was where they kept you after your dad injected you...after they killed your mom. These men brought you back to the place everyone made you forget. The start of your nightmare. What else would you remember?

The lab door opening pulled you from your thoughts. The choice between running down the hall and hiding in your room, you chose the latter. You hid under the bed, staying in the shadows as much as you could. It was like something out of a horror movie...A decision that happened just as the victim was about to get caught. 

You were afraid to even breathe as the soldier stopped in front of the glass pane. He observed for a moment before he stepped inside. Placing a trembling hand over your mouth to keep from making any noises, you stayed still as his boots stopped at the bed. That didn't stop your heart from pounding as you heard more footsteps. 

"Remove the lockdown. She's here."

After a moment, the mechanical voice rang out, "LOCKDOWN REVOKED."

"Check the other rooms. She couldn't have gone far."

You didn't exhale until everyone left, staying rooted to the spot. The footsteps moved down the hall as you stayed where you were. Would running be the best option? Eventually, they would find you if you stayed. Sliding out from under the bed, you didn't see anyone waiting. You walked on your tiptoes to the door, quickly poking your head out. When you didn't see the men there, you ran back toward the main door. 

You placed your hand on the scanner, waiting for the door to open. "Fingerprint scan accepted. Thank you, Subject 135." You didn't wait for the door to open completely before you stepped out-

You screamed as a pair of arms wrapped around you. You knew immediately it was the Asset. You struggled against him, but he was so much stronger than you were. He was the Asset...the super soldier. One of Hydra's most dangerous weapons. And he was dragging you back, kicking and screaming. Even as he gripped you, he still didn't make a move to truly harm you. Maybe you could break free.

"Please, let me go!" 

"You said you were mine. That I was yours. You don't get to leave me," he said sternly, rolling his hips against yours. "I want you. Now. But...fuck, I can't. Not yet."

He spun you around as the Captain and Handler walked down the hall. Both of them looked just as furious as Bucky. As you struggled, you glared right back at them. You were furious. And part of you felt defeated that you hadn't been able to get even close to escaping.

"I guess we're back to square one," Rumlow said before his fist collided with your temple and you saw nothing but blackness.

*****

There was a slight ringing in your ears as you opened your eyes. You knew you were back in your room by the ceiling paint. Groaning, you realized your hands were chained above your head. There was very little give as you struggled. And your clothes had been removed. Flashbacks of that first night filled your mind as you tried to stay calm. 

Looking around, the Handler and the Captain stood on each side of the bed. They both looked disappointed. Well, you were disappointed, too. You were still there. The Asset was at the foot of the bed, not even blinking as he looked at you. His look wasn't one of disappointment. It was like a storm about to take over.

"That was a _stupid_ thing to do," the Handler said. 

"As stupid as you promising one of my babies to Natasha?" you asked softly.

"Our babies," the Captain corrected you. 

"No. _My_ babies. It doesn't matter which one of you knocks me up, they're still mine completely. And I'm not just handing one of them over."

"Angel, I'm sorry...but you don't really have a choice," Rumlow said quietly. 

"Because I have no choices here! You all made sure of that. Why do you think I finally ran?! Stop telling me to trust you when you haven't given me a single reason _to_ trust you. And stop telling me you care when you're incapable of feeling anything even resembling care or love!"

The sound of the metal arm grabbed your attention. He didn't speak, but his eyes had darkened as he began to undress. And they were filled with hurt. "You weren't supposed to leave me," he told you. He kept referring only to himself. Not even his best friend.

"You're going to punish me now with this?" you asked. 

"We thought about hurting your dad, but no. He's going to fuck you. And he isn't going to stop until he's satisfied," Rumlow smirked, palming himself. "I actually wanted you first, but the Asset is wound up. We'll get our turn once he's done."

"No...Tell me about the lab. Why did you bring me back back here?"

That made them pause for only a moment. "Because it was where you were always meant to be. And no distractions from your punishment."

Frowning just a bit, you didn't understand why they were all smirking at this kind of punishment. You knew the soldiers had crazy stamina, but they had used you before. Your frown deepened as Bucky climbed up on the bed, moving between your thighs. He hiked one of them up on his shoulder and pushed the other one off to the side. You were wide open, vulnerable and helpless against him.

You watched him stroke himself before he leaned down to catch your mouth with his, demanding submission. Your body was responding to his. Though your mind was still somewhat yours, your body gave in when they were close. What did that say about you? Were you mentally strong or were you just theirs?

"I hope you're ready, darling," Steve said as he took himself out. "You can't run from us if you can't even feel your legs."

Hearing that made your blood go cold. "Bucky, I didn't get out. I'm still here. You don't have-"

He SLAMMED in and you couldn't hold back your cry. It burned, even with your wetness. His chest mashed against your breasts as he pressed his weight against you. The feel made your breath catch in your throat as he gave you no time to adjust. Every deep thrust was felt as his hips slammed almost painfully against yours. A reminder that you were in his control.

"If you won't let us be your heroes, we'll be your villains instead," Rumlow smirked.

Your eyes shut when you heard the Captain and Handler jerking off. If you could just...search your mind. Crawl into that safe place there where you couldn't be touched. Again. A place where no one could find you. That's where you could go right now…

Until a hand squeezed around your throat. Of course not. That didn't work your first night. It wouldn't work now. They wouldn't allow you to find a safe haven in the hell they dragged you down to. 

“Look at me. You…don't get...to leave me…again," the Asset grunted. "Stop. Trying. To. Leave. Me."

Your eyes opened and you held your breath as he punctuated his words with hard thrusts. You didn't look away from him, knowing you would just see the others pleasuring themselves to the sight of you. He looked enthralled as he looked down at you, devouring you with his gaze. You were close to melting in ecstasy. 

"You're going to come for me. And you're going to keep coming," he snarled.

Static filled your ears as you came around him, your muscles convulsing. He kept pistoning in and out of you, drawing out your orgasm. Your vision eventually went back to normal, focusing on your soldier still moving in and out of you. Minutes passed and he didn't let up. Not for a moment. Every time he got closer to his release, he angled his hips to prolong it. But you…

True to his word, he made sure you came again. And again. You began to lose count of how many times he brought you to your peak. You were a sweaty, filthy mess, exhausted and wrung out. Whenever you began to lose consciousness, he changed angles or found a way to wake you up. You weren't even sure you could feel your limbs anymore. Whimpering was almost all you could do. 

"Pl... please...I can't..."

"You can. You _will_. So lay there and Fucking. Take. ME."

He leaned up, watching as his cock dragged in and out of you. You barely registered the others finding their release and marking you across your chest and torso. It was dirty and messy and a declaration that you were theirs. But he still thrust into you. He still drew orgasms from you. And it was going to keep happening.

"Please…"

You prayed that he would be finished soon...but God hadn't listened to a single prayer of yours so far.

*****

Natasha stood outside of the bedroom, her mouth set in a grim line when Steve stepped out. He motioned for her to follow him and she did so without question. She knew they didn't have much time, but she was itching for a fight. "What...are you doing to her?" she snapped quietly.

"Look. I don't have long. And this is the only spot the audio won't pick us up. I need a status update."

"And I need to know that you aren't going to _break_ her. Keeping her is one thing. He's been at it for hours!"

"Natasha! Status update. Now."

"...It isn't ready yet. Once they're finished, we should be able to reverse the brainwashing. You'll all need to hold on until then. And you have to help me get Clint out."

"I'll do what I can. Anything else?" Steve asked.

"He wants the serum. So watch your back."

"I'm not the one who needs to watch his back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has their own agenda! I should hopefully have the next chapter up by the end of the weekend. Thanks for reading!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Captain reflects on his past and you receive some news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does not contain non-con. This is not beta read and any and all mistakes are my own.

For as long as Steve could remember he just wanted to do what was right. He wanted to help those who couldn't help themselves. Even when bullies picked on him and girls ignored him, he stuck to his guns. If they could just see the heart he had and the fight within him, they would see the good he could do for the world. Their eyes were never opened to that vision.

He was too small and sick back then to be taken seriously. Bucky believed in him though, even when he gently scolded him for fighting. He was his one constant. His best friend. When he lost his parents and everything else, he still had Bucky. It was inevitable that he was going to die young with how sick he was and he wanted to do that fighting alongside him. Of course, that never happened. 

After practically being laughed out of the recruiter's office, Bucky tried to cheer him up as best he could. He promised he'd be back and made him promise not to do anything stupid until he got back home. It was later on when he realized neither of them could keep those promises. Not after he heard that his best friend lost his life and his body was never recovered. He found a way to fight on. Call it a gut feeling or their bond at the time, but he knew he wasn't dead. 

It took some time and a lot of digging to figure out that Hydra went and got their hands on him. So he did what he had to do and volunteered to be experimented on. He was told that the experimental serum would make him taller, faster, stronger and nearly immortal. Not surviving was one of the risks. Surviving and serving Hydra was the bigger risk. It was a chance he was willing to take.

Almost everyone in the lab expected him to die. They hadn't counted on the fighter and stubbornness inside of him. That wasn't to say it wasn't painful. The process was excruciating. For a split second, he truly thought he would die. Bucky had to be saved though and that got him through it the worst of it. 

The old Steve died the moment he emerged. Like a phoenix he rose from the ashes. He was molded, sculpted and matched in body what had always been brewing inside of him. Hydra was proud. Another triumph ready to train alongside the Asset, their top weapon.

It took everything within him not to run to Bucky once they were face to face. It was a heartbreaking, one sided reunion. He knew right away that the man in front of him no longer recognized him. His metal hand had clenched like he was preparing for a fight. The Bucky he knew had been broken and rebuilt. He just had to find a way to get through to him. 

Hydra had two valuable weapons from then on. Training was brutal. Intense. Fighters and volunteers were expendable. It helped them prepare for their first mission together. When he imagined fighting by his side, he thought it would be for the good of the world. He almost got sick once it was completed. Innocent people…Sacrifices deemed necessary. Washing the blood away physically didn't make it go away. It never went away. 

Their watchers weren't stupid. When they weren't training or on a mission, they made sure no one could escape. Time blended when they were both put on ice. For some reason, his memories weren't wiped like Bucky's were. Part of it could have been because he volunteered. Maybe Hydra knew if he tried to tell anyone the truth about what they did, they would just kill one or both of them. The memories of everything they had done was just a painful reminder that he never got them out. One of his many failures. 

Another failure in his eyes was Brock Rumlow, the Asset's Handler, and letting him live. A cocky, smug, smart bastard who seemed to take joy in hurting others who challenged him. His tactics and skills were useful according to Alexander Pierce. He saw potential in him and he had proven himself to be loyal to the cause at the time. Brock certainly liked the control he was given. It made him feel like he was better than they were on a different level.

As much as he liked the control, it wasn't enough. He wanted the serum. Due to his aggressive behavior, Hydra wouldn't grant him that wish. They wanted people they could control and the serum on someone like him was too unpredictable. And he didn't take the news well. 

The Handler trashed his room. He broke a rookie's arm during training. And he didn't hide that he was jealous of him and Bucky when the others weren't looking. In fact, he took even more pleasure in wiping Bucky's memories clean whenever he started to remember who he was. "They'll get rid of you one day. Once you stop being useful to them. And I'll be right there when it happens," he told them.

Then the next phase took place. It wasn't enough to make soldiers from the serum. Not when so many didn't take to it. They wanted soldiers to be bred. More failures and deaths. More blood that wouldn't be washed away...until you arrived.

_**"I want to go home!" you cried.** _

_**"I'm sorry, sweetheart," your dad said as he watched you through the glass.** _

_**"You'll need to distance yourself from the subject," the doctor told him.** _

_**"She isn't a subject! She's my daughter!"** _

_**"Not anymore. She's Subject 135 and we all know what her purpose will be. You need to accept it."** _

_**Bucky stood there quietly, his eyes filled with sadness as he listened. "She didn't...volunteer?"** _

_**"It doesn't matter, Soldat. She's going to be a breeding partner for both of you," the doctor said happily.** _

_**"But...she didn't…" Bucky tried to say.** _

_**"Do as you're told, Soldat," Brock snapped. "Is she strictly for the soldiers?"** _

_**"Yes. She is for the soldiers only. Keep your team away from her...that includes you."** _

_**Steve walked over to the glass with Bucky and peered inside. Even with your tears, you were beautiful. You hadn't volunteered to be there, but the serum worked on you. And that sealed your fate in their eyes.** _

_**Bucky gazed at you and shook his head. "She's a young girl. She's innocent," he argued.** _

_**"I'm sure you'll grow to like her. She's going to be around for a long time."** _

Steve sighed. Brock apparently never let go of his goal of getting the serum, if he was asking Natasha for it. And he had to be planning something more if he kept that from them. Then again...he had his secrets, too. They all did.

Bucky sat across from him. His hair was messed up, like he had been pulling it. After their night with you, he was still on edge. "You should rest."

"I can't. My head...I can't," he said.

"What are you thinking about? She isn't going to run away again."

"I told her the first time I really saw her up close, she was helping a little boy. But...that wasn't the first time I really saw her up close, was it?"

"No, Buck...It wasn't," he responded honestly. 

"And I...fuck," he said, clutching his hair again. "We…" he began, swallowing as he struggled to remember. "We met her in the lab. She...she was scared. And young. She just wanted to go home."

Steve merely nodded. You didn't remember meeting them either. You had forgotten them sitting with you, talking to you and the bond you formed with both of them, especially Bucky...the two souls taken by Hydra simply for being survivors. You were naturally drawn to each other. And others took that away from you.

"She was taken away...and...," he whispered, tears filling his eyes. "I lo-"

"Buck, you need to listen to me. You can't tell Rumlow that your memory is coming back. Do you understand? If he knows, he'll wipe you clean again."

Bucky shook his head furiously. "Her dad...no, he told her when she was saved that she had barely been in the lab. Why would he still lie to her?! Why didn't he tell her the truth about us?! Why would we even agree to share her with _him_?"

"Because we had to. We didn't have a choice," the Captain answered quickly. Like an auto reply. He didn't know if being around you was sparking Bucky's memories, but he was going to lash out if he wasn't reeled in. And until they could reverse the brainwashing, they had to play along. They had to. 

"Why?! What did he do?!"

"You just need to hold on. Please," Steve begged. He hated seeing him in agony like this. He hated that you were even in the same room as Brock. He hated playing along with this charade that he actually intended to make a life with the Handler in the picture...but he had to for now. 

"You better have a plan, Steve."

"Just trust me. Things will be right in the end."

*****

You were sore when you woke up. It felt like you had been hit by a train. Sitting up, you immediately went back down. Nope... walking wasn't going to be an option for you. Not after all of them had a turn with you. God, how many hours had they used you?

Something that bothered you was the Asset telling you not to leave him again. Your escape attempt didn't work, but...you had been there before. So many things had been taken from you. What other memories were missing? You had to find out.

"I'm shocked you're awake," the Handler smirked as he walked in. 

How did they always know when you were awake? Were they just constantly watching you? "Had to wake up sometime," you mumbled.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, bringing some water to your lips.

"Tired. Annoyed. Sore," you said once you swallowed.

"We'll give you a break. I know last night was a lot. And this morning."

Doing your best to look at the window, you realized it was dark. Jesus. "I'm not talking about that. I just feel drained."

"Even with all of that sleep you got?" he asked. 

"Yes. Even with all of the sleep I got," you said irritably. 

Rumlow actually chuckled. "I honestly thought breaking you would be easier, but I like a challenge."

"Sorry to disappoint," you said as you stared at the ceiling. 

"I don't want to break you for the sake of breaking you. I just want you to be the best version of you for our kids."

"The best version of me is _me_ ," you said as someone knocked on the doorframe. 

"She needs to be checked," Natasha said, not sparing you a glance. "Hopefully this one will have better results."

*****

It was similar to the last time you went. They checked your vitals, which were once again normal. They performed a breast and pelvic exam. They took some urine and blood samples from you. This doctor wasn't friendly like the last one. This one was no-nonsense.

Being in the room didn't ease your fears. The last time you were in there...you didn't want to think about it. The room felt crowded with everyone in it. Of course no one could just wait outside. At least with Natasha there, you weren't being forced into submission.

"You could try to relax," she suggested. 

"You could just...not talk to me," you suggested in return. 

Bucky and Steve smirked to themselves, like it was a joke you weren't privy to. Rumlow actually let out a chuckle. Natasha simply raised an eyebrow, not caring that she wasn't earning points in your favor. Though...she also knew your mind had been messed with. Would she give you answers if you asked? Or tried to be nice?

"Well…" the doctor said as she walked back in. "I believe congratulations are in order."

"... Congratulations?" you asked nervously as you sat up. 

"Yes, congratulations! You're pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone disappointed or upset that this is the direction I took, I am sorry. The intention for her was to always get pregnant. I understand that I may lose or upset some readers for that. Thank you for reading until now! For those sticking around, I hope you enjoy what is to come! Thank you again! ❤️


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look inside of the Handler's head shows that he still has plans for your future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does not contain non-con. This is not beta read and any and all mistakes are my own.

Brock knew from a young age that the world wasn't a fair place. His father taught him that. His mother had a hand in that, too. To this day he never understood what his mom saw in that monster. Maybe he was the best option at the time. Maybe he didn't show his true colors until later.

Apparently the asshole had been overjoyed to hear he was going to be a dad. At least that's what he was told. Sometime after he was born, his dad lost his job. Laid off was the excuse he used, but he knew later on that he was fired. When he couldn't land a better job, he turned to the bottle. At least that he was the excuse he had given his mom. When the drink didn't help his pride or make the pain go away, he decided to inflict it on her. 

He made sure to hit her where no one could see the bruises. As time went on beating his mom stopped being enough. Any and every excuse to hit him, he used it. The belt was his favorite thing to use. His mom used to cry and beg for him to be left alone, but it didn't solve anything. Tears just spurred his dad on. 

His mom finally had enough one day and left, but she didn't take him with him. "I'm sorry," was the last thing she ever said to him. He remembered crying once he realized she was never coming back home. Why didn't she take him with her? What kind of person abandoned their child like that? 

Of course, he was blamed for her leaving. If he had been a better son, she would have stuck around. The beatings increased, but school was a nice escape. It was time away from home. He dreaded summer vacation, but he found reasons to be scarce. Small odd and end jobs helped. His dad, the greedy piece of shit, took any money he found for more drinks. He got creative with his hiding spots to save up what he could. 

Getting older made his own anger grow. Even through his growth spurt, his dad kept the beatings up. What the hell had he done to deserve them? Avoiding home got a bit easier. Things like football helped soothe some of his rage. Free time was spent in the gym or street fighting. Picturing how he would pay his dad back one day was the perfect motivation to get stronger. 

It was actually a coach who suggested the military. He had suspected what was going on at home and thought it would be good for him. Not only would it be the right kind of discipline, but he would be away from home permanently. He jumped at the chance to go. And the asshole couldn't stop him.

It turned out he was fairly happy in the military. It gave him a steady paycheck, more education, health benefits and housing. He became an expert combatant and tactician. The various training improved his fighting and marksmanship. Proficiency in other weapons also made him useful. 

Something was still missing. He wanted more of a purpose. He thought he found that with HYDRA. The organization had been presented as an ideal way to unite humanity...A new world order under their control. He wanted to be part of the group that would change the course of history. 

Alexander Pierce had been impressed with his skills. In many ways, he was the perfect team leader. He served them well. He was even told it was an honor when he was promoted to being the Handler to the Asset. Their perfect soldier. 

The Asset had to do what he said when they had a mission. Having someone under his control gave him a rush. Admittedly, he didn't grow to hate him at first because of his skills. No, he was useful to the cause. It was because he could do things just as well as the soldier, but he was still second best to everyone around them. 

The hate grew worse when the Captain joined them on their missions. The fucking dynamic duo. The golden boys of HYDRA. It didn't matter how many missions he completed and the fact that he never once failed, he was still in third place at that point. It wasn't too much to ask to have the serum. He could continue to do HYDRA's work for years to come. 

Pierce delivered the news himself that he would not get the serum. It was explained, diplomatically, why he wouldn't receive it. He followed orders well, but he had too much aggression built up to be trusted with that kind of enhancement. Trashing his room was his initial reaction to being told no. Snapping the rookie's arm had been a mistake. He was never supposed to show a loss of control within his team. All it did was prove that they made the right choice. 

It didn't stop him from taking his anger out on the Winter Soldier. It was easy to punch or beat him when his mind was in pieces. It was fun ordering him to shoot Natasha as a "warning" when he made the call to spare her. She was useful, but he was still angry. Rogers hated how happy he was whenever he wiped the memories from Barnes. "They'll get rid of you one day. Once you stop being useful to them. And I'll be right there when it happens," he told them.

He thought going back to his dad for one last chance would help. Revenge was what he originally wanted, but maybe he had changed. Speaking to him about his accomplishments and the good he did for the world didn't get the reaction he wanted. The piece of shit nearly laughed at him. He felt like the small boy again who couldn't fight back...but he wasn't that little kid anymore. He was a man and the sound of that first bone breaking was like music to his ears. He hardly felt a thing when he got rid of the body.

The anger he felt finally faded a bit when you were brought to the lab. The survivor of the new serum, the entire lab was thrilled to meet you. It finally clicked into place what was really missing for him...A family. The one thing he really wanted, but never had. And you were someone who could have the strongest, most perfect children on the planet. 

_**"Do as you're told, Soldat," he snapped. "Is she strictly for the soldiers?"** _

_**"Yes. She is for the soldiers only. Keep your team away from her...that includes you."** _

_**He waited until the doctor was finished speaking with the soldiers before following. "What do you mean I have to stay away from her?"** _

_**"It's a very simple instruction. Stay away from her."** _

_**"Pierce never had a problem giving us women in the past."** _

_**"She isn't just any girl. She's special just for the super soldiers. You aren't a super soldier...are you?"** _

Once again, he was told no. No one but your dad, the doctors and soldiers were allowed to be around you. The higher ups even told him that you were specifically off limits. A perk he wasn't allowed to have despite everything he did. That made his blood boil. 

As time went on he could see that the Asset, as Barnes and the Winter Soldier, and Captain cared for you. No...it was much deeper than that. Barnes even tried to find excuses to skip training so he could stay close by. And he couldn't stand others looking at the two of you through the glass. Rogers usually kept watch so he never had a chance to go in. If they had their way, no one else would have ever gotten close to you. 

Bitterness grew within him the closer you got them. He hated even thinking about it. The heroes eventually saved you or so you thought. The soldiers were so distraught at losing you that they were temporarily put back on ice. They all knew you weren't dead, but they couldn't just go after you. The military taught him to be patient though. And he formed a plan. 

Before finding you, he created a new mission...a new purpose. Going after Natasha was a risk, but she owed him after so many secrets were released to the world. She had the Avengers on her side, but it worked out in his favor. Even he was surprised how quickly they gave up your location. It was a bit suspicious. They did their part in getting you out of the lab and no longer needed to protect you. Not if it meant giving up one of their own.

Influencing the Asset was easy enough. Years of mind wiping and altering, he was able to convince him that you always belonged to all three of them...That it was always meant to be that way. The Captain wasn't as easy to influence. Unlike the Asset, he hadn't been brainwashed. He knew you were never supposed to be with anyone else and he was smarter than some gave him credit for. Everyone had a price though and even Steve Rogers wasn't safe from others playing with his mind. 

Watching you had been a thrill. They quickly learned your routine and schedule. Who you hung out with. Boys weren't exactly a priority for you and those who got too close were scared off. It was going perfectly well until he was called away for an assignment...and Barnes went and did something stupid. All because he fucking _remembered_. He almost ruined _everything_. More memories he had to wipe clean and alter from all of you. 

He worked it out. Staging your death was child's play before you and your dad were brought back to the old lab. It really was a treat manipulating the soldiers into thinking that you deserved to be treated like a whore in the beginning. Call it extra punishment for being denied what should have been his to begin with or nearly ruining his plans, it was fun. And while he could certainly be blamed for a good chunk of your treatment, it wasn't entirely him. Their need for you had grown in your absence and, even with the mind manipulations, he had nothing to do with that.

But... something was wrong. The Asset seemed to be remembering. Both sides of him were. AGAIN. And the Captain seemed suspicious. He hardly left Barnes by himself, almost like he was afraid he would be wiped again. And you also weren't as broken as he thought you would be at this stage. You still craved them...like some part of you remembered instinctively who they were to you. Was your presence alone sparking the memories? If he wasn't careful, everyone would turn on him. 

It was why he needed the serum. He couldn't take on two super soldiers at once. Once he had it, he would be on the level playing field. He would form another plan to eliminate them. The trick would be pinning it on the Avengers. And you wouldn't even have a chance to mourn them. No...he'd make sure your memories of them would be cleared for good.

*****

"I'm pregnant?" you asked the doctor. 

"Yes, you're pregnant. You're about…" 

You didn't hear anything the doctor said after that. It was like you were under water. Everything was moving in slow motion. You could vaguely make out the men smiling and saying something to each other. It sounded like "congratulations". 

Natasha wasn't smiling. She looked concerned as she stared at you, which was strange. Shouldn't she be happy? Overjoyed like the rest of them?

"Doll, you're pregnant," Bucky said, smiling as he cupped your cheeks. He looked over the moon. It was the happiest you had seen him since they brought you here.

"Boys...I think she needs some air," Natasha said gently. 

"We need to celebrate," Rumlow argued. 

"No...She looks like she's about to faint."

Steve tried to grab you when you pulled away from Bucky, but you pushed his hand away. He looked hurt. They all did, but you didn't want to be touched right now. Getting out of the room was all you wanted. "I need some air," you agreed with Natasha.

Giving you a look of understanding, she opened the door for you and let you rush out. Everything made sense now. Why you were pale and exhausted...and moody beyond the trauma of being there. And while you hadn't experienced morning sickness, you felt like throwing up. 

Pregnant. You were pregnant. One of those men impregnated you. Covering your mouth, you held back the scream you so desperately wanted to let out. Tears filled your eyes. It was really happening. You were going to have a baby. An innocent life in this hell on Earth.

But...which one of them was the father?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was put up faster than I anticipated! We'll get more of a reaction from everyone regarding the pregnancy in the next chapter. Thank you everyone who is still reading! I seriously appreciate it. ❤️


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You react to the news and something is going on with your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does not contain non-con. This is not beta read and any and all mistakes are my own.

It took you a minute to collect yourself and blink your tears away, but you made your way back to the room. Everyone seemed to forget how upset you were moments ago. Natasha still had that unreadable expression on her face, but she was watching you closely. The soldiers were hugging each other, both of them smiling from ear to ear. You could have sworn there were tears in their eyes. Even Rumlow was smiling, which was unnerving. A smile like that didn't belong on his face. 

Then again, he had every reason to smile, didn't he? Their goal truly was coming to fruition. It wasn't fair that your life had been stolen. It wasn't enough that they hurt you. Used you. Raped you. No, they made _their_ dreams come true without any thought to your own wants and needs. What you wanted didn't matter...in this prison or your life in general.

The reality of your situation was overwhelming. You were pregnant. Those words were repeating like a mantra in your mind. You were pregnant and you were trapped. You were pregnant and one of your captors was the father. You were pregnant and you didn't know what you were going to do. Clutching your stomach, as if it could protect your tiny, growing baby, a sob came out. 

The entire room focused on you at the sound of your choked cry. Your eyes shut, not wanting to see any of the looks of pity, anger or whatever else was written all over their faces. A pair of strong arms wrapped around you a moment later, grounding you slightly. Instinctively, you leaned against Bucky. You knew it was him without needing to see him. A voice in your head screamed to shove him away for doing this to you while another voice said to let him comfort you. It was like an angel and a devil on your shoulders. At this point you weren't even sure which voice belonged to the dueling sides, but you kept leaning into him.

"I've got you, doll," he whispered. 

You felt another body at your back, gently boxing you in. The feeling of being trapped right there between your soldiers should have been suffocating, but the voice telling you to fight got softer until it eventually faded away. Letting out a deep breath, you noticed your breathing started to follow Bucky's. How was he able to calm you down so quickly in that moment when he was one of the reasons you were upset?

"How soon can a paternity test be done?" the Handler asked.

"Jesus, Rumlow. She _just_ found out she's pregnant," the assassin replied before the doctor could answer. 

It surprised you how upset she sounded. You didn't understand her. Conflicting thoughts went through your mind about the paternity test. You were scared. As much as the men seemed to preach that you were all going to be a big, happy family, you knew something was off. And right now, you wanted to protect your baby.

"We can certainly do a prenatal paternity test," the doctor said, quickly glancing at you. "I'm not sure if the added stress will be good for the mother or-"

"I don't recall asking for your opinion on the matter. I asked if it could be done," Rumlow quickly cut her off.

"Can we let it be for a moment? She hasn't even had a chance to tell her father the good news," Steve pointed out. 

"Can you all _please_ stop talking about me like I'm not right here?" you asked irritably, burying your face in the Asset's chest. Listening to his steady heartbeat soothed you after a few seconds. The action felt oddly familiar before you lifted your head. This was _your_ decision to make. "I want to wait," you said softly. 

"That's fine by me," Bucky promised, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. 

"It is?" you asked. A ripple of shock moved through your body. You…actually got to make a decision for yourself? It felt too good to be true. "You're fine with waiting? I thought..." you didn't finish. You knew how desperately he wanted a baby.

"If that's really what you want."

"That's fine by me, too, darling," Steve agreed. 

"We'll wait then," the doctor agreed when she saw you nod.

"Bullshit. You work for us. _Not_ for her," Rumlow snapped.

The doctor didn't look the least bit intimidated or impressed as she raised an eyebrow at him. " _She_ is the mother and I'm inclined to agree with her. Once _she_ is ready to learn who the father is, I'll be more than happy to perform the test."

"I'll let everyone know once I'm ready." 

"Do you want to get some rest before you tell your father?" Natasha questioned.

"Just a little," you replied. The fatigue really wasn't a joke. "Having super soldier babies doesn't make me immune to pregnancy symptoms?" 

"I'm afraid not," the doctor answered, slightly smiling at your attempted humor. "Fatigue is common in the first trimester. We will monitor you to make sure everything is well in hand and you can let us know if any of your symptoms are troubling you. We also have a list of activities you should refrain from doing."

"Is sex still on the table?" Rumlow asked. 

"Oh, for the love…" Natasha began before spouting off something in Russian that made Bucky snort.

"Yes...sex is still perfectly fine. However, I urge you to show some…" she seemed to be choosing her words carefully. 

"Consideration," the redhead finished for her. "Like the fact that she already mentioned she wants to rest."

"Come on, doll," Bucky said, gently picking you up. 

You didn't miss the flash of anger on Rumlow's face as you were carried out, everyone following right behind you. Of course he still wanted sex. It was a display of dominance over you. Yet...today was different. Even if it was simply because you were pregnant, you got to make a choice. You were in control of something. It was a good feeling. 

"After you talk to your dad, we'll eat here...and then we can all celebrate the good news," the Handler said suggestively. "But rest and food before that. You'll need your strength now more than ever."

_**"She'll need her strength now more than ever."** _

_**"You can't expect me to sit around while my daughter gets raped, do you?!" your dad snapped.** _

_**"You should be thankful. You're going to be the grandfather of HYDRA'S future soldiers. It's a blessing."** _

_**Bucky went into the room as your dad and one of the doctor's argued, watching you for a moment before he sat down beside you. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said gently.** _

_**"You're not?" you asked in a small voice.** _

_**"No, I won't," he said, shaking his head. "I can't do that to you."** _

_**"I know they can make you."** _

_**"The Captain doesn't want to hurt you either."** _

_**"I want to go home," you whispered.** _

_**"You can't," he whispered back. "But...you still have us."** _

_**Lifting your head, you saw those whiskey colored eyes glaring at you two through the glass. When his eyes locked with yours, he smirked. That look made you move closer Bucky. He could keep you safe... right?"** _

You blinked quickly as the memory faded, curling closer in Bucky's arms. Where did that come from? You wanted to remember more. You needed answers. Or maybe it would just reopen the door to another nightmare. But...who could you trust to tell you the truth? 

*****

You were sitting in front of your dad, not at all rested. You had tried to remember more at the sacrifice of your rest. At least everyone agreed to let the two of you talk in private. Well, as private as it could be. The door was open and everyone was standing right outside. It was better than nothing. 

"What's wrong?" your dad asked.

"I'm pregnant," you told him. There was no sense in beating around the bush. "I'm…going to have a baby in this prison. You're going to be a grandfather."

"Oh, sweetheart," he said sadly when you began to cry.

An announcement like this should have been a joyous one. In another life, you would have been over the moon. Your dad's eyes would have been filled with tears of joy. Your mom would have been alive and announcing to everyone that she was going to be a grandmother. That was just a dream. And dreams were something you couldn't afford to get lost in. 

"Everyone should be proud, right? Subject 135 is a success."

"Wait, what did you say?" he asked, going pale. 

"Which part?" you asked tearfully.

"You said...Subject 135. Why did you say that?" 

"Because that's who I am. This is the old lab. I saw it. I... remember being in there."

"Do you remember anything else?" he asked, quickly glancing over your shoulder before looking back at you.

You wiped your tears away as you read the expression on his face. If you did remember something else, he didn't want you saying it with everyone close. Or was it a specific one of them that he didn't want to hear? "I don't really remember anything else," you told him as he nodded.

"We're going to get through this. Somehow," he promised. 

That didn't help your situation right now, but you nodded. "Maybe they'll let you go to my ultrasound."

"I would like to be there."

"I think that's enough for today, Pops. Our girl needs to eat," Rumlow said as he went to retrieve you. "You'll see her again soon."

"She needs more than just her room. She needs some kind of freedom. Please."

The Handler ignored your dad as he took you away. The soldiers followed close by. Only Natasha stayed back. Was she going to stay here permanently?

"What are we eating?" you asked as you were brought to your room. 

"What do you remember?" the Handler asked as he set you on the bed. The soldiers lingered in the doorway, simply watching you. "You told us you remembered the lab. We heard you tell your dad your subject number. What else is there?"

"Nothing. That's all," you lied as he stared into your eyes, searching for the truth. You tried not to think of him watching you through the glass and prayed that your poker face was good enough to drop the subject.

After a moment, he nodded. "You still look tired. You should take a nap before we eat," he ordered before he left the rest of you.

Stretching out with a small sigh of relief, you looked between the soldiers. They didn't seem as interested in prying about the past right now. Not with those looks of happiness from the earlier news. When the Asset reached out to touch your stomach, you didn't even flinch. His palm moved in slow circles over your belly, a tender smile forming. "You really have a baby growing in there."

Watching his hand for a moment, you quietly asked, "What's going to happen now?"

"We have the house set up to move us into once you have the baby. We'll make sure you're safe," the Captain promised. 

Your hand somehow ended up on top of Bucky's. "So, now that I'm pregnant, I'm safe...but it was fine to hurt me before?" you asked softly, a hint of bitterness coming out. Both men looked guilty as they silently gazed at you. "Me being pregnant doesn't erase anything that happened before."

"It doesn't," Steve agreed. "Please, try and trust that things will be better."

"And try and get some rest," Bucky urged. 

"You don't have to tell me twice," you said, yawning. 

"We'll have to wake you soon though to feed you."

"Yeah, yeah," you mumbled. 

"You're adorable when you're sleepy."

"Why do I feel like we've had this conversation before?" you asked.

"Maybe we have."

_**"They want you to get some rest," Bucky said as he stroked your hair.** _

_**"I'm not sleepy," you argued as your eyes got heavy.** _

_**"Yes, you are," he said, kissing the top of your head.** _

_**"I'm not," you mumbled.** _

_**"The sooner you sleep, the sooner you'll eat."** _

_**"Fine, James. You win," you said before he laughed. "What's so funny?"** _

_**"You always call me James when you're sleepy, doll. It's adorable."** _

"Mm-hmm. I'm gonna sleep now, James," you whispered, missing the looks on both of their faces as you quickly drifted off. 

*****

"Her memories are coming back, aren't they?" Brock told your dad. "I thought pregnancy made people _more_ forgetful."

"Why does the soldier remember his past even after you wipe him? Elevated hormones can be overwhelming to the brain, but it could be making her remember instead of keeping the forgotten memories at bay. And as all of you keep pointing out...my daughter is special, isn't she?"

"She isn't supposed to remember."

"You can't stick her in that machine. You don't know what that will do to her," Natasha said. 

"You mean the baby," Brock corrected.

"I mean both," she argued. "You'll need to figure something else out if she keeps remembering...a solution that doesn't involve harming her."

"So long as you get your healthy baby, right?" he asked.

"That was our deal. And we'll sway her to do the paternity test soon if we need to."

"That was our deal...and yes, we will," Brock nodded at Natasha, smiling. He would let her continue to believe that she was getting one of your babies. Once he had the serum, things would change. The soldiers would be out of the way. HYDRA would go after the Avengers. And he would finally do what he should have done during his original mission...Kill the Black Widow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As predicted, I did lose some readers over the last couple of chapters. For those of you sticking around, it really does mean the world to me and thank you for trusting the story I'm telling. ❤️


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to shift before your next appointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains Brock, shaving and non-con, so please turn back if this upsets you. This is not beta read and any and all mistakes are my own.

You were in the middle of sleeping when you felt a pair of hands move down your body. Drifting in and out of consciousness, you began to protest as you were undressed. "You're fine, angel," Rumlow's voice drifted to your ears as he finished pulling off your clothes. "Just celebrating the good news, remember?"

"S-stop…" you whispered as you tried to push him away. 

"I'm not going to take you just yet," he said as he lifted your hips and placed something beneath you. It was...a towel. "I just want to clean you up," he added with a grin as you heard something buzz to life. "You'll want to sit still for this."

You nearly jumped when he moved closer, the electric razor being placed where your hairline began. It was difficult not to squirm as he moved the razor along your pubic bone. Gripping the sheets helped you stay still as he moved the razor up and down, but it didn't help entirely when he opened your legs. "Relax," he said as he brought the razor over your lips. The vibrations almost seemed to increase as he concentrated on your folds.

"I have...every reason to be tense," you got out. While you had been tired moments ago, you were now wide awake. You didn't bother to hide your sigh of relief as the razor was turned off. "Are you... finished?" 

"Not yet," he said as he wiped you off, leaning back to admire his handiwork. The look in his eyes gave you chills. "Not like we can trust you on your own."

You shrieked a bit as the cool cream was applied to your mound. "I can't shave myself?" you asked nervously as he wiped his hand on the towel, brandishing a razor. 

"So you can try to hurt one of us?" he scoffed as he slowly began to move the razor blades along the same path as the electric razor. He was surprisingly gentle as your entire body went stiff as a board, even gentler when he spread your lips to slowly shave along them. "Or yourself? We really don't want you hurting yourself."

_**"We want you to always be presentable for the soldiers. That includes grooming."** _

_**"I can shave myself," you protested.** _

_**"My dear, we can't trust that you won't try anything the moment you get something sharp in your hands."** _

_**"I don't want you to shave me. I don't want you touching me!" you yelled.** _

_**"That's enough! It's a shave or a wax. Either way. Now, we won't let any of the other men in here or touch you. That you have my word," the doctor said before nodding to the tech.** _

_**"The other men?" you asked.** _

_**"You know the men I speak of. That includes the Handler. He may look, but he can't touch you."** _

The memory had made your stomach turn. You hadn't even realized he finished until he cleaned you off. "You always look so beautiful," he murmured to himself as he cleaned everything up. "I'm supposed to wait for the soldiers, but I can't help myself. Not when you're glowing like this," he said as he easily opened your legs again.

"Please…" you tried to protest as he released his cock from the confines of his pants.

"Don't," he warned, looking down at you as he stroked himself. "We have so much to celebrate. Like the fact that you're carrying my child," he said in a softer voice as he hovered over you, brushing the tip of his cock along your slit. 

"Rumlow...stop," you hissed when he began to push inside you.

" _Brock_. My name is Brock," he groaned, grabbing your hips. His thrusts felt almost leisurely as he sank deeper into your body. Each roll of his hips made you want to cry. "I know it's my baby in there."

You didn't argue as he thrust deeper. You tried to block out the feel of him moving in you. Why weren't the soldiers there? Would they even try to stop him? Or would they just wait for their turn?

_**"Where did they go? Is Bucky here?" you asked as you sat on your bed.** _

_**"The soldiers have a mission. They won't be back for at least a few days," the doctor told you.** _

_**"They...they didn't tell me they had a mission," you said quietly.** _

_**"The soldiers have no need because they do not report you. And make no mistake. You're here to serve a purpose. Just like they serve their purpose. Do you understand?"** _

_**A tear slid down your cheek. "I just...I thought…"** _

_**"Do you think anyone here cares about you outside of your purpose? It's best if you don't think or dwell on your feelings, Subject 135."** _

_**More tears slid down your cheeks as you hugged your knees to your chest. "I'm a person. My feelings matter."** _

_**"You are nothing more than a means to an end," the doctor said as she left the room, leaving you to cry in the dark.** _

"Where the fuck did you go?!" Brock asked as he stilled above you, gripping your chin. 

"What?" you whispered. You were lost in another memory. And you couldn't tell him that you remembered anything else at this point. He was suspicious enough and you didn't know what he would do.

"You do _NOT_ shut me out. EVER."

"Get off of her," Bucky said from behind him. "I'm serious. Get off of her."

"Let her rest," Steve agreed. 

"You two giving me orders now?" Brock sneered as he pulled out. You didn't know even when the soldiers came into the room, but you couldn't even thank them as you started to cry. "If you wanted your fun, you could have just said so."

"Just take it easy on her. That's all we're asking."

"I'm right here," Bucky whispered as he rushed over to wipe your tears away. "Shh. I've got you."

_**"Doll, why are you crying?" Bucky asked as he crouched down by your bed.** _

_**You threw your arms around him, crying into his shoulder. "You came back."** _

_**"Of course, I did. I'll always come back," he swore, pulling away to look at you. "Hey...I've got you. Talk to me. What happened? Are you hurt? Did you have a bad dream? "** _

_**"Am I just a means to an end?" you asked.** _

_**"No. NO. Why would you even ask that?"** _

_**"The doctor...she said no one here cares about me...that you don't care," you told him, sniffling.** _

_**"Which doctor was that?" he asked softly, but something in his eyes had gone cold.** _

_**You looked toward the glass as a few of the doctors talked, nodding to the woman who said those awful things.** _

_**"Look at me, doll. She's lying. You're my girl. My world. Remember? I'll give them a friendly reminder of just how special you are to us," he promised. "Steve?" he called out, not taking his eyes off of you as he wiped your remaining tears away.** _

_**"What's going on?" Steve asked, seeing how sad you looked.** _

_**"Will you sit and talk with her? I'll be right back," he said calmly, kissing your forehead as he got up.** _

_**The Captain looked between you two with a knowing look as he sat down. "Sure. Let me tell you about the time Buck caught me fighting after school."** _

_**"Which time?" you asked as he pulled you close.** _

_**"This was time number one hundred and thirty five," he teased as the Asset left the room, telling you the story. The sound of his voice almost drowned out the sound of the doctor's frightened cries. And it was almost enough to distract you from the blood that hit the glass.** _

"Just sleep, doll," Bucky urged as he pulled you into his arms. "We've got you."

*****

Groaning, you wished you had stayed asleep. How could you still be exhausted? Damn pregnancy fatigue. Pulling the pillow over your face, you tried to block out the bright light. It wouldn't help for long, but it was still something.

"You need to breathe, darling," Steve said as he pulled the pillow away from your face. 

Bucky stood beside him with a tray, gazing down at you with a curious expression. "Doll?"

"I need...a doctor," you whispered. 

"What? What's wrong?" he asked quickly, worried.

"No...I'm fine. I need a therapist. A psychiatrist. Something. Someone to talk to."

"You can talk to us," the Captain told you.

"No. I really can't do that. Do you have _any_ idea what this is doing to me? Have any of you considered, even for a moment, the mental, physical and emotional toll on me?" you paused for just a moment to let them think about it. "You didn't rape me last night, but all of you have. And it doesn't matter if you make me enjoy it. There is no taking that back. One of you got me pregnant. My baby, an innocent life, is the product of this mess. There is no taking that back. Your organization...this _place_...took my life and memories away. There is. No. Taking. That. Back."

"We understand you're upset. We do. Bucky is a victim in this, too," Steve told you.

"Don't, Steve" Bucky snapped. "Do _NOT_ belittle _HER_ pain by comparing it to mine."

"I'm not! I'm not belittling or justifying what any of us did. You never wanted to hurt her. All you ever wanted was…" he stopped, his eyes sad as he looked at you. "We never wanted that," he swore as he sat beside you. "It was the last thing we wanted, but...we can't explain right now."

"Of course not. God forbid anyone around here actually tell the whole truth. What scares me is that even after the baby is here, you're just going to use me and lie to me again," you said, wiping your eyes when tears appeared. "Stupid hormones."

"Steve, give us a minute," Bucky requested as he set the tray down. The Captain looked hurt that he was being discussed, but he got up and stepped out. "Look at me, please," he urged, his tone gentle as he took his spot on the bed.

"Help me," you whispered as he cupped your cheeks. If anyone would get you out, he would. "Please, help _us_. I know you're different. Just...please."

His lips brushed your forehead gently. "I want to…" 

"But you can't," you guessed, your heart sinking.

"Not yet," he corrected. "Not yet."

After a moment, you nodded. There was the Handler. There was Natasha. Would the Avengers care if you escaped? And you still had to find a way to free your dad. Would he really find a way to help?

"Please…" you whispered again.

"I hate to interrupt," Natasha said from the doorway, making you jump a bit. "Just a reminder that if you want her to stick with her schedule, she should eat before her food gets cold. And let Rogers back in. He's sulking out here."

"I take it you're staying," you asked.

"I'll be in and out," she answered, giving you what appeared to be her version of a friendly smile. "You'll be getting some gifts sent over throughout your pregnancy. A sort of congratulations from the Avengers."

"... You're giving me gifts?" you questioned. "You think gifts will make up for everything?"

"Glad to see your hormones haven't removed any of your fighting spirit," she said almost affectionately. "I know it won't appease you, but we wanted to do something."

"If you really wanted to do something, you wouldn't have given me back to them."

"We can't change what happened," she told you, letting Steve back in. "Is continuously preaching about your situation making you feel better?"

"Is telling me you can't change what happened making _you_ feel better about your part in all of this?" you asked. 

"No," she admitted, surprising all of you.

"You never should have taken her away to begin with," Steve said quietly.

"I didn't exactly have a choice," she said, glancing at Bucky. 

"We made our choices."

"Not all of us," Bucky corrected him. "Some of our choices were made for us."

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room as you ate your food, staying quiet. Was everyone unraveling? There were so many secrets...but your memories were coming in more. And you needed information, even if you had to get it piece by broken piece.

"So...when is my first Avengers gift arriving?" you asked.

"After your appointment."

*****

"Does everyone have to be in here?" you asked as you waited for the doctor, looking at your dad. It was the first time your dad had been out of his room since you first saw him here. He was still restrained though. You wished it could have just been the two of you in there. If someone else had to stay, it would have been Bucky. 

"Everyone wants to see that the baby is healthy," Brock answered for him. He was right beside your dad, not giving him any chance to move or get away.

"And you," Bucky added as he held your hand. Steve stood behind him and Natasha was by the door, only looking away from you once the door opened.

"Good to see everyone. How are you feeling?" the doctor asked as she walked in with a tech. How many people knew about this?

"Fine," you answered automatically. 

"How are you feeling?" she asked again seriously.

"As fine as I can be," you stated. 

"Don't ever hesitate to tell me if something is wrong or if you don't feel well," she said seriously, her gaze settling over all of them before going back to you. "And you have nothing to worry about. These are simply to monitor the fetal development and screen for any potential problems. We'll also confirm the gestational age and…"

You listened as the doctor kept talking, laying back and moving your hips to the edge when the tech sat in front of you. "Sounds simple enough," you said they kept your lower half covered.

"Now, just breathe. You're going to feel a bit of pressure when we insert the transducer," she explained gently when you tensed up. After a moment, you relaxed. Bucky brushed his thumb over your palm to relax you more as the lights went out. "I also wanted additional confirmation before I told you the news. Your hCG levels were high, but that isn't always definitive."

"What isn't always definitive?" you asked as you all looked at the monitor. 

"Well...I guess we have our confirmation," the doctor smiled when you saw the two blips on the screen. 

"...twins?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Twins! And what else is she going to start remembering?! Thank you for reading!


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You may have some support and a new change will raise another question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains dark!Steve and non-con touching, so please turn back if this upsets you. This is not beta read and any and all mistakes are my own.

"I'm having twins?!" you asked. You were certain your voice had gone up an octave. From the looks of everyone else around you though, you weren't the only one shocked. "Twins?" you repeated in a softer tone. Why you were even asking you had no idea. Both of them were right on the monitor. Clear as day.

"Yes, twins. It's still early, but we'll be able to determine more in your next appointment if they're possibly identical or fraternal," the doctor explained as the right was promptly marked “A” on the screen. The one of the left was marked “B”. Letters seemed impersonal to you.

Biting your lip, you kept quiet as they took measurements of the heads, arms, legs, everything they could see. They explained that the flicker in the umbilical cord was the blood flow and how the amniotic fluid should increase by your next check in. You perked up when you heard a whooshing sound.

"Was that…" you trailed off.

"The heartbeat? Yes," the doctor smiled as you heard the sound again. "158 beats per minute...and 166 beats per minute. Perfect."

"Hear that, Pops? That's your legacy," Brock said, his gaze drifting between you and the screen.

There were tears in your dad's eyes. He looked like he was torn between heartache and joy. "They're already so beautiful."

"Wow," Steve said happily, at a loss for words after that as he stared in awe at the monitor.

"Our babies," Bucky whispered with a smile, his hand gently squeezing yours.

You rested your head back when your shoulders began to shake. Tears burned your eyes, but they didn't fall. A part of you was still horrified by all of this, but seeing them on the screen made your heart involuntarily swell. And hearing those heartbeats? It just drove the point home that they were real...your babies.

"One of them is a little mover," the doctor said with a soft smile. "Baby B keeps wiggling."

"They're so small," you whispered. How could something so small make so much movement?

"They're actually slightly larger than I expected. Based on the size, you're either further along than we thought or they're growing slightly faster. If it's the latter, it could be a combination of you simply having the serum or one of the soldiers is the father."

You could hear a pin drop from how quiet it got. "I'm still going to wait for the time being to find out," you said stubbornly.

"As I said, I will not perform the test until you are ready," the doctor promised. "Which brings me to my next point. I don't believe this environment is suitable for you."

"Excuse me?" the Handler asked.

"This is not suitable for her. You have her stuck in her bedroom most hours of the day. She needs to be in her new home. She needs fresh air. Any additional stress on her and the babies could do more harm than good."

"You really are pushing your luck," Brock said, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"I believe that's the other way around. For all intents and purposes, she should be at the new lab. I've kept your secret from Pierce. How long do you think he's going to believe the soldiers are out of commission? And will you explain what really happened to the STRIKE team?" she asked, shaking her head when she didn't get an answer. "Move her into the house. She'll be safe there. And she will still be close enough to monitor."

Your throat felt dry as you listened to the doctor. Just like when she revealed your pregnancy, she didn't tremble at all at the sight of any of them. It was clear she was on their side in some way, but she seemed to genuinely care for your well-being. That was only to an extent though if she wanted you moved to a new place and not actually be set free.

"She also has the protection of my team," Natasha said. It was the first thing she said since your appointment started.

"You want the Avengers near her?" Steve asked. Uncertainty was written all across their faces. Even your dad looked a bit nervous.

"They won't be near her. Stark's artificial intelligence is the best out there and will be another means to keep her safe. You seem to forget one of those children is mine, which means _my_ team has a vested interest in this as well."

"Please stop talking about me like I'm a business transaction," you said bitterly. Bucky brought your hand to his lips, gently kissing your knuckles. The action soothed you almost immediately.

"Will the AI monitor her health?" the doctor asked.

"It will. And the babies. It isn't meant to harm them. This isn’t a trick or a ploy. None of us have ever dealt with someone actually carrying a supersoldier. An extra set of eyes will only be beneficial.”

Your dad nodded in agreement. “It’s true. No one ever made it past the serum injection."

“I’m not having Stark technology watching our house. Are you fucking kidding me?” Rumlow argued.

"You don't want something that monitors their health at your disposal?" Natasha snapped back. "Don't forget we've helped keep your bosses off your back, just like the doctor here."

“What do you want? I want you to be safe,” Bucky asked you as the argument continued in the background.

“You mean you want the babies safe,” you corrected him.

“I mean YOU, doll,” he said fiercely, shaking his head. “It isn’t just about the babies. Not to me or Steve. You know that. I KNOW you know that.

“Do you want the AI to help?” Steve chimed in.

You wondered if the AI would actually be able to help you beyond your pregnancy. What if there was a way to get help? Even if you couldn’t be helped yourself, maybe your babies could be helped once they were born. “I think it’s a good idea.”

The soldiers nodded to the doctor, who nodded back in agreement. “Rumlow, I’m afraid you’re outnumbered in this," she said as the Handler and the assassin stopped bickering.

There was a slight shift in the room as everyone moved slightly. It was almost subtle, but you picked up on it. They moved so Brock was completely blocked from you. Would he hurt you because he didn't get his way?

"I want to talk to Stark myself before anyone is set up," he ordered Natasha. "Get her things packed," he added before he grabbed your dad.

"Wait! Will you be at house, too? Dad?!"

"It's okay, sweetheart," your dad called back as he was dragged away.

The assassin made eye contact with you and winked before she followed after them. Was that meant to reassure you? "Is there anything else?" you asked, trying to keep the frustration out of your voice.

"We're finished for today," she nodded as the tech finished up. "You can use a towel to clean yourself or you can wait until you're back in your room. Everything looks perfectly healthy so far. Keeping your stress level down is important. Stay hydrated, keep taking your vitamin and let us know if anything feels off," she said, looking between the soldiers. "Keep her happy," she stated before she left. It was a strange way to end the appointment.

*****

The soldiers packed up your room as you took a shower. Was there really a point? Minus the few clothes, books and art...that was really it. And you didn't exactly want that going into your new home... HOUSE. Not a home. It wasn't going to be a home. A home was built on trust and love. Not lies.

You nearly lost your footing when Steve was suddenly in the shower with you, fully undressed. All of his perfectly crafted muscles were on display as you turned toward him, the water dripping down his body as he moved into your space. You were gently pushed up against the shower wall, his hard, naked body pinning you there. Avoiding his gaze, he gently grasped your chin to force your eyes on him. Watching you carefully, he leaned down to brush his lips against yours.

"I'm not a monster, darling. Neither is he," he whispered, grabbing the soap and putting some on the nearby washcloth. "You know that... because I know you're remembering things."

You shivered, despite the heat from the steady stream, as he moved the cloth along your chest. "What makes you say that?" you asked.

"Bucky remembers things, too. I know you'll remember what you mean to us...what we mean to you," he replied.

"You said you both fell for me when you watched me...but it was before you found me. It was here."

"I couldn't tell you the truth when you didn't remember. We finally had you back with us...we finally _had_ you. It drove us crazy to wait," he explained, his eyes darker when he brushed the cloth over your breasts again. His lips gently moved along your face as his thumb brushed your hard, wet nipple. "And it broke my heart that you didn't recognize us, but I had to play along. I _still_ have to play along."

The action made you gasp, the feeling more sensitive than normal. "Steve…" you whispered as he moved the cloth lower. You didn't miss that it lingered for a moment over your stomach. "Steve," you said again as his hand slipped between your legs.

The Captain leaned back in for another kiss. His mouth was strong, but soft, as he pushed his tongue into your mouth. His finger slid between the lips of your pussy as he dropped the cloth and deepened the kiss, catching your gasp. The kiss felt hungry and desperate before he pulled his mouth away. "I can't wait to be in our home. You're going to love it...just like we always planned."

"Things aren't the same. What if this isn't what I want?" you asked as the water was shut off. You tried to ignore the throbbing feeling his touch left behind. Maybe he wanted to tease you...leave you aching for him.

"We both know you can never go back. This is the only way," he said with a touch of sadness as he grabbed a fresh towel to dry you off. His lips brushed your wet hair as he helped you out. "But I know the more you remember, the more you'll start to forgive us."

"You're never going to let me go though...are you?" you questioned as he dried you off.

"No. You have no idea what it did to us when you were taken away," he said, using a towel on himself, before he got dressed. "We're not going through that again."

You dropped the topic for now as you slipped your dress on and left the bathroom. Bucky was waiting for you on the bed. He gazed at you before gesturing to a small, wrapped gift. "Nat left that for you."

"It's Nat now?" you asked as you went over to open it.

"Are you jealous, doll?" he asked, sharing a small smirk with his friend. "Stevie, I think our girl sounded jealous."

"That's what it sounded like to me," he teased back.

"I am _not_ jealous," you mumbled, ignoring their chuckles as you opened the present.

"You don't have to be. You're the only girl we want," Bucky promised before he saw the look on your face. "Doll?"

_**"The tech gave me a book of baby names. She thought I would enjoy looking through it."** _

_**"And instead of looking at it...you threw it at her head," Bucky chuckled.** _

_**"Buck, that isn't funny," Steve tried to argue, but the corner of his mouth twitched as he tried to hide his smile.** _

_**"She ducked. It's not like I hurt her," you said innocently, crossing your arms as Bucky laughed harder. It was a nice sound. "She said I wouldn't be able to raise them, but I might feel better naming them. It upset me. I just...want something for ourselves."** _

_**"I know you do," Steve said sadly. "We do, too."** _

_**"We'll have our home one day," Bucky promised.** _

_**"One day," you agreed, leaning your head against his shoulder. "But...I thought of a couple of names that we talked about. Sarah for a girl. James for a boy."** _

_**"You really like Sarah?" the blonde asked after a moment, a fond look in his eyes.** _

_**"Sarah is a beautiful name."** _

_**"And...James for a boy?" the brunette asked.** _

_**"I love it," you promised, smiling softly. "I just really don't want to have a baby here."** _

_**"We'll find a way out of this. We'll have our home together."** _

Your hand trembled as you stared down at the book. It was the same book you threw at the tech. The day you were told about the negative pregnancy result, Steve said he wanted a girl named Sarah. Bucky said they had to think of names...He didn't remember. You hadn't remembered until now.

"She gave me this?" you finally spoke.

"She did," Steve answered quietly, watching you closely. He knew you remembered. Just like he said moments before.

You...actually picked out _names_ with them. You let yourself get so close to them. You talked about making a home with them. There was...affection and want was there. You could feel it from the memory. Each thing you remembered just messed with your mind and heart more.

"I'll look through this later," you said after a moment. Steve knew this was significant, but how did Natasha know? There had to be a reason they gave you this. You just needed to figure out why.

A loud knock made all of you turn to Brock. The anger from earlier was...gone. "Time to go home. Don't worry. I won't punch you for this," he promised before you felt a pinch in your neck, the familiar darkness taking over.

*****

When you opened your eyes, you wanted to scream. Could they just let you see where you were going? You were tired of being knocked out and moved around. At least the bed you were on felt comfortable. The little things helped, right?

"What the hell?" you muttered, your heart almost stopping. The bedroom was...no. It couldn't be. It was nearly an exact replica of your apartment bedroom. This room was larger and had small touches of the men throughout it, but the paint, the furniture, the decor...It was yours. It should have soothed you, but it just made your fear spike.

"Hello. I am A.M.A.R.I.S., A Motherly and Really Intelligent System. I am here to help you. Your heart rate is increasing rapidly. Shall I call in the Asset in for you?" a voice rang out in the room.

The voice made you tremble. You hadn't heard it since...Oh, god. That day. A day you were forced to forget. "...Mom?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will the new location, a possible ally, bring?! I really wanted to reveal the paterntity and I'm sorry it was not in this chapter. It is coming soon. Thanks for reading!


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a short time in your new home, you make a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains dark!Bucky and dark!Steve non-con, so please turn back if this upsets you. This is not beta read and any and all mistakes are my own.

"I'm afraid I'm not your mother, but you may call me that if you'd like."

"No. It's...I'm sorry, you just...you sound just like her. She's…" you stumbled over your words. 

"Deceased. I am sorry."

"WHY do you sound like my mom?" you asked. 

"Miss Romanoff met your mother while she was undercover. While your mother did not work for HYDRA, your father did. File notes state that she was kind and spoke fondly of you. Footage was obtained to get a vocal match. The consensus was that you would like a familiar voice under these circumstances."

"What?! How did Natasha meet my mom? She would have been...she's my age!"

"The Black Widow program injected her with a weaker version of a super soldier serum. While she is not able to carry children like you and not as enhanced, her aging process has slowed considerably."

"That bitch knew my mom...knew of me...and she still did this?!" you snapped. 

"I am unable to speak of her intentions, but I do know that she does feel guilty over your situation."

"Sure. So guilty," you said sarcastically, sitting up a bit more. "Wait! My mom could still be alive, right? I mean, with everything that happened and so many people lying to me...she could still be-"

"All records indicate that your mother is deceased. Public records indicate that she was killed in a hit and run. Hidden records indicate that she was eliminated by HYDRA. Again, I am sorry."

That small glimmer of hope faded. Of course, that thought was too good to be true. "You said she was injected with a serum, too?"

"I'm afraid this isn't the time for more questions. The Barbarian is on his way to your room."

"The Barbarian?" you repeated. 

"That was the name Mr. Stark gave to Brock Rumlow. I'll be sure to address him by his actual name when he is present. I will be here if you need me."

You suddenly missed the sound of her voice as the door opened. Being alone with Brock almost scared you as much as it had in the beginning. He must have sensed it because the smirk was one of amusement. You wanted to smack him. 

"Look familiar?" he asked.

"You know it does," you answered, wondering if he was trying to rile you up or test just how off your memory was. 

"Much better than your cell when we brought you here?" he added as he shut the door behind him and walked closer to the bed. 

"You mean the place where you treated me like an animal? Yes, I would say this is much better than my cell," you said, shaking your head. "Although you just traded my cage in for a nicer one."

"And you still think you can fly away. I guess I'll just have to clip your wings."

"Why? What did I do to you?" you asked, your voice smaller than you wanted it to be. "What did I _ever_ do to you?"

"It's what you _didn't_ do."

_**"I'm sorry, but...I don't think you're supposed to be in here."** _

_**"I just want to talk for a minute," Brock said as he sat beside you. "The soldiers don't scare you, do they?"** _

_**You shook your head. "No, sir. They're kind to me."** _

_**Brock smirked as he reached out to stroke your hair. "You called me 'sir'. I like that."** _

_**"S-Sir, I think you should go," you whispered. He wasn't supposed to be there. He wasn't supposed to touch you.** _

_**"You don't have to be afraid of me, angel," he whispered back, tracing a finger along your jaw. "Pretty little thing, aren't you?"** _

_**"Get out. Please," you said a bit louder as you pulled away.** _

_**"Are you kicking me out?" he chuckled. "You don't get to make that call."** _

_**"Yes, I am. You're not one of the soldiers. You're not Bucky. You're not Steve. So, please. Leave."** _

_**Brock looked over his shoulder when he heard footsteps in the hall, standing up. Any trace of friendliness was replaced by a dark scowl. "You're going to regret that, angel. Mark my words."** _

"Because I didn't...what? Fall for you?" you asked, moving away from him like you had long before. You both knew the answer, but you still phrased it as a question. 

"It would have been a lot easier for you if you had given me what I wanted. I hate to even say this, but I've underestimated you," he said, avoiding your questions.

"How have I done that?" you asked, genuinely curious. 

"Because, somehow, you're still not broken," he said honestly, leaning in to tuck your hair behind your ear even as you flinched. "We took your life away from you and you somehow still think you'll get it back. We make your body come to life, yet you still fight those urges. You really are an anomaly. It's impressive."

"I'm not an anomaly. I just want to live on my terms."

"Your life was decided for you a long time ago," he whispered.

A flash of anger crossed your features before you stared into his eyes. "So was yours."

"What does that mean?"

"It means exactly what I said. You've been preaching from the beginning that I was made for all three of you, but that was a lie. I was made for _them_."

"It might be a good idea for you to stop talking," he warned.

"I'm not allowed to speak the truth? I know you all speak in lies, but you need to hear it. You aren't one of _us_. Did you take me for revenge? To have HYDRA's shiny you? Or did you take me just to be even with the soldiers? Because you're not actually a super soldier...and you never will be."

"That's what you think. I'm going to be around for a long time to come. And I'm going to take great pleasure in breaking your mind completely once our babies are born. I'm going to _shatter_ you. When I put you back together, you're going to worship me like the good pet you were meant to be," he promised you. 

"You are _not_ going to break me. And you will never touch _my_ babies," you swore. 

When the Handler leaned forward to grab you, a short alarm rang out in the room. "Brock Rumlow, kindly back away from the bed," A.M.A.R.I.S. spoke. 

"Fuck off. I wasn't going to hurt her," he snapped.

"Body scan suggests otherwise. Your adrenal glands have secreted the stress hormones adrenaline, cortisol and noradrenaline. Your increased heart rate, rise in blood-pressure and muscle contraction also support that you are experiencing anger and aggression. The soldiers have already been alerted. Kindly back away. I will not ask again."

"Listen, bitch. You-"

The door flew open, both soldiers looking like they were ready to fight. "Doll, are you hurt?" Bucky asked, already looking for injuries as he went to the bed with Steve.

"Don't be fucking dramatic, Asset. I didn't touch her. That fucking system jumped to conclusions."

"I do not jump to conclusions. I made a calculated judgement call. My job is to make sure that she and her babies are safe and healthy. While I will not prevent certain physical activities with her, within reason, I will step in if I believe there is a threat. She has been harmed enough over the years. I will not hesitate to contact Mr. Stark should continuous threats be made."

"The second the babies are born, that piece of shit is out of here," Brock promised, almost punching the wall as he walked out.

"You sure you're okay?" Steve asked once he was gone.

"I'm not okay. I'm very far from okay," you said honestly. "But he didn't hurt me."

"In that case, we'll do the tour."

You were surprised to find your bedroom on the bottom floor. Escaping would be easier since you weren't upstairs, but they didn't want you using the stairs since you were pregnant. Next door to your room was an empty bedroom. You had a feeling what it was for.

"This is going to be the nursery. Once we know what we're having, we can decorate it," the Captain said, tenderness in his eyes. "And you don't need to worry about any kind of budget. We'll have the best for our babies."

"I can already picture you in a rocker, holding and singing gently to them," Bucky said longingly. 

A numb feeling settled over you as they walked you through the remainder of the bottom floor. The kitchen was massive, everything brand new with state of the art appliances. You could imagine setting meals out on the island while...You stopped thinking about that immediately. You were not going to imagine those things. 

The living room was also large and inviting. It looked to be the beginnings of a loving home with more than enough space to accommodate you and your growing family. Not a family. They weren't your family…What was _wrong_ with you?

"Your dad will be moved to the guest house. We know you'll want him close by. The basement is finished. It will be the perfect space for the kids to have all of their toys. We have extra bedrooms upstairs and an office space for you."

"An office for what?" you asked. 

"We know you'll want your own space for reading, hobbies. You deserve your own space," Steve told you. 

"I deserve more than that," you whispered. 

"The doors are reinforced, along with the windows. They are also bulletproof. The sensors in the floors let us know what room anyone is in. The electric gate outside is at least ten feet high, so climbing isn't exactly an option."

"Is that to keep people out or to keep me in?" you asked.

"Both," the soldiers said at the same time.

"Both," you whispered. A shiny new prison, just for you. 

"Why don't you rest in the living room? I'll start dinner," Bucky offered. 

As if you could say no to anything.

*****

They left you alone after dinner. Brock said he had business to take care of and the soldiers were working on something upstairs. Once you were sure it was safe to do so, you crept out of your room. The hall was dark and quiet as you snuck out. You remembered the warning from earlier that there were sensors in the floor, but it didn't matter. 

It seemed almost too easy to get to the front door. Maybe it was a trick. Maybe they were testing you. When you gripped the handle, you were filled with triumph. It was unlocked. All you had to do was open it...

"If you step out that door, the alarm will go off. It will alert the soldiers and Mr. Stark that you are attempting to escape," A.M.A.R.I.S. nearly whispered.

"You don't have to alert anyone. Just let me run," you said quietly. 

"I am trying to keep you and your babies safe. An escape attempt would only put you in danger."

"I can make it…" you whispered. 

"I'm afraid you won't. Even if you were to make it past the gate without being electrocuted, Mr. Stark would already have reinforcements deployed. In your condition, you wouldn't be able to outrun your soldiers. Escape is not an option. I am sorry."

The metal hand on your shoulder didn't even make you jump. His familiar touch and scent filled your nostrils as you let go of the handle. "Bucky…" you whispered as he bent down by your ear.

"Come to bed, doll," he whispered, his hand gently moving to your hip. "Come to our bed."

"Our bed?"

"Yes. We want to make love to you," he said, slowly pulling you away from the door. Slowly pulling you back to your cage. "Don't we?"

"Just like we dreamt about...talked about," Steve said as he came down the stairs, touching your cheek. "We don't have to imagine that any longer."

You let them take you to their bed, your body sma between their massive frames. There was no protest as they began to undress, easily letting them undress you. It was like you were a doll again. Were you accepting this? Or did it just hurt less not to fight right after you felt defeated…again?

"Do you have any idea how happy we are?" Steve asked as he kissed the back of your neck, one hand sliding around to cup your breast as the other slid between your legs. The gentle massage made your back arch, like you needed more. "We're finally home."

"You're our home," Bucky whispered as he laid back, watching as his best friend stretched you with his fingers. He gripped his cock, pumping himself slowly as he kept his eyes on you both. "You always will be."

"And we want our first time in our home together completely," Steve whispered once you were stretched enough, pulling his fingers out to slick himself up.

"Completely?" you asked as you were moved forward, having to grip Bucky's shoulders as he lifted your hips. It dawned on you what was going to happen. "Both of you?"

"We know you can take us...and we'll be gentle. We won't hurt you. Not again."

Ever the soldiers moving as one, they lowered you slowly to straddle them. Bucky's hips rolled up to slide in, moaning at the feel of your pussy stretched around him. Your head fell back once he was almost in as Steve began to move in. They were being slow, careful. They were trying so hard not to hurt you. It could have been seconds or minutes, you weren't sure. You couldn't even speak. Words were lost on you.

"Jesus...oh, fuck…" Bucky softly growled as you kept sinking down, the feel making his eyes roll back as they both slowly filled you up. "Doll?" he asked. 

"F-Full," you whispered. "I need…"

"We know, darling. That's it. We've got you," Steve whispered. 

You were certain you stopped breathing for a moment as you adjusted to their combined girths. The slight burning sensation in your core began to fade as they kept you in place. You had never been so stretched before. You were in their control. You had been from the start though, hadn't you?

"There is no us without you, darling."

They easily held you up once they finally moved, but this wasn't a frenzied fuck. Their thrusts were tender and precise. You felt like you were drowning in them as their hands and mouths moved over you, taking you higher as they claimed you. The emotional agony nearly made you sob, your eyes slipping shut as they praised you...telling you how _good_ you were for them. 

Your cry filled the room as they moved deeper. It was too much…the feel of them taking you and taking you apart. They were pulling you back in...Maybe you never pulled away to begin with. A shift of their hips made you cry out again. 

"You're close, doll. We can feel it. Just let go. Come for us," Bucky's raspy voice demanded. 

A tear slid down your cheek as you practically screamed, your body tight and pulsing around them. Whether it was your scream of pleasure or the feel of you clenching down on them, both men groaned deeply in satisfaction. You couldn't move as they chased their ends. You were simply there, letting them take you as their own...their girl. 

" _Fuck_. I'm... fuck!" Steve panted as his hips stuttered, coming hard. 

Bucky didn't tear his eyes away from you as he was driven to the brink of his own orgasm, only closing them to kiss you deeply. You felt him come, feeling filled even more than you had before. At some point you were moved because the next thing you remembered was your head on the pillow. Warm fingers had brushed away the tears that had fallen. And the soldiers kept talking to you, grounding you. 

"Sleep. We'll be right here."

And you realized as you drifted off that A.M.A.R.I.S never once stepped in. She either didn't view the soldiers as a threat...or she didn't sense any fear from you. And you didn't know which was worse.

*****

You rubbed your stomach as you stretched out on your bed. Your body wasn't as sore as you thought it would be. And it was strange that Brock still wasn't back. If he was trying to outsmart HYDRA though, he couldn't just watch you constantly. It gave you a chance to talk with A.M.A.R.I.S. as the soldiers cooked for you.

"James. English origin. Derived from the Hebrew name Jacob. Meaning: supplanter or one who follows," you read, flipping to the other page in the baby book. "Sarah. Hebrew origin. Meaning: lady, princess, noblewoman."

"Both are lovely names."

"Can you be honest with me?" you questioned. 

"I would not lie to you."

"You mentioned that Natasha was given a serum. And I know that Brock said he was going to be around for a long time. Are the Avengers working on a serum?"

"The Barbarian wishes to obtain a serum for himself."

You looked carefully at the baby names again. "Can we call the doctor, please? I know I said I wanted to wait, but...I think I'm actually ready to do the paternity test."

"Right away."

*****

Once Brock got back, refusing to tell you just what he had been doing, you told them all that you were ready to get the test done. The men were all surprised, but they didn't argue when the doctor got all of the samples needed from them, you and your babies. If anything, they were all excited and nervous for the results. 

"It shouldn't take long. We don't have to reveal the results unless you're sure," the doctor had told you after she came to collect the samples. You were surprised you didn't go back to the lab, but she wanted you comfortable

"I just need to know," you had responded.

Everyone was waiting in the living room, the soldiers sitting on each side of you. Even Natasha was there, sitting across from the Handler. Of course she had to be there. 

The doctor, for the first time since you met her, seemed nervous. "I want everyone to remember that she is the top priority and the babies. Are we clear on that?" she asked before everyone nodded in agreement. "Are you ready?" she asked you.

"I am," you promised. 

"This is something rare, but it does happen. And given the situation...I'm not entirely surprised that heteropaternal superfecundation occured."

"...I'm sorry, what?" you asked.

"Heteropaternal superfecundation. Your twins have different fathers. They're half siblings," she explained, pausing for a moment at the shock on all of your faces.

"Who are the fathers?" Natasha asked. You weren't even annoyed that she asked. You just wanted the answer.

The doctor glanced at the paperwork in her hands, not stalling for a moment longer. "Twin A belongs to James Barnes. Twin B belongs to Steve Rogers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibly predictable, but that was always the plan! I have debated doing a "What if" spinoff once this wraps up if Brock was the father of one or both. Speaking of Brock...how is he going to react?! Thank you for reading!


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The soldiers react to the news and there are still moving pieces behind closed doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does not contain non-con. This is not beta read and any and all mistakes are my own.

You heard the swift intake of breath on both sides of you, but you still looked forward as you exhaled. Your soldiers both got you pregnant. They were each going to have a child. It shouldn't have been a complete shock with the amount of times the men had you. There was a small relief that they weren't Brock's babies, but it didn't soothe your nerves completely. And Natasha...Was she still expecting to take one of your babies from you?

"Sweetheart?" your dad asked when you didn't turn your head or speak. For a moment, you had forgotten he was next to Natasha. God, what did that say about you?

"For the safety and consideration of the mother, I suggest we give her a moment to celebrate the news with the soldiers. I will alert the rest of you once it is acceptable to return," A.M.A.R.I.S. announced. 

You refused to make eye contact with the Handler, but you could still feel his furious, calculating gaze sweep over you. It was strange that he stood up without a word or fight, staying just as quiet as he left the room. While Natasha followed him with a watchful eye, the doctor moved close to your father as they got up. Why couldn't he stay?

"I'm...I'm going to be a dad?" Bucky asked, his voice thick with emotion. 

"Yes. You both are," the doctor said before they went upstairs, leaving the three of you alone.

The Asset was completely still before he got on his knees in front of you. A shuddering breath left his body as he leaned into you, his arms wrapping around you as he pressed his head to your stomach. You could feel tears soak your shirt as you lifted your hand to stroke his hair. He was trembling when he pulled away to gaze up at you, his metal hand moving to take his head's place. There was so much hope in his eyes. So much...love. 

"I'm really going to be a dad. _We_ are going to be dads. Our family," Bucky whispered, gently grasping the back of your head with his free hand. "Ours, doll."

His tender kiss was passionately bittersweet. He was still trembling as he kissed you deeper. All of the love he poured into it could be felt. He longed for you. There was no denying that. It couldn't block out your current situation. Yet...you couldn't take the moment away from him. 

It was Steve’s turn to kiss you after. That same longing was there. It didn’t seem possible, but he seemed even happier than Bucky. His joyful laugh filled the room, his own eyes misty with tears. His hand shook as it joined his best friend's on your stomach. It was like they were each touching their child. "After everything…" he trailed off, teardrops falling down as he looked at you with wonder. 

They surrounded you, their hands still caressing you gently as they hugged you close. The feel of it was like forgotten promises and familiar comfort, like it had been since they brought you to this house. “After everything,” you whispered. 

“After everything,” Bucky repeated, his head shaking as he pulled away. "I don't...I don't deserve this. After everything I've done to you. To...everyone."

“Buck...what happened to those people wasn’t your fault. You weren’t in control. This though...you can be happy about this. You’re allowed. All of us are,” Steve said carefully, like the wrong words might set him off. 

“It wasn’t supposed to be this way. It wasn't,” he swore before he buried his face in your hair. “I hope you can forgive me.”

You noticed he didn’t say “us”. He was shouldering the blame. “Maybe it wasn’t supposed to happen like this, but...I’m glad it was you two,” you said honestly. That sounded crazy to say, but you just knew they wouldn’t hurt your kids. Even with Bucky's mind...you somehow trusted that more than Brock’s temper. Maybe that was partially because Steve was on your side. 

As if on cue, you could hear the sound of something hitting a wall upstairs. The force of it made you jump, but the men prevented you from standing. Your dad was with them. What if-

“Nothing to worry about. The Barbarian is simply trashing the room. He has not harmed anyone,” A.M.A.R.I.S. assured you.

“My dad is up there. I don't want him getting hurt.” 

“Miss Romanoff is standing by and keeping a close eye on him. I promised you I wouldn’t lie to you. I would like to add that I recommend terminating the Barbarian as soon as time allows it.”

That statement caught you by surprise. She sounded upset. “You mean Stark or the other Avengers recommend it?”

“That is _my_ recommendation. It isn’t good for him to be around you in your condition. I do not trust him.”

"We can't terminate him," Steve said. He didn't say "yet", but it hung in the air. 

"You sure about that?" Bucky asked, glaring at him for a split second. 

“I said as soon as time allows it. I will alert your father to come back.”

Your dad looked a bit shaken as he entered the room a minute later with the doctor. “Sweetheart, are you feeling well?”

“Why does everyone keep asking me if I’m ok or well?” you asked rhetorically. 

“If you are referring to her physical condition, I would have alerted everyone the moment she wasn’t well,” A.M.A.R.I.S. cut in, sounding slightly offended. 

"Dad, are you ok?" you asked instead. It had to be difficult to listen to your mom's voice. The whole situation had to be messed up for him. 

"Yes," he nodded gently, looking up when the sound of shattering glass echoed. "I trust you're both going to take care of my daughter and grandchildren."

"Of course, we will," the soldiers responded at the same time. 

The look you gave your father was one of confusion and hurt. It dawned on you that he still expected you to comply...to do what was told of and expected of you. "Why are you just going along with all of this?" you asked. You deserved an answer.

"Because it's better than the alternative," he said, the soldiers moving aside when he went over to you. When he leaned down to hug you, he added in a whisper, "Because you have them on your side."

"I'll escort you back to the guest house," the doctor said when he hugged you a bit longer. 

As he pulled away, you wondered what the alternative was. Did he mean Brock? Going back to the lab? "Maybe I should lay down," you said as the doctor took your dad away. How much authority did she have?

"After you have something to eat or drink. A smoothie would be good for you," A.M.A.R.I.S. recommended.

"Um, sure. A fruit smoothie sounds nice. Maybe a mixed berry with…"

"Plums," Bucky said with you.

_**"I'm sorry," you told the girl behind the counter, scanning the smoothie menu again. "I just can't decide. They all sound delicious. The mixed berry sounds nice…"** _

_**"You should add plums," a voice offered behind you.** _

_**"Plums?" you questioned as you turned. His face was almost obscured by his hat, but you could see his blue eyes staring right at you.** _

_**"Yeah...I think you'd like it," he smiled softly.** _

_**"Sure. Why not?" you smiled back. "I'll do the mixed berry with plums."** _

_**"It's on me, doll," he said, handing money over to the cashier before you could pay.** _

_**"Doll?" you smiled at the name as you stepped aside to wait.** _

_**"Yeah. I'm sorry if you're offended."** _

_**"I'm not. I think that's sweet. And thank you for paying. You didn't have to do that."** _

_**"I wanted to."** _

_**"Why plums?" you asked as he waited beside you.** _

_**"Plums have a lot of vitamins and minerals and they taste delicious."** _

_**"...And? There's another benefit in there that you're not telling me," you teased.** _

_**He chuckled a bit and nodded. "Plums are also good for your memory. My memory acts up occasionally and there are some things I don't want to forget."** _

_**"I'm sorry to hear that," you said sincerely, taking the smoothie as it was placed on the counter. You took a sip of it and smiled. "Wow. You were right. It's delicious."** _

_**"I'm glad you like it," he said, gazing at you. His eyes looked so sad for a moment. You almost reached out to touch his arm in comfort before you noticed the time. "I'm so sorry. I have to get going. Thank you again for the suggestion and drink. It made my day. Hopefully you won't forget that."** _

_**"I could never forget you, doll," he whispered.** _

There was recognition in both of your eyes. You had to swallow the tears that clogged your throat. That memory was not too long before they brought you here. "Yeah. A smoothie and rest," you said as they took you to the kitchen. Anything to distract you from the Handler and your haunted mind. 

“Once you're done, you can rest. And maybe we can celebrate the good news,” Steve said, kissing your forehead. "We have a lot to be happy for."

*****

Brock had trashed the entire room and it still wasn't enough. He couldn't remember the last time he had been that angry. Of course...of fucking course the soldiers knocked you up. Glaring over at Natasha, her arms were crossed as she glared right back. There was no lost love between them, but the assassin didn’t bother to hide her contempt as they stared each other down. 

“What the fuck do you want?” he finally asked.

“Which one?” she asked in return.

“Which one _what_ , Widow?” 

“You saw the looks on their faces. You said you were all on my side with this, but I know better. So which one? Which baby are you giving me?”

Brock shook his head slowly as he laughed. "You're seriously asking me after what I found out? I have to watch those fuckers, once again, get everything they want."

"You're delusional, Rumlow. It isn't a pissing contest. Barnes had his life taken away from him. Rogers was only trying to help a friend. They both lost. Is it that hard to believe that they want something for themselves?"

"I told you that you'd get your fucking baby. So back off," he warned, his fists clenched as he took a step toward her. 

"You better figure it out, because right now I don't believe you," she said, uncrossing her and as she looked him square in the eye. "I don't believe you for a second. I think the moment you have the serum, you're going to back out of our deal."

"That's too bad. Because right now, I'm the only one you can trust. You owe me the serum. If you want to see Budapest with Barton again, you'll do what you have to."

"Fuck you," she spat out before she left, slamming the door hard behind her.

Staring at the door for a moment, he turned and smashed his hand into the wall. He was lucky he didn't do any damage to it. He clenched his fist again as he tried to steady his breathing. He wasn't being smart about this. The more he showed his rage, the more it would frighten you. And with the kids belonging to _them_ , it would give you more reason to pull away. 

"Enjoy it while you can," he said darkly. You were getting too comfortable, but you would be all his once this was all over. And until then...he had ways to play without the AI watching over him.

*****

Bruce looked up when Natasha stormed into the lab. Apparently this visit wasn't a good one. "Hey, Natasha," he said gently. 

"What's our progress on the reversal?" she asked, skipping the pleasantries.

"Almost ready. I know we have some of the best technology money can buy, but something like this with that many years of damage takes time. Our friends in Wakanda have their own battles right now, so they can't exactly help us," he answered, pausing for a moment. "You really look and sound as angry as I usually feel."

"She did the paternity test. The soldiers each fathered a child."

"Heteropaternal superfecundation," he said, his fascination obvious as he removed his glasses. 

"Rumlow is, obviously, angry. We need to get the reversal done and get Clint out."

"I thought you didn't want Barnes to remember what happened with you still around."

"That we got her out of the lab? I don't care if he's upset about that. We're the Avengers. That's our job."

"I meant the night they brought her back, Natasha," he reminded her. "We didn't just lead them back to her. We helped Rumlow when Barnes tried to warn her. We could have just let her go."

Natasha did sigh at that. "It had to be done. An added bonus is we won't have to worry about the soldiers wreaking havoc on the world since they'll be occupied."

"Instead we'll just be making our own army."

"You can talk to Stark about that if you're upset. That was _his_ idea after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brock may be mad, but he isn't giving up that easily. And how will things play out for Natasha?! Until next time! Thanks for reading! ❤️


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains Brock, gunplay and non-con, so please turn back if this upsets you. This is not beta read and any and all mistakes are my own.

You had tried to avoid the Handler after the news, but you knew that wouldn’t work forever. It was only a matter of time before he beat down the door or demanded your attention. That’s why it surprised you when he didn’t do either. In fact, he looked eerily calm when you saw him in the living room.

"I never said congratulations. I owe you that," he said. 

“You do?” you asked as you took a seat on the opposite end of the room. Why would he possibly congratulate you?

“Those babies may not be mine by blood, but I’m still going to help raise them. So...congratulations.”

You were dumbstruck as you stared at him. It had to be some sort of trick because you knew how angry he had been when the doctor delivered the news. “You’re not going to hold anything against them because they aren’t technically yours? I find that hard to believe.”

“Why is that?” he asked, putting his feet on the coffee table as he leaned back in the oversized chair.

“Because they belong to them. And with what you said about wanting to break me...I don’t buy that you actually want to care for them. Especially since you intend to give one of my babies to Natasha...which I’m not going to let you do. That isn’t a decision that any of you get to make.”

“You don’t know the reason behind it.”

“I don’t _care_ what the reason is! I’m sorry she can’t have kids of her own. I am. That does not justify giving her one of my children. I’m sure Bucky and Steve would agree with me. They may have sided with you in the beginning...but I doubt they would now.”

Brock leaned up a bit in his chair as he stared at you. “Do you feel like you can say whatever you want because you’re pregnant?”

“I feel like I can say these things because it’s how I feel. You can’t stop me from feeling or thinking, even if you tried to erase everything from my mind,” you argued. 

“I don’t want to argue with you right now. I actually just wanted to show you something.”

“What did you want to show me?” you asked.

He stood up and walked over to you, holding out his hand for yours. “You haven’t seen the guest house yet. I want you to see that you’re dad is fine since he isn’t locked in a cell any longer.”

You took his hand after a moment, slowly standing as he began to walk you to the back door. He blocked you as he entered a code in. You refrained from rolling your eyes. 

“What if there’s a fire and I don’t have a code?” you asked. 

“I will not keep you confined if there is danger to you,” A.M.A.R.I.S. spoke. "Do be careful with her."

“See? Perfectly fine. And I will be,” the Handler said with a tight smile as he took you outside. “Just across the yard.”

For a moment, you had to shield your face against the light. The last time you were...When was the last time you were outside? When they captured you? At this point, you didn’t even know how many days had passed. The realization was a bit sickening as you lowered your hand.

The back porch was...beautiful. The patio furniture, firepit and grill looked brand new, just like everything else in your house. There was plenty of room for the kids to run around. There was even enough space for a pool and playset. Shaking your head, you reminded yourself to stop thinking happy thoughts about this.

The fence was just as they stated…massive. You wouldn’t be climbing over that anytime soon. Looking across the yard at the smaller guest house, you wondered if there was a way out through there. Maybe your dad knew a way out.

“Angel, could you do me a quick favor and take a look through that window right there?” Brock asked when you walked over, pointing to the window beside the front door. 

You glanced at Brock in confusion when you just didn’t go inside, walking over he instructed. You leaned in close to look inside, a scream caught in your throat when you saw your dad tied up and gagged. He looked limp and he looked like he was barely breathing. “What the hell?!”

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t exactly tell you this when we were inside, but your little bitch friend can’t hear us out here. So, now we can have some one-on-one time,” he said, taking what looked like a phone out of his pocket. He pulled up a screen where you could see a blinking red light. “That little light right there is dear old pops. And if I press this button...well, pops is gonna end up redecorating his living room if you catch my drift. Red would be a good color for the walls.”

“What do you want from me?!” you asked, fury filling you as he pulled you away from the window.

“I want you to lay on the grass and do as I say,” he ordered. 

You looked between the houses before you did as you were told, stretching out on your back. It should have been one of the best feelings in the world to feel the grass and see the sun again. You should have known he would find a way to take that joy away from you. All he did was take and take. 

“You know...I don’t blame you for getting pregnant with their babies,” he said as he got on his knees, sliding your dress up past your hips. “I don’t even blame you for turning to them over me.”

You bit the inside of your cheek when he tore off your underwear, tossing the fabric away like it was nothing. “...but?”

“But…” he began, removing his gun from his holster. “I do think you should be punished...so you can remember your place.”

“Brock...what are you doing?" you whispered in true fear as he ran the gun down your body, opening your mouth to scream. 

“Scream and I kill your dad right now. I don't give a fuck,” he threatened as he coaxed your thighs open. It felt cold as he ran the muzzle along your slit. You barely heard the small hum of approval from him before he began to press it inside you. “ You know...you give them chance after chance, but not me. So, if you’re not going to give me a chance...why should I keep giving YOU chance after chance?”

"Brock," you breathed out. "Get that out of me."

“What, angel? Are you scared? Petrified?” he asked as he pushed a bit deeper, making you whimper. “You were on the edge of death by getting the serum. That could have killed you and you have no idea. But this? You _know_ this. You know you're in _my_ hands. And even on the edge of death, I'd still make you feel alive. But God fucking forbid you admit that you want me even in the slightest. What was it I said before? If we don’t get to be your heroes, we’ll be your villains instead. Here I am. "

"Stop. Don’t do this," you gasped. 

He kept pushing, hard and slow, until it was as far as he could get it. Your body flared in resistance, but he kept moving. The dull pain increased as the gun continued to disappear inside you, making you let out a strangled noise. Was this a punishment for not giving him what he wanted? Or simply a reminder that he could hurt you at any moment?

"Now you want to beg? Would you rather have my cock instead of this gun?" he asked, tilting his head when you refused to answer. "Maybe you didn't hear me the first time…"

Your eyes widened when you heard him release the safety. "Please, I don't want the gun," you begged. You didn't want anything to happen to your babies. You didn't want anything worse to happen to you. 

"You want my cock then? Say it. How many bullets do you think I have in here? Should I fire a warning shot?”

"...I want it," you whispered. 

"Tell me exactly what you want. I need to believe you, angel."

"...I want you, Brock. I want your cock. Please," you got out, like the words were being forced from your throat. 

"Was that so difficult to ask for?" he questioned, pulling the gun out and putting it back in his holster. You felt blades of grass between your fingers as you tried to relax your body, ignoring the sound of him unbuckling his belt and pants. You proudly didn’t cry out when he released himself and pushed into you without a second thought. 

You tried to focus on the other things around you as he set a punishing pace. It was almost as harsh as the gun. You would endure though...you had to. 

“Open your eyes. It’s a beautiful day,” he groaned as he moved above you. 

Looking up at him, you saw just how dark his eyes were. You didn't realize possession could look so different in the eye of the beholder. You simply stared as he wrapped a leg around him. He wasn't fucking you to please you. This was about _his_ pleasure. You could see his features tense as he chased his end.

"Fuck, you're still so tight… _Fuck_ ," he groaned as his warmth filled you up. It was a feeling you weren't sure you would ever get used to. "I'll never get tired of your pussy."

You stared at the sky as he pushed himself up, your hands immediately going to your stomach as he pulled out. He could have shot you or them. You were already failing as a mother. The look of defeat in your eyes didn't make him sneer as he fixed his clothes. In fact, he was tender when he helped you to your feet. 

"My dad..."

"Let me get you back inside. I'll make sure your dad is untied and fed," he promised, fixing your dress and putting his arm around you.

"You're sick. You could have killed me. My babies," you hissed as he walked you back. 

"Oh, angel…" he chuckled as he let you inside and shut the door. He took out the gun slowly, showing it to you. "Did you think I would _really_ hurt you?"

The sound you made was like a wounded animal. The chamber was...empty. There were no bullets. The fucker just let you think there were. More games. More lies. Anything to make you obey.

"You…" words were lost as your hand flew up, the sound audible as your palm connected with his cheek. It wasn't like the punch you gave Natasha, but it somehow had much more force. Even he looked shocked for a split second as he gingerly touched his cheek. 

"The soldiers are on their way," A.M.A.R.I.S. announced, her tone angry. 

"That's gonna cost you," he smiled as he rubbed the reddening skin, raising an eyebrow as the soldiers rushed in. "Took you boys long enough."

The Captain took in the sight of you, his jaw twitching. "Bucky...get her out of here. Now."

The Asset gently took your hand, pulling you away. "Doll...I'm sorry. I should have been there."

You didn't answer as he took you back to your room, shaking from the rush of adrenaline. "I need to shower. Alone. Please," you told him. You had to have a moment to yourself.

"Take your time," he whispered, kissing your forehead. 

He didn't protest as you quickly pulled out of his arms and went into the bathroom. And if he heard you burst into tears, he let you have your moment. Those moments were all you seemed to have.

*****

"You finally let her outside and you rape her?!" Steve snapped as he followed Brock into the kitchen.

"You really are a fucking hypocrite, Rogers," he said as he grabbed a water from the fridge. 

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you aren't innocent. You're a monster like me. You just _hide_ it better."

"I'm not you, Rumlow. I don't mess with people's minds to get what I want."

"That's EXACTLY what you're doing," he said with a laugh. "You _are_ messing with her head. And don't pretend that you didn't have every intention to fuck her brains out the moment you had her back. I just gave you that push over the edge."

Steve moved at an unnatural speed across the room, his hand around Brock's throat as he shoved him against the fridge. "Because she's mine. She's Bucky's. We're hers. You're the only one who doesn't fit in this equation."

"Yet we both know I'm going to fuck her again," he said even the hand tightened. "I'd hate for anything to happen to her dad...or for the soldier to hear that one of those babies isn't _his_. Barnes may be your best friend, but Winter simply _works_ with you."

Steve released him after a moment, not before punching him hard in the stomach. "And I can't wait for him to stab you in the throat," he said, leaving him alone as he crumpled on the floor.

"Should I request ice for you?" A.M.A.R.I.S. asked nicely.

"Fuck you," Brock groaned.

"No, thank you."

*****

You stood at your window after the shower, slightly disappointed that Bucky wasn't waiting for you. You did say you wanted to be alone. For a moment, everything was quiet and peaceful. You had nearly scrubbed your skin raw under the water, but you managed to calm down. You were soothed more as your hand rested on your stomach. 

"What do I do?" you whispered, thinking back to the slap you gave the Handler. His head had snapped to the side. Where did you get that kind of strength?

Your moment of quiet was gone when Steve came up behind you and wrapped his arms around you. A hand immediately went to your stomach. He couldn't seem to keep his hands off of you. 

"I sent Bucky to check on your dad. I don't trust Brock to do that right now. I'm so sorry. Are you-"

"I don't want to talk about earlier," you said, if that was what he wanted. "The babies are fine. I'm...fine as can be."

"I can't wait to feel them kick," he whispered, his hand rubbing your stomach in small, tender circles. "I can't wait for their laughter to fill this house. It's going to be so beautiful."

The longing in his voice was so strong you had to remind yourself that this wasn't natural. "If we have a girl, I hope she'll never have to go through what I have."

His hand stilled for a moment. "Never. I would never let that happen to her. And I'm sorry this happened to you. I'm going to spend the rest of our lives begging making it up to you."

"With Bucky...I understand to an extent. He isn't always in control," you said. Which was another factor you had to consider with everything. "I know you joined to help your friend. I get that. And you said the more I remember, the more I'll forgive you both. But..."

The Captain was silent as he began to rub your stomach again. "But we aren't innocent. I know that. We never wanted HYDRA to have our kids. We didn't want our children to become weapons. Our intention was always to keep you. Maybe it was selfish that we wanted you, but...you wanted us, too. HYDRA forced us together, but those feelings were real. They only got stronger over time."

You closed your eyes. "I was younger. Scared."

"No. It wasn't just that," he said fiercely. "That night you were brought back...I just wanted you to look at Bucky and I the way you used to. He wasn't the only one out of control. I felt it, too. All of that rage from losing you before and that desire once we had you again...God, I felt like a puppet on a string. I did for days."

"And what? The Handler was the puppet master? Is he so strong that you let him convince you to give up one of your children?"

You held your breath when he pulled you closer, his mouth moving to your ear. "The Handler was _never_ supposed to have you, but he fought his way into this. He took advantage of all of us in different ways. I'll make him pay, darling. Once this is over, I'll make sure you forget about him. Even if I have to fuck him out of your memories."

The air rushed out of your lungs as he let you go. "Steve…"

"I'll get your smoothie," he said, kissing your temple before he left you alone. 

"A.M.A.R.I.S., are you listening?" you asked once he was gone.

"I don't wish to alarm you, but I'm always listening."

"Do you believe him? What he said about feeling out of control?"

"It is possible that the Captain had his mind altered, though not to the extent of you and the Asset. Forgiveness for any actions caused out of their control is entirely up to you."

_**"Soldat, stand down!" one of the doctors cried in fear as he tried to block your room.** _

_**The Winter Soldier wasted no time throwing him down the hall, his mask covering the angry expression on his face as he stalked over to your bed. You immediately threw your arms around him without hesitation or fear. He in turn pulled you into his lap and tucked your head under his chin. There was blood on him, but you still stayed close.** _

_**"What's wrong with him?! He's disobeying orders!" you heard a voice yell.** _

_**"He wanted to see the girl," a feminine voice responded.** _

_**"The Soldat isn't supposed to _want_. He is only supposed to obey!"** _

_**"Maybe your programming isn't as strong as you thought…" the tone was amused.** _

_**"Get the Handler. He'll get him under control."** _

_**"...what if she can?"** _

_**"Don't even suggest that! Do you know what that could do?!"** _

_**The Handler walked in after a minute. "Let her go and come with me."** _

_**You looked up, seeing the struggle in his eyes. "He can't stay?"** _

_**"I'm sorry, angel. He can't stay. You wouldn't want your dad hurt now, would you?"** _

_**You shook your head. "I don't want anyone to get hurt," you whispered. "You need to go with him...please? I'm sorry."** _

_**"I'll find a way back to you," he whispered.** _

"Out of their control…" you whispered. Your encounters with the Soldat...He was supposed to listen to the Handler, but he seemed to break free a bit when it came to you...He seemed to know you. Recognize you. Want you. And just like earlier...they used your dad against you. God, why didn't you think of it sooner? "Bucky knows about the baby...Does the Soldat?"

"Would you like to be the one to tell him?"

"I can do that?" you asked. "I don't know the words to…"

"Activate him? All you have to do is ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of this might have seemed like gratuitous filler, but I wanted to emphasize that Brock will still find ways to get to her and she may have an ace up her sleeve that she didn't consider before. Thank you for reading!


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a conversation, but freedom is still not within reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does not contain non-con. This is not beta read and any and all mistakes are my own.

"You can really activate him?" you asked. She knew how to do that?

"If that's what you wish. I do not believe he has any intention of harming you. Analysis of old footage indicates he wishes to protect you and had feelings for you.”

“Footage from...when I was in the lab before?” you asked. How did they get that?

“When the Avengers removed you from the lab, footage was taken for their records. It was necessary to review everything,” she responded, almost like she read your mind.

"I remember hearing that he wasn't supposed to feel. He was just supposed to obey orders."

"The programming subjected him to multiple mind control methods meant to keep him under their command. Memories of his former life were lost over time, but he still tried to fight the control. This resulted in his mind being wiped multiple times. Rogers did his best to help him. The more Barnes got to know you, the harder it was for the programming to completely work when you were involved. You...showed him kindness."

“But Steve showed him kindness. They were best friends. Why would I have been any different?” 

“Because you were the one who needed help and protection. You never asked to be there. You had no choice in the matter. He understood that.”

"What happened to them after I was rescued?" you asked. What did the Soldat do?

"The soldiers were angry that you had been rescued because it separated you from them. They always wanted to be free _with_ you. They were forced back into their Cryostasis Chambers while HYDRA recovered. It was the safest option for everyone. I’m sure you know that the Avengers later revealed your location to them."

“Yeah, I do,” you confirmed bitterly. “Great group of heroes.”

“For what it’s worth, if it is worth anything, I do not agree with their actions. And I am sorry.”

“I appreciate that, A.M.A.R.I.S.. Thank you. You’re...allowed to disagree with them?”

“I disagree with them on many things. I am happy that I get to watch over you though. I know I am not your mother, but I hope you can trust me.”

Trust was not an easy thing for you to give away at this point. “I’ll keep that in mind,” you said, clearing your throat. “So, you don’t think he’ll hurt me if I talk to him? I know Brock can tell him what to do. If he knew I was trying to activate him…”

“The Barbarian has worked with him for a long time. While he does have some influence over him, as does the Captain, I want to again stress that he isn’t YOU. As I said, you showed him kindness that many would not have given him under the circumstances. While his actions may have been out of his control, you know he is ultimately still your Bucky Barnes. If anyone can find a way to reach him, it’s you."

You rubbed your stomach as you contemplated. “I want to tell him. If he's part of who Bucky is, he has the right to know."

"Very well. When you are ready, simply ask. I do recommend that the Barbarian is _not_ present when you tell him."

"And Steve?" you asked. Was that a good idea?

"That is entirely up to you. I can always have him close by. For now, you should rest."

Sighing, you crawled into bed. Thankfully you weren’t too sore from earlier. You wondered how comfortable you would be as your pregnancy continued. Where would you deliver? And as tired as you were, you somehow still felt strong.

“Are my babies making me stronger?" you asked as you drifted off. 

"You've always been strong. You simply forgot."

*****

“The Barbarian is training. Now would be the best time. I have alerted the Asset to check on you.”

You sat on the bed nervously as you waited. You just weren’t sure what the reaction would be. Surely he would be happy. He had to be.

“Doll, what’s going on?” Bucky asked when he came in. “Hey...he isn’t going to touch you right now,” he promised as he went over and took your hands. You must have looked afraid.

“It isn’t that,” you said as you gazed at him. “I just...need you to listen. Can you do that, please?”

“Listen?” he asked before A.M.A.R.I.S. said the first trigger word. “No.”

“Please,” you whispered as the A.I. kept speaking. “I need to talk to him.”

“You don’t need him. You have me,” he whispered. He was shaking. That look of fear didn’t belong on his face and it hurt that you were the one putting it there.

“Bucky, he IS you. And I have to.” 

“Please, don’t leave me,” he pleaded as he tried to fight it. 

Tearfully, you shook your head. “Never,” you whispered when the last word rang out.

Bucky’s stance changed immediately as he stood to his full height, responding to the A.I. in Russian.

“Listen to your girl,” were the simple instructions.

"Bucky...Soldat? You do recognize me, right?" you asked as he stood up, reaching up to touch his cheek. It sounded stupid to ask, but you didn't know if Brock had wiped or hurt him after the last time he was activated. There was still so much you didn't know.

The Soldat nodded, closing his eyes briefly as he rubbed his cheek against your palm. "You're still mine?" he asked. 

You frowned a bit when he phrased it like a question. "Yes...I am. Why would you ask that?"

"You're different," he answered as he opened his eyes and looked you over. 

"I am," you agreed, using your free hand to take his and place it on your stomach. "I'm pregnant."

His facial expression didn't change, but his eyes did. There was a warmth there that you recognized from your small stolen moments together. That warmth was still there as he dropped down to his knees. Gently, so gently, he placed his lips to your stomach. If HYDRA saw their top killer like this, they would have been stunned. He stilled as he replaced his lips with his ear. "Two heartbeats. Twins...strong."

"Yes, they are," you whispered. You had almost forgotten they had other enhanced abilities. 

He whispered something you couldn't quite make out before he stood up and pulled you to him. The fervor behind his kiss was similar to how Bucky kissed you, but it was something more intense. The same man, but something almost stronger. When he pulled away to let you breathe, he kept you close and inhaled the scent of your hair. "Are they...mine?"

"One of them is yours. The Captain is the other father," you answered as he pulled away to gaze down at you. While his facial expression still didn’t change like before, there was something a bit darker in his gaze upon hearing that. Was he...mad at you?

“The Captain?” he repeated as you nodded. "They're yours, therefore they're mine. I will keep them safe. Both of them."

You wanted to cry when he said that. He wanted to be your protector, but you were both still there. “I’m scared. The Handler...he hurt me. I’m afraid he’ll hurt the babies. I can’t let him do that.”

“My mission is to keep you safe,” he told you.

“Yes. And this mission has changed slightly. Keep _us_ safe. Our babies don’t deserve to live in fear. Neither do we.”

“The Captain and Miss Romanoff are approaching. I did not alert them,” A.M.A.R.I.S. announced. 

Steve opened the door a moment later, Natasha standing right behind him. Both of them looked closely at the two of you before stepping in and shutting the door. Neither one of them looked happy.

“Darling, what’s going on?”

The Soldat placed his arm in front of you to keep you away from them. “Stay back,” he ordered. There was fury in his tone. All of you heard it.

Natasha raised an eyebrow. “You activated him. Why would you do that?”

“He had the right to know about his baby...and I don’t want Brock touching me again.”

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Steve said as he took a step toward you.

Before he could reach you, the metal hand gripped him by his throat. “I have my mission.”

“Buck,” he choked out as he was lifted into the air. That couldn’t be an easy feat considering they were both super soldiers, but he made it look like he weighed nothing.

“You can’t even protect her. _I_ will protect her and our babies. That’s my mission.”

“Soldat, stand down,” the assassin tried before she was grabbed by her collar, immediately countering with a hit.

“STOP! All of you, now. Please,” you begged. “Bucky...Soldat...Please, let them go,” you said, gently touching his shoulder as they struggled.

Your touch or voice must have calmed him somewhat since he dropped them unceremoniously to the floor. Steve seemed stunned that his best friend nearly choked him, coughing as he rubbed his throat. Right now, he wasn’t his best friend. He was the Winter Soldier and he was furious at him. 

“Where is Brock?” you asked when the Soldat wrapped his arms around you.

Realization crossed the redhead’s face as to why you asked. “No. You can’t send him out there. You can’t kill Rumlow.”

“Why not?” you asked. “Seriously, why not?! Tell me why I have to live like this. WHY?!”

“Because of me,” the redhead spoke up. “Please, let me explain.”

“YOU?! All you’ve done is lie,” you stated. Why would she tell the truth now?

“I will be able to detect if she is lying,” A.M.A.R.I.S. assured you.

“Rumlow has one of our own held hostage. He won’t release him until we give him the serum. And if Rumlow dies, so does he. I-We can’t lose him. We’re close to breaking him out. We’re so close.”

“Because you want to get a teammate back, I still have to suffer. I still have to lose,” you said. “Give me ONE good reason why I shouldn’t have to Soldat tear _YOU_ apart limb from limb?!”

“Listen…” she began, her hands in front of her as she stood up.

“NO! Do you know what Brock did?! He tortured my dad. He threatened to blow him up if I didn’t obey him. He raped me on the lawn with his GUN and made me BEG him to fuck me,” you snapped. Everyone flinched at that. The Soldat even began to shake with rage. “I’m sick and tired of being the sacrificial lamb to all of your games. So, I’ll ask you one more time. Why shouldn’t he just kill you and Brock?”

“Because that isn’t who you are. It may be who the rest of us are, but not you. There’s still good in you,” she tried to reason. 

“How can you go along with this?” you asked Steve from where he sat on the floor. “How can you keep telling me to be patient and that you’re going to help me when you’re just helping _her_?”

“Her teammate isn’t the only reason. It involves Bucky,” he said, looking guilty at your anger. “The Avengers are working on something that will reverse the Winter Soldier programming permanently. He won’t be activated or under The Handler’s control ever again.”

“He won’t be under control again if Brock is dead,” you pointed out.

“And I’m going to make his death _very_ painful.”

“Rumlow isn’t the only one who can control him,” Natasha interjected. “Anyone who knows the activation words can do it. And if you aren’t nearby, he isn’t just going to snap out of it. The reversal is the only safe and foolproof way. Please...I know I have no reason to ask anything of you. Once Cl-my teammate is back and we have the reversal, I swear on my life you will never have to worry about him again. I swear it.”

“She is telling the truth,” A.M.A.R.I.S. promised.

Placing a hand on your stomach, you reminded yourself that anger wasn’t good for the babies. It wouldn’t help your stress levels. “You’re not getting any of my babies. Do you understand me? I don’t want you or your team near them. I don’t even want any of you to even look at them. You are not going to touch a hair on their heads.”

“That...isn’t your decision-”

“You’re not,” the Soldat snarled. “If you try, I will kill you.”

“Everyone, stop!” A.M.A.R.I.S. demanded. “I’m alerting the doctor to get over here right away.”

"Why are you calling-”

Whatever Steve said, you couldn’t hear him or the others as a ripple of pain moved through your abdomen. Clutching your stomach, your knees buckled as you began to fall to the ground. The Soldat easily caught you in his arms, your world spinning around you. What was wrong? 

“Doll?! Wake up,” the Soldat begged as your vision began to go black. “Please!”

*****

Voices softly filled the air as you drifted in and out of consciousness. It was hard to make out who was talking at times. You couldn’t keep up or respond. You just tried to wake up.

“She just collapsed…”

“Her vitals are normal. That isn’t what’s concerning me…”

“This isn’t Banner’s area of expertise. Maybe Dr. Cho…”

“Doll, wake up. Please...I need you to wake up.”

“She’s strong. We just need to keep an eye on her.”

"If anything happens to her, I'll kill you.”

Everything seemed too bright as you finally began to open your eyes. You weren't sure how long had passed, but your hands instinctively moved to your abdomen. Feeling your stomach, your heart pounded. You felt bigger than you should have at this stage. How long had you been out?!

“I think you’re back with us,” the doctor smiled kindly. 

You blinked as you looked around the room. The men were all there and looked worried, even Brock. Natasha looked worried, too. You saw it in her eyes. Your dad, still alive and well, was sitting right by your bed. 

“You gave us quite a scare, sweetheart,” he said gently as you tried to sit up. Bucky was there immediately to help you sit up. Was he your Bucky again?

“How are you feeling?” Steve asked gently, like he was afraid to raise his voice.

“I feel a bit sore. How long have I been here?” you asked, gesturing to your growing belly. 

“Not long. The A.I. detected an increase in their size, which explains the pain the system measured from you. The rush of hormones caused you to pass out. We believe the accelerated growth is due to not only your body having a version of the serum, but the babies having it as well.”

“Are the babies going to be okay? Am...I going to be okay?” you asked. Everyone held their breath at that. 

“You’re going to be fine. All of you,” the doctor swore as the entire room relaxed. “We will need to keep a closer eye on you, even more than we initially planned. We do not know at this rate how quickly they will grow, but we’re not looking at a standard 40 week process. As we get closer, a C-section may be a course to consider. And no skipping a single meal. You’re going to need all of your strength.”

The assassin looked down at her phone when it went off. “I just got a text from Tony.”

“Is there a reason you felt you had to announce that right now?” Brock asked.

“He wants her moved to the Tower.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can things just be easy for our girl?!
> 
> I received some devastating news involving a family member and it has been hard to shake. I feel like this chapter isn't my best work because of it and I apologize for that. I know it isn't easy for some readers to get into WIP out of fear that they will be left unfinished or disappointed as they continue. I appreciate each and every one of you who has commented, left kudos and just given this a chance. Thank you and I hope to have the next chapter up in a few days.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Avenger reveals plans involving your babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does not contain non-con. This is not beta read and any and all mistakes are my own.

"That's absolutely not going to happen," Brock said immediately. "We already have your A.I. in our house. You think we're going to take her to _your_ team?!"

“He has a point. You had A.M.A.R.I.S. programmed into the house. What’s at the Tower that she can’t have here?” Steve asked.

"The Tower might be the best and safest place for her, especially if the pregnancy is accelerated,” Natasha said as she typed on her phone.

"You mean an easier place to take one of our babies from us?" Bucky asked. His voice was calm, but you could see the storm brewing in his eyes. “Or both babies?” 

“Your team sold me out. Why should I trust that he has my best interest at heart?” you questioned. 

“He’s a narcissist and extremely arrogant, but he’s also one of the most intelligent people alive," Natasha said before rock music filled the room, making her sigh. 

"What the hell?" Bucky muttered as everyone looked around. Where was that coming from?

"Hello? Is this thing on?" a male voice rang out as the music died down. "A narcissist and extremely arrogant? That hurts, Romanoff. Really. Also, _one_ of the most intelligent people alive, not _the_ most? You're really hurting my ego."

"Fucking Stark," Brock growled. 

"Is that Rumblow? Find any other girls to rape or are you still satisfied with the one?" Tony Stark asked, shocking you at how casually he asked that.

"Rumlow!" 

"I said that. I’m pretty sure I did," Tony spoke. You could hear the amusement there. "I know you can all hear me. And I heard you rejected my invitation to the Tower."

"You heard correctly," Steve said, a scowl on his face as he crossed his arms.

"Ouch. And here I thought you could actually be reasonable. Since you rudely rejected my invite, I'll fill you in on one of the reasons why she needs to be moved. We've been keeping an eye on HYDRA'S system. Pierce has plans to use the facility in the very new future. You know, the very facility you kept your little play toy at. How is she, by the way?"

"Play toy?" you asked.

"Hi, honey. I don’t normally tell girls this, but I’m looking forward to seeing you again," he said. There was nothing sexually implied behind the tone, but hearing it still made your skin crawl. "Once again, HYDRA plans to use the old facility. That means they'll be near your house. As far as your boss is concerned, none of you are supposed to be there. The soldiers aren't even supposed to be awake. What’s going to happen when he finds evidence that you've been using it and that you have her back?"

"They won't have access to the house," the Captain said calmly as he processed that, looking over at the Handler as he furiously typed into his datapad. "We'll still be safe and she can deliver there if she has to. It will be fine."

“She could deliver there safely, even if we had to perform surgery,” the doctor agreed.

"Are you really going to make me say it? Or should I let Romanoff tell you?"

"If you all don't come to the Tower, Pierce will be contacted and given your exact location," the assassin told them, not moving when all of the men got to their feet. 

"You're _blackmailing_ us into coming to the Tower?!" the Handler snapped as the soldiers glared at the redhead.

"Technically, you began this whole blackmailing thing when you threatened to kill one of ours. Not to mention, you still have one of ours hostage," Stark argued. Brock ignored your stare. He didn't know you were already aware of that. "And I'm only going to warn you once. You harm Romanoff in any capacity, we will reveal your location to Pierce immediately. And I don't think running off while one of you is carrying super soldiers twins is in your best interest."

"We can't let Pierce near her," Bucky said as he turned to you. "I won't let him near you."

"Neither of us will," Steve swore. 

"Pierce won't find any of you at the Tower. You have our word."

“I don’t know if it’s a good idea,” you said softly. These were people that easily turned you over to men they knew would hurt and rape you. You would be trading your prison to yet another and you knew they wouldn’t do a thing to help you or your babies get away. Even if Natasha said she’d help Bucky.

"We want to help you. It doesn’t mean it’s a permanent stay, but you would be comfortable if you have to stay longer than necessary. You would have access to anything you need. You would be able to give birth there as well if it comes to that,” Natasha explained.

“Sweetheart, we need to do what’s best for you,” your dad said softly. 

“Has anyone here really done what’s best for me?” you asked sadly. You wouldn’t be in this situation if they had. And this just felt like a trap.

"Alexander Pierce is a dangerous man and he won't allow you to keep any of your children if he has his way," your dad said seriously. “And for me to call someone dangerous in the presence of these men, that’s saying a lot.”

"How long does Pierce plan to use the facility?" Brock questioned.

"A few months. Minimum. If you can't go home, we'll set up a new place for you. Money is no object to me."

It was silent for a full minute. Even Tony didn't speak. He was simply waiting. Everyone knew he had the upper hand in this. And you knew that pissed everyone off.

The brunette kept clenching and unclenching his fists. "All of us go to the Tower. Temporarily. You get a crew to erase any trace of us at the facility. And as soon we can go, we're gone."

"Romanoff will get together. We have the jet ready for you. Enjoy the flight."

Bucky helped you up, not letting anyone else get close to you right now. Not even your dad...not even Steve. "It's going to be okay."

"It will be?" you asked. 

"It has to be," he whispered.

*****

“I said I was sorry. She was just curious.”

“You can’t fuck with her head right now. She’s pregnant!”

“Darling, we’re right here.”

You blinked a couple of times as you looked around. The men were all staring down at you. And Natasha. You were in a new room. A new bedroom. You didn't really remember leaving. You didn't remember getting on, or off, the jet. Where was your dad? The doctor?

"Hey," the redhead said gently. "Don’t sit up too fast."

"I don't...how did I get here?" you asked. “What did you do?” 

"You got here in a jet," you heard as everyone turned toward the door. It was the same voice from earlier. Tony Stark. “And sorry about your head. I told the witch not to poke around in there with your hormones acting up. She was just so excited for you to be here.”

"The witch?” you asked.

"Don't come near her," Bucky said in a low voice. He was still on edge. You were all feeling that way at this point. “Keep your fucking team away from her. Everyone has done enough damage.”

“I knew this was a fucking mistake,” Brock said. He looked like he was ready to commit murder.

"I just want to speak to her for a few minutes alone. Given your history with my family and the fact that I'm even letting you stand on your feet, I'd say you owe me that."

The Asset flinched and the Captain closed his eyes. Whatever had happened...it was bad. "C'mon, Buck. Stark can talk for a few minutes. Nothing more."

“Well, if the Captain says I can…” Tony said bitingly. “Romanoff can show all of you the facility. Kitchen, gym. You guys look like you live at the gym, so you’ll love that. Go. Now.”

“Your whole team is a pain in the ass,” Brock said as he walked out of the room. 

“No,” you whispered, your eyes pleading as you looked at the soldiers. “Please, stay.”

"I'm not going to ask again. Give us a few minutes, then you can come back and christen the room all you want."

The soldiers bristled before they each leaned down to kiss you. "We'll be right back. I’ll explain later. We both will,” Bucky swore, looking at his friend. Why couldn't they tell you now?

"A few minutes," Natasha promised, giving Tony a pointed look before she walked the men out and left the two of you alone.

You looked at him, not sure what to think. The man exuded confidence. The glasses covering his eyes would have looked ridiculous on most, but they suited him. 

“Most people look impressed when they meet me. You are...not one of them,” Tony said.

“Should I be impressed?” you asked, giving him a confused look.

“Like I said, most people are,” he said as he looked around the room, taking in the surroundings.

“Did you tell these men where to find me?”

“My team did, yeah,” he said honestly.

“Then I’m not impressed. I’m pretty disgusted, actually.”

“Disgusted because instead of delaying the inevitable we simply gave them directions on where to find you?” he retorted.

“I’m disgusted because you’re complicit. Your team knew what was going to happen to me. They raped me. They killed people just to get to me. They…” you felt exhausted, saying the same things on repeat. “Why am I saying this to you? It’s not like you care.”

“I _do_ care. Well, to an extent,” he said, taking off his glasses to regard you carefully. “Part of the journey is the end and the end of your path leads right back to them. The Manchurian Candidate and Boy Scout would have left a lot more carnage along the way if we hadn't told them where to find you. I know your memory isn’t the best right now given the circumstances, but you’re still smart enough to know they would have never stopped.”

"I know they would have never stopped. No matter what. My thoughts and feelings about them...I'm honestly confused. It's…" you tried to find the right words. "I know something is there. I do. It doesn't change what happened, but...Bucky is in the same boat that I am. They messed with his head. Steve...I don’t know the extent.”

“And we both know Rumblow did what he did simply because he wanted to.”

"But you’re supposed to be a hero. You’re supposed to stop people like him. And you _have_ the means to do it, so why haven’t you? If you’re as impressive and smart as you say you are, you would have found a way to get your teammate back and just let me just live my life.”

“Just live your life? Honey, your life was never going to be normal,” he said, looking bored as he walked around. He couldn't seem to just be still. “Your life stopped being normal the moment your dad started working with HYDRA. Speaking of dear old dad, I know a thing or two about asshole fathers. I don't even think my own dad would have injected me with something like that. Or maybe he would have...if it was for the greater good and all."

You felt the blood drain from your face as you looked at him. “For the greater good?”

Tony smirked for just a moment as he looked over at you. “You look a bit pale. Was it something I said?”

“You set this up,” you whispered after a moment.

“I’m sorry, what was that? You’re going to have to speak up if you want me to hear you.”

"You set this up. You led them to me on purpose. Like I said, you _could_ have found a way to get your teammate out. You could have protected Natasha from Brock. And you could have stopped the soldiers. I'll bet you set up HYDRA using the facility just to get me here. So why? What do you want with me...and my babies?"

“You know I’ve been working on a few serums myself,” he said, as if he hadn’t heard you. “One is going to change the course of humanity. No, really. Accelerated healing, boosted immune system, the ability to absorb so much information. Among other things. Something I discovered as I worked on it is that it only seems to be successful for those who possess a rare genetic sequence. And I began to wonder...Why did YOU out of everyone survive? Every other person injected with that serum died. Same with the soldiers. They were the only ones to survive THEIR serum. All three of you lived. And now you’re pregnant with BOTH of their children.”

You swallowed a little as you listened to him. “You think we possess this...genetic sequence?”

“You all possess _something_ in your genetic code that made it possible to survive. And your babies will have DNA from all three of you.”

“So for the greater good in your eyes, you brought them back into my life with the hopes that they would get me pregnant,” you guessed, horrified when he didn’t deny it. "You're just as bad as HYDRA."

“Your babies will be the first of their kind,” he said, leaning back when your breathing got heavier. “You’re not...going to have a panic attack on me, are you? I don’t think I could deal with that right now."

“You...you can’t have my babies,” you said as you tried to catch your breath.

“I’m not going to take your babies from you,” he promised. “I just need samples of their blood. That’s all. I already have samples of yours and the men, obviously."

“Natasha said she’s taking one of my babies,” you said as you calmed down a bit. “I’m not going to let that happen.”

“I can’t speak on her behalf, but _I_ will not separate you from your kids. Believe it or not, I know children need their mothers," he said, sounding sincere in that moment. "I just need their blood."

"What exactly do you plan to do with it?" you asked. "I think I have a right to know."

"I know typically when villains reveal their plans, something goes wrong. I'm not a villain though, am I?" he replied sarcastically. "HYDRA's plan really was...barbaric. I mean, keeping breeders to just pump out super soldiers. With the right system and means, they really can just be made from scratch."

"You plan to create your own team of soldiers."

"I do. An army that strong will be able to protect humanity. And it'll be without imprisoning and raping unwilling subjects. You're the exception to that rule, I'm afraid.”

“No,” you whispered as you shook your head. “I’m not giving you their blood. All of you have used me enough and you're not using my kids. I’m not going to let you play God just because you think you're working on something for the greater good.'

“I’m the most intelligent, capable person on the planet. I’m not playing God. All this time, I’ve been playing human,” Tony said as he walked across the room, his eyes not leaving you as he crouched down in front of you. “It’s both adorable and extremely naive to think you have a choice in the matter. You can either give it to me nicely when the time comes or I’ll make sure  
you forget _everything_. As I said, children need their mothers. And you don’t want to forget anything else, do you?”

“Mr. Stark, please back away from her. I think you’ve scared her enough and she doesn’t deserve more fear after everything,” A.M.A.R.I.S. urged. It was the first time you heard her since you...woke up. It was comforting.

“She really does like you,” he said to himself.

“You already used the serum on yourself...didn’t you?” you asked. There was something in his eyes that gave it away.

“There’s no sense in limiting myself,” he said as he straightened up. “You know...We reviewed all of the footage when you were there before. You really _did_ want a life with them. You say things have changed, but we know better. You're not going to get any help from us if you’re thinking of escaping. And if the Avengers aren't willing to help you, honey, no one is."

You closed your eyes. Clinging to hope was getting tougher and tougher with each new revelation. “I just…” you whispered tearfully. 

“You’ll get your happy ending of sorts. You’ve had enough pain along the way for it. And you’ll be stronger because of it.”

You took a deep breath as you opened your eyes. "Something I don't understand is why you would risk having Brock near me if you specifically wanted results from Bucky, Steve and I."

"Oh, I wasn't worried about the Barbarian getting you pregnant."

"You weren't?" you asked. 

"When I said I had samples from the men, including him. We ran the genetic testing very carefully. He's very unlikely to _ever_ have kids of his own."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being extremely dialogue heavy! And who is going to tell Brock that news?!
> 
> Thank you to everyone for their kind words, thoughts and patience with me! I'm hoping to be back on my writing schedule shortly. Love to all and enjoy! 💕


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension is thick in the Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does not contain non-con. This is not beta read and any and all mistakes are my own

"He... can't get me pregnant?" you asked.

"The chances are extremely slim. And by extremely slim, never."

"Wait. You...you let him hurt me knowing that? You let him _rape_ me knowing he wouldn't get me pregnant?!"

"I actually didn't know immediately. And by the time I did, it was already too late. Do you know what he would have done had we told him the truth? He would have snapped completely," he said seriously. 

You shook your head quickly. "No... there's more to it. I know it."

"There is," he agreed, sighing as he looked at you. "I honestly thought them hurting you would make me feel better. Seeing you in front of me though...It didn't help at all."

"Why would you _want_ someone to hurt me?" you asked. You hadn't done anything to him...to any of them. 

For the time since he started talking to you, he actually had a look of regret on his face. "Why don't you ask the soldiers?"

"You hurt me because of them?"

"They hurt me...so I wanted the person they loved to suffer, too. Would you believe me if I said I was sorry?"

"You're a monster," you whispered. "All of you are."

"Sticks and stones, honey. I know the Barbarian tortured you and treated you like an animal. We know. And I know the soldiers plan to make him pay for everything, so you won't have to worry about him soon. Romanoff filled you in on that," Tony said, ignoring the look of pain and rage on your face.

"Now that Brock violated me and you don't _feel_ better about it, you’re fine with him dying?"

"He has no purpose once I get Legolas out of that cell," he said, looking at his phone. "Which will be...very shortly. And as much as I'd like to see the soldiers die, they're still useful."

You made a sound of disbelief. "And I'm supposed to believe at this point that _any_ of you actually want to help me?"

"What other choice do you have?" he shrugged, the regret from earlier wiped away. "You hungry? You must be hungry. You're eating for three. And serum babies at that. We have anything and everything you could possibly want in the kitchen. Just tell A.M.A.R.I.S. or F.R.I.D.A.Y. and they'll handle it."

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. can take care of the others. I can take care of her," A.M.A.R.I.S. said. 

"She really is like your mother."

"Did you use her voice to be cruel?" you asked.

Tony didn't look at you again as he went to the door. "We thought it would comfort you after everything," he said over his shoulder as he left. 

"A.M.A.R.I.S., where are the men at?" you asked once you were alone. 

"They are currently in the kitchen. Would you like me to alert them?"

"No," you said as you put your head in your hands. You just needed a minute. 

"As I said before...I disagree with many things. It isn't right what you've gone through."

"No, it isn't," you agreed. "But I'm thankful that no one else will have to. No other girls will have to get hurt. They won't be chained up and stripped of their clothes and their dignity and…their lives."

"It won't happen," she promised. "No other women. Not your children. Mr. Stark won't hurt them. You have my word on that."

You stood up and stretched a bit, needing to walk around. "What did the soldiers do to him?" 

"That's their story to tell. I'm sorry."

The more you paced around the room, the more frustrated you got. "Where is my dad?"

"He's speaking with Dr. Banner in his room. It's just down the hall on the left," A.M.A.R.I.S. told you. 

You left your room, pausing for a moment as you looked around. For a moment, you missed the house. It was just another place that held nightmares for you, but this place felt cold. Maybe because you knew these so-called heroes were darker beneath the surface.

The door was open as you walked to the room. "Dad?" you asked as you spotted him on his bed, a man with glasses sitting in a chair across from him. 

"Sweetheart," your dad said as he got up, rushing over to you. "You're awake."

"Why weren't you there?" you asked as he hugged you. 

"I'm sorry. You can blame me for that," the man said as he stood up. "I'm Dr. Bruce Banner. I...already know who you are."

"Everyone does apparently," you said quietly, looking at your dad's neck as he pulled away. There was a small patch over the right side of it. "What happened?"

"There was a device injected into his neck courtesy of the Handler. We had it removed for his safety and ours."

"He won't hurt you again?" you questioned, a feeling of relief washing over you when he shook his head.

"He won't get hurt in the tower," Bruce promised. 'Neither will you."

"I don't believe you," you whispered, your hand protectively clutching your stomach. 

Instead of looking upset or offended, he merely nodded. "I can see why you'd think that. And I know you're angry. Believe me, I know a thing or two about anger. It isn't good to hold that in."

"And how should I let that anger out exactly? I don't want to be here."

"Moving again as the babies grow so rapidly isn't good for you," your dad explained.

"You realize I'm now surrounded by more people who have supported and enabled me getting hurt?"

"Tony...lost his way, but I know he feels guilty. Even if he doesn't show it. And Natasha...we'll handle it," the doctor told you. 

"We?" you asked. 

"Try not to worry about that."

"Why can't I remember you? Bits and pieces of my memories are coming back, but I don't...I can't," you said, your head aching a bit as you tried. 

"Take it easy, sweetheart. It may have been from Wanda taking a look inside your head."

"That's the witch?" 

"Wanda has been through some trauma of her own. I think she wanted to help," Bruce said. 

"Unless she plans on restoring all of my memories, she should probably stay out of my head," you spoke before your stomach grumbled. "I guess I should eat."

"I'll show you where the kitchen is," he offered as you all left the room, leading you to the elevator.

So far, Bruce didn't seem too bad in your eyes. Why was he being so nice? It made you suspicious. You couldn't trust him. He was still part of this and he likely wanted something. It was sad that you had to be on guard with everyone you came into contact with, but who was actually on your side? 

Bruce led you down another hall once you got off of the elevator. "Here we are. I...um…"

Bucky and Steve were glaring at Tony, who was glaring right back. Brock looked uninterested in their standoff. His gaze was fixed on Natasha and his eyes were full of fury. You couldn’t tell if she was bored or tired. Either way, you were sure a fight was about to break out.

“Are you all going to survive being around each other until I give birth?” you asked as all of their attention shifted to you.

“Probably not,” Natasha said honestly.

Bucky crossed the room immediately, pulling you into his arms. “I don’t want him alone with you again,” he whispered.

“You need to tell me what happened,” you whispered back. 

“After you eat,” Steve said as he walked over. “We have food ready for you.”

To say it was one of the most uncomfortable meals you’ve ever had was an understatement. No one said a word as you ate. Not even your dad. You felt like you were on display and you couldn’t stand it. You couldn’t take the silence.

“Will someone say something? Please?” you asked.

“You took the device out of his neck,” Brock spoke. “I didn’t say you could do that.”

“We couldn’t risk you killing him or harming anyone here,” Bruce said calmly.

“Wouldn’t be the first time anyone in this room murdered someone,” Tony said as he took a drink. "I mean...almost everyone here is a murderer."

"Not everyone had a choice," Steve spoke.

"But _you_ had a choice, didn't you?"

"We really shouldn't get into this right now. Not when we have more important things to discuss," Natasha intervened. 

"Like the serum that I'm waiting for?" Brock snapped.

"You locked up Clint and you changed our deal on us. I don't owe you _anything_ right now."

"Oh, my god," you said, shaking your head. "You know what? Just...go back to not speaking."

"Why don't you step out into the hall for some air?" Bruce suggested to you. 

"I think that's a good idea," your dad agreed.

"You're not getting the serum and they're going to get their teammate out. You have to know that by now," you told Brock as you stood up, not waiting for a response as you began to walk out. You almost told him the truth, but you couldn't do that in front of everyone.

"Do NOT go after her," the assassin ordered him.

The soldiers went after you instead, but you didn't look behind you as you headed back to the elevator.

"Darling, slow down. Please," the Captain begged. 

"You two are going to tell me what happened. Now."

"In your room," the Asset promised as the doors opened. 

You felt a little warm as you got in the elevator with them. With both of them close to you, you could almost feel the heat from their bodies. It made your heart race faster. And they smelled so good...No. You couldn't actually be turned on right now with them so close. What the hell was wrong with you?! Was it your raging hormones? 

You nearly ran out of the elevator, praying they didn't question why. You didn't want to think about your body betraying you, once again, and you didn't want them picking up on it. Right now, you needed to focus on something else.

"Please, tell me," you begged once you got to your room. Bucky and Steve sat on both sides of you, boxing you in as they each took your hand.

"Tell her, Buck," the Captain gently urged.

Bucky avoided your gaze. "I killed Tony Stark's parents."

"Oh, my god," you said in shock. 

"It was one of my missions. It was staged to look like a car accident, but I…" he stopped, swallowing a bit. "I murdered them. I was ordered to and I just did it."

"Bucky…" you whispered

"I remember them...All of them. And I remember how scared his mom was. I put my hand around her throat and...God, I didn't let go until she stopped breathing," he said, his voice thick. "She didn't do a thing to anyone and they made me kill her."

You could tell he was on the verge of tears as you squeezed his hand. "That wasn't your fault."

"Stark found out I was the one who killed them. He attacked me, but Steve intervened," he said, looking over at him. "And you kept hitting him. I thought you were going to kill him."

"I almost did," Steve said truthfully. "He was trying to kill you for something you had no control over. She's right. It wasn't your fault."

"But I still did it. Even if I wasn't in control, they still died by my hands. That will never change. I'll never be able to set things right."

You were quiet for a minute, understanding now why Tony wanted you to get hurt. Bucky killed his parents. Steve tried to kill him. So he got back at them by hurting you...the girl they loved. They were stuck with what they did to you. And they failed in ways to protect you from the Handler. They wouldn't forget that. 

"I...I can't fix this," the Asset whispered. 

_**You were shaking as you saw the Bucky in your apartment. "I...I don't have a lot of money, but...you can take my wallet. Just...please, don't hurt me."** _

_**"I'm not going to rob or hurt you. I need to fix this."** _

_**"Fix what?" you asked as he walked toward you. "Wait...you're the guy from the shop."** _

_**"You need to get out of here. It isn't safe."** _

_**"I-I don't know what you're talking about. What do you mean?" you asked as he moved closer.** _

_**"I know you don't remember me...us. I can't explain right now, but you're in danger."** _

_**"I don't understand," you said, afraid as he shoved a small bag into your hand.** _

_**"There's money. A passport. Plane ticket. There's an address for a safehouse when you get there. I just...I have to fix this. I can't let you get hurt."** _

_**Tears filled your eyes as he touched your cheek. He looked like his heart was breaking. "I…"** _

_**"I don't want to lose you again. I love-"** _

_**You screamed as the front door was kicked in.** _

_**"I told you he was going to tip her off," Natasha said from behind Brock as they walked in, both aiming their guns at you.** _

_**"Asset...step away from her. You know what we have to do."** _

_**"We can't do this to her," he argued before Steve walked in.** _

_**"Buck?" he asked, looking at you.** _

_**"I was getting her out. Just like we planned."** _

_**"What's going on?" you asked tearfully. Why were they in your apartment? What did they want with you?** _

_**"Like you planned?!" Brock snapped.** _

_**"She doesn't belong to you," Steve said.** _

_**"She's ours, Asset. You can't just send her away."** _

_**"She is _not_ yours!" he screamed before a flash of red filled the room.** _

_**Your back hit the floor, smacking your head in the process. Groaning in pain, you tried to get up. You were barely conscious enough to make out what they were saying.** _

_**"Wipe her. Get her to the facility."** _

_**"And the soldiers?"** _

_**"Wipe them, too. Plant memories if you need to. Make them believe she tried to run away."** _

_**"You know they'll eventually remember that you're not part of their future," a voice you didn't recognize said.** _

_**"I'm part of their future whether they like it or not."** _

Bucky tried to get you out the night they took you. Steve was in on that, too. And the rest of them stopped you. And you were trapped with these people now. 

"How can you even look at me?" 

"Because you at least tried to make things right," you whispered.

*****

"How many glasses have you had now?" Bruce asked as Tony finished another. 

"Does it matter?" 

"It does," his friend said. "Don't do this to yourself."

"Looks like they got Barton out. Better make sure Rumblow is secure."

"You know he'll try to kill him once he's cleared of any injuries."

"I know," Tony smirked. "One less thing to worry about."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does Tony feel guilty at all? And what will happen if Brock and Clint are face-to-face?
> 
> Once again, I appreciate the patience, kudos and comments considering my slower updates. Things are looking up. I hope everyone is well and safe. More on the way soon! 💖


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your hormones begin to get the best of you and you meet more members of the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains dark!Steve and non-con/dubious consent, so please turn back if this upsets you. This is not beta read and any and all mistakes are my own.

You tossed and turned in your sleep, feeling restless. For some reason you couldn't get comfortable. Your body felt hotter the more you tried. When you finally opened your eyes, your breathing was heavier than normal. Your nipples were hard against the fabric of your shirt as you threw the comforter off. And you were embarrassingly wet. God, why?

"A.M.A.R.I.S.?" you asked as you sat up. "I don't even want to ask, but…"

"It's very common with the changes in hormones for pregnant women to have an increased libido. In your particular case, it may be a bit...stronger. It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I don't...want to be horny right now. Not here," you groaned. Not with everything that happened. Not in the Tower. "Cold shower. That will help, right?"

"The shower may cool you down, but it may just be a small distraction from-"

"Cold shower it is," you interrupted as you climbed out of bed, immediately shedding your clothes as you went to the bathroom. The cool air hitting you didn't help to soothe the growing ache between your legs. And your nipples felt harder as you struggled to turn on the water. It was like you were in heat. Maybe you could just get yourself off and go back to sleep. A.M.A.R.I.S. would be discreet. 

"The Captain is entering the room," she suddenly spoke. 

"Why?" you nearly moaned, taking a breath when there was a knock on the door. 

"Is something wrong? You should be asleep," Steve said, his voice worried when he turned the handle. 

"I'm fine," you said quickly as you locked it. Hearing his voice sent small flames of desire down your spine. And you didn't want to explore that right now. "Just...taking a quick shower and I'll go back to bed."

There was a slight pause before he tried the handle again. "It isn't safe to keep the door locked. Please, let me in."

"I'm fine," you said again, your knees feeling weak. 

"...I don't want to upset or scare you by kicking down the door, darling. And Tony can easily have this door opened. I really don't want to ask him, but I will if I have to. Just let me see for myself that you really are fine."

"No! Don't get him," you begged, grabbing the robe from the door hanger and quickly throwing it on. 

The look on his face when you unlocked and opened the door went from concerned to aroused in a heartbeat. Could he see the flush spreading down your chest? He kept quiet as he walked in, forcing you to walk back as he shut the door behind him. He simply stared at you, daring you to say something. You didn't take the bait. 

The Captain finally dragged you to him, keeping your frame against his as he crushed his mouth against yours. The kiss practically swept you away with pure feeling. You could only cling to him as he had his fill, a growl rumbling deep in his throat. Finally letting you breathe, his mouth moved to your throat and settled over your pulse. It beat so frantically under his lips. 

"You need me, darling? Tell me," he rasped against your skin. 

"Steve," you gasped, eagerness rushing through you like fire in your veins. It wasn't fair that your body kept betraying you like this. And it wasn't that you didn't want him deep down. You knew he tried to save you. Like Bucky...especially Bucky. You just wanted to have some kind of control. 

"I need to hear you say it," he whispered as he pushed your robe open and splayed his hand over your stomach. "Tell me you need me."

"I need you," you whispered back, wanting the ache to go away. 

You suddenly felt your feet leave the ground as he picked you up and set you on the sink. The dark look in his eyes made you tremble as he opened your legs. He didn't bother with undressing. He simply took himself out, hard and ready for you. You were certain he was hard the moment the door opened. 

"I won't hurt you...not again," he promised as he settled between your legs and guided himself in. He didn't need any foreplay...you were that wet. And the burn of him stretching past your folds was exactly what you needed. 

"Move," you exhaled when he froze.

"Not until you look at me," he said in a low voice.

When your eyes met his, he finally rocked his hips. It hit you right then that this was your first time alone together. Bucky had his moments with you and so has Brock. And Steve...he looked almost like a man possessed as he had you. Somehow though, his thrusts were still controlled. Like he didn't want to hurt you.

"You're soaked for me."

He was right. It was mortifying how aroused you were. You could _hear_ it as he began to take you apart. It seemed to encourage him. And it took everything not to melt under his scorching gaze. 

"We'll be a family. You, me, Bucky, our babies," he said, pressing his forehead against yours. "No one will take you away from us."

You couldn't hold back the moan as his hips met yours, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room. You were already on edge. He seemed to sense that, too, as his thrusts sped up.

“I can feel you getting close, darling. Are you going to come for me?” he groaned against your lips. “Are you going to show me that you need me as badly as I need you? As badly as Bucky needs you? Be a good girl and come for me."

Your head fell back, your orgasm moving through your whole body. You were certain you screamed his name judging from the ringing in the bathroom. The waves of pleasure kept crashing as he moaned roughly, his hips going still against yours as he came. The euphoric look on his face was admittedly beautiful. 

"You're so beautiful," he sighed. "Shh. I've got you."

Both of you were breathless as you came down. The orgasm took a lot out of you. Or maybe it was your guilt from needing him...From needing Bucky. You didn't feel him clean you off before he fixed himself. You didn't even feel him carry you back to bed. 

"I'm here. Bucky will be here in a few minutes," Steve told you as he spooned you, placing a gentle kiss on your neck. You were still shaking a bit as he held you closer. You wondered if he sensed your shame. "He's going to be just fine soon. You will be, too."

You just wondered how much more you had to break before you could be put back together.

*****

"Morning, doll."

"Morning," you whispered as you saw Bucky in front of you, closing your eyes momentarily as his fingertips brushed your face. You winced a bit as you shifted. You had woken up for a moment in pain in the middle of the night and quickly fell back asleep. A.M.A.R.I.S. stated that your babies were growing and, luckily, your body was accommodating them. It was still exhausting.

"You can just rest here. Steve will be back soon. There's no reason to go around the compound if you're uncomfortable."

"Because I'm uncomfortable or because something is going on?" you questioned, freezing as you put your hand on your stomach.

"What is it?" he asked, tense as he helped you sit up a bit more. 

You didn't speak. Instead, you took his hand and placed it where your hand had just been. You watched his face, knowing the moment he felt it...A gentle kick.

"They...they're moving," he said, astounded. "I...God, I can feel them."

"Yeah?" you smiled. 

"Yeah," he smiled back. Shifting his body, he pressed his lips to your stomach. "Hi. I'm Bucky...well, James. Actually...your daddy. I'm your daddy. One of your daddies. You actually have two daddies."

You ran your fingers through his hair as he chuckled. You could have sworn he sounded nervous. It was hard to imagine him as nervous. He was so many other things. 

"You know...your mother didn't deserve any of this. I hurt her. I didn't... I didn't save her," he said, pausing as he swallowed. "I-I'm so sorry. And no no matter what I love you. I love all of you."

Your hand stilled as he looked up at you. Tears were ready to spill from his eyes. "Bucky."

"I love you. I know I don't deserve your love after what happened. I don't deserve anything."

"I apologize for interrupting, but Mr. Stark is requesting your presence in the medical wing," A.M.A.R.I.S. announced. 

"Can we wait?" Bucky nearly begged. 

"I'm sorry. Mr. Stark doesn't like his requests being ignored. The Captain is still there."

"Stark can shove it up his ass," the Asset grumbled as he helped you up from the bed. 

"I'll keep that between us," A.M.A.R.I.S. responded, sounding amused. 

You put on a new outfit before you went to the elevator with Bucky. The shirt couldn't hide how much you had grown. You wished you could crawl back into bed so Bucky could keep talking to the babies. It just soothed you. 

It was the first time you could remember him saying he loved you. And having him so close...No. You couldn't get turned on before going to see Tony for whatever reason. What if something was wrong?

"Doll?" Bucky asked, his voice a bit deeper as he took your hand. 

"You can't look at me like that," you whispered as you glanced at him. Fuck, how did they just _know_?

"I won't look then," he said, bringing your hand to his lips and kissing each knuckle.

You held back the whine that bubbled up in your throat. "The serum should have come with a warning: Carrying super soldier babies may make the carrier super horny."

Bucky laughed, kissing your hand again. "You're more than just a carrier. You...do know that, don't you?" he asked as the elevator stopped, the look of desire on his face shifting to worry. 

"Yeah, I guess," you replied as you walked out. 

"Wait. Please," he said, gently stopping you. "Not 'you guess'. You're everything."

"I'm not everything," you whispered. 

"You are to me. I meant what I said."

"That you love me?" 

"More than anything," he swore as he framed your face. 

"Doesn't that just warm your heart?" Tony said from where he leaned against the wall. 

You sighed, not turning around just yet. "Did you call me here for a reason?"

"I was alerted that there was additional growth overnight. Your scan checked out, but it's best to see how things are progressing."

That you couldn't exactly argue with. "I don't want your team in the room."

The billionaire let out a small laugh as he pushed away from the wall. "You _really_ don't like us, do you? Actually, before you do that. There's someone you should meet."

Guilt filled you as you followed Tony. Bucky had told you, twice, that he loved you and he couldn't have a moment with you to reflect on that. "I really don't know how many more surprises I can take," you whispered.

"Steve and I will be right there," he whispered back.

The medical area was one of the fanciest wings you had ever laid eyes on. The team, at least part of it, were gathered in the room Tony stopped at. Natasha was...smiling as she spoke to someone in the medical bed. A blonde man. Bruce was on the other side of the bed next to a younger girl. Everyone looked happy. 

A bitter feeling crept up for a moment. Heroes was what they called themselves, but the world had no idea what they helped do to you. Would anyone else ever know? Would they care? 

"Hey," Steve's voice was soft as he joined you and Bucky, his hand touching your stomach briefly.

"Where's Brock?" you asked when you noticed he wasn't there.

For a split second, the Captain looked jealous at your question. "It isn't a good idea for him to be here."

"Actually, it's a _great_ idea. I have a few things to say to him," the man from the bed said as he got a good look at you. "So, you're the one carrying our baby?"

The audible groan in the room stopped you from snapping, but you still felt both men go stiff at your sides. 

"You _really_ know how to work the charm," Tony said sarcastically. 

"Now isn't the time to say that," Bruce added in a hushed tone. 

"Clint, I think you were locked up for too long," Natasha said affectionately. 

"WAY too long," he agreed. "It's good to be back."

"I'm sorry. Clint, is it?" you asked. "You were misinformed because you're not getting any of my children."

"Is that right?" he asked, his eyes a bit colder as he looked at you again.

"That _is_ right," Bucky said, his tone not leaving to argue.

"Buck. We still need their help," Steve reminded him, but he was staring daggers at the team.

"Rumblow had our boy here locked up for some time," Tony smoothly diverted the attention back to him. "It clearly helped him with his people skills."

"What can I say? I'm a charming guy," he teased, his gaze now tender as he looked at the redhead. 

There was love there between them. It was evident. That didn't mean they were going to just take one of your children because they felt entitled or owed-

"Hello," the girl beside the bed smiled at you.

You couldn't place her accent immediately, but she sounded Eastern European. "You're the one who messed with my head?"

"Wanda," she said quietly. "And I am sorry for that."

"Are you? Were you also sorry for being there the night I was kidnapped?" you asked before you could stop yourself.

The room fell silent and you wished you hadn't said anything. Once again, you weren't being smart. Could you even blame your hormones for that? The strange thing was, Tony didn't even look surprised or nervous by what you said.

"You... remember?" Wanda asked. 

Natasha gave you an odd look. Did the soldiers realize that she helped Brock that night? That you all could have been free had they just left you alone? And would they react if they _did_ know?

You opened your mouth to reply when heavy footsteps sounded in the hall. Everyone turned their attention to the doorway when they stopped. The man was imposing, to say the least. He towered over everyone else in the room. And that was saying something with two super soldiers by your side. The weapon in his hand made you step back as he pointed it directly at _you_.

"What is _she_ doing here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for the delay. My original plan was to post over the weekend and a glitch caused me to lose half of my work. I am getting caught up. Once again, I'm so sorry. 
> 
> If anyone likes Dark!Steve, I posted a new WIP called "Ready or Not". 🔥
> 
> Next chapter will be a bit emotional. Thank you for sticking with me and this story! 💕


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just want someone to help you, but a reveal may cause more problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does not contain non-con. This is not beta read and any and all mistakes are my own.

"Honey, meet Thor. The God of Thunder."

The man's glare made you shrink back more. Bucky and Steve immediately stepped in front to shield you. What had you done to upset him? "Please, don't hurt my babies."

"I beg your pardon?" he asked.

"Whatever I did...I'm sorry. Just don't hurt my babies."

His gaze softened considerably as he lowered his hand. "My anger is not with you, little one. You have done nothing wrong. I swear it," he said in a gentler tone.

"You're a bit late for the party," Tony said.

In response, Thor stomped over and gripped his neck.

"Here we go," Clint mumbled as Tony was lifted from the ground.

"Nice to see you," he choked out.

"Is this all a game to you? Are there no depths you will not sink to?"

"Take it easy," Bruce urged.

"No! I told you all to let her be...to let her live her life!"

"Wasn't...your choice to make," Tony choked out more before he was dropped. To his credit, he still looked calm as he rubbed his neck. "You were outvoted."

"Outvoted," he chuckled bitterly. "We _saved_ her. Do you not remember? And you gave her right back to them."

"Thor, we did what we had-" Natasha began to say before he held his hammer out.

"I care not for your pathetic excuses. You gave her back and let her be defiled," he went on, making you flinch at the disgust in his commanding tone. "This was for your own selfish gains and it will not appease me to justify your actions. You are no better than the very monsters who put her on this path. And you all wonder why you are not worthy of wielding _this_."

No one dared to speak as the God of Thunder walked over to you. The soldiers still didn't move. They didn't appear to be afraid of him and vice versa. And you were too stunned to say anything to the man who actually defended you.

"Thor…" Bruce said quietly, looking ashamed where he stood.

He ignored his friend as he faced you. "Little one, let us leave this room."

"She needs to be checked out," Bruce tried again.

"Then I shall see to it that she gets to her room," he snapped, looking at the soldiers again. "Do you want them there?"

"Yes, please," you answered.

Thor turned to leave and stopped, looking a bit sheepish as he looked at Tony. "Which, um...which room does she need to go to?"

"Down the hall on the left."

"Right. Follow me," he said, the embarrassment gone as his scathing stare swept over the room.

To their credit, Bucky and Steve remained silent as they followed. So did you. You dared to look back and saw Wanda poking her head to watch. For a moment, she looked like she was going to cry. You had no clue why. She helped her teammates do this.

"It's good to see you," the doctor said once you entered the room, standing beside your father. You were still surprised they let your doctor from the facility on the compound. "We were worried when Mr. Stark didn't send you in immediately. You look well, all things considered."

"Yeah...all things considered."

"Sweetheart, did you eat? You look a bit pale," your dad said before his eyes widened a bit. "Thor."

Thor gave your dad the same glare that he gave his teammates, but didn't say a word as he stayed by the door.

"I must say I'm not overly fond of Rumlow, but shouldn't he be here?" the doctor asked.

"That isn't a good idea," Steve said as he took a seat. "Barton is free."

"I wonder if Natasha knows that Tony could have freed him this whole time," you muttered as you got on the bed.

"It's safer for you if he isn't here. We don't want any kind of fight with you close by," your father said.

"So, lock me up. Everyone seems to be good at that."

"You will not be locked up," Thor promised as he looked at the other men. "Is that clear?"

"We're not your enemy," Steve said diplomatically.

"That does not mean I consider us friends," he said, crossing his arms.

"Well...let's get this over with, shall we?" the doctor asked to break the tension. It didn't help.

*****

"You really don't want to know what you're having?" your dad asked as you went back to your room. Steve and Thor had gone on ahead, which surprised you. The God of Thunder didn't seem too pleased with him or Bucky.

"No. I want it to be a surprise," you said.

"They're progressing quickly, but your body has adjusted right along with them. It's truly incredible. And you're all still healthy."

"I feel like I'm going to pop any day," you half joked.

"At the rate they're growing...that could happen," your dad said, not hiding how worried he was.

"What? The doctor didn't say anything," you said.

"You have to remember you're the first to go through this. You could have had a regular pregnancy or you could have given birth in two weeks. It was difficult to determine just from our hypothesis."

"Okay," you said as you opened your door. "Thanks, dad."

Your dad's face fell a bit as he looked at Bucky. "Take care of her, please," he said as you both went into your room.

"I don't need to be taken care of right now."

"I know, doll," he said softly, watching you pace back and forth.

"What I need is...normal," you said.

"Are things ever going to be normal for us?" he asked.

"No. They won't be because _nothing_ about this is normal."

"You still have Steve. You have me. Even if you don't want me, I'll still be there for you."

In your pacing, you had stepped closer to Bucky. Or maybe he stepped closer to you. It was like moths to a flame. You kissed him gently at first. It was one of the first kisses you could recall initiating. It didn't take long for you to deepen it, needing more. You couldn't even lie to yourself that it was hormones. It was just him that you wanted right now.

"Wait…" he said as he pulled away. It looked like it pained him to do so. "Doll, you're upset. You're-"

"I SWEAR if you say hormonal..."

"No. I just...Is this what you actually want?" he asked.

"I wouldn't kiss you if I didn't mean it," you told him.

"You wouldn't? So when you were with Steve that was just what you wanted?" he pushed, shaking his head when you didn't answer immediately. "No. I can't do this."

"You don't want me," you said softly. After everything, he was rejecting you. After he said he loved you. The thought made your heart ache, even with what happened to you.

"Doll…" he said gruffly, gently pushing his hips close so you could feel how hard he was. "I _always_ want you. I'd keep you in bed all day if you'd let me get away with it. I want this to happen when you're _absolutely_ sure because I'm not going to hurt you again. We've hurt you enough."

You stayed close in his arms even as you tried to will your need for him away. Maybe one of the reasons you felt the closest to him was because he just seemed to understand. You knew it wasn't a trick. "Did you know the night I was taken that you tried to warn me? You and Steve wanted to save me."

"What?" he asked, like he hadn't heard you correctly.

"I remember. They were there. Rumlow...and Natasha. And Wanda. Maybe more. They all played a part in this," you said, sighing as you closed your eyes. "Tony said Rumlow can't even have kids. Can you believe that?

You felt Bucky stiffen a bit as he held you, missing the murderous gaze in his eyes. "I wish I could have done more."

"We can't go back," you whispered, pulling out of his arms. "I think I need to walk...stretch my legs. That small talk killed the mood a little bit."

"I'll get you something to eat. We can eat here together? And I can...walk this off," he teased gently, motioning to the front of his pants.

"That sounds nice," you smiled tenderly, walking out with him.

You didn't have a destination in mind as you walked in opposite directions, but you stopped when you heard Thor in one of the open rooms.

"...not the most solid strategy, but it will have to do," he said, turning when you stopped in the door frame. Steve was standing right in front of him.

"Did I... interrupt something?" you asked as quickly glanced around.

"No, we're done," Steve said as he went over to you. "Bucky didn't come with you?"

"He went to get me something to eat. I'm just stretching my legs," you answered.

"I'll go find him. We need to have a quick chat," he said, kissing you. He didn't even look back at Thor as he left.

"Everything really is okay?"

"Nothing for you to trouble yourself with," he said dismissively.

"I won't bother you then," you said as you began to turn away.

"You are not a bother. I must be on my way shortly, but I welcome the company," he told you. "I know you have been through a lot. I was not spared the details. Why do you think I'm here? I had to see for myself that you were not broken."

"Why are you being so kind to me?" you asked as you faced him again.

"Do you believe you are not worthy of kindness?"

"I don't really know anymore. Well, you said you know the details. I'm...a girl who gets off on men using her. I…" you tried to finish speaking. Saying that made you want to hide.

"A reaction in your body does not make you unworthy of being treated well. And...I am truly sorry. I have seen the spoils of war. Please, believe me when I say you did not deserve this."

"I..." you trailed off again, sniffling a little.

"You did not. Whatever anyone has told you, it was not right to endure any of what you experienced. The serum may have granted you this…" he said, nodding to your stomach. "It, however, did not grant the actions or consequences that came with it."

"I just want my babies safe. How can I protect them when I can't even protect myself?" you asked tearfully.

"Listen to me," he said as you wiped your eyes. "You will find a way. You and your babies _will_ be safe."

"Will you help us?"

Thor didn't respond as he seemed to contemplate.

"You're not going to help us," you whispered, nodding. "Because NO ONE will help us. My own _dad_ won't help me. You say I don't deserve this, but you won't do anything. No one is doing anything to stop this!"

"Little one...please, do not be upset," he begged. "It's... complicated."

"Am I even going back to a house? Or will you all just send me back to a facility? Where I can be chained up and fucked until I can't remember anything else? A useless fuck toy just waiting to be filled?!"

Thor walked closer to you, his hands out in front of him. He wasn't touching you. He seemed almost afraid to do so. "That will not happen."

"Will you make the soldiers rape me again? Will you mess with their heads? With mine? Because...I don't know what's real half the time anymore."

"Please, you need to breathe."

"Or will you just keep me here? A place where your teammates think they can steal MY babies?! Lead by an egomaniac who wants their blood to build an army?!" you asked as tears spilled from your eyes. "Why won't you help me?! WHY?!"

You only realized you tried to hit Thor when he caught your hand. His grip was gentle as he lowered your hand back down. You didn't understand why he wouldn't help.

"Someone is watching," he whispered as he leaned down.

You didn't understand what that was supposed to mean. You were _always_ being watched.

"I must leave you for now," he said as he straightened up. "I may not be overly fond of your suitors, but I am fond of you and you may consider me a friend."

"Um...Thank you," you whispered.

"That may not seem like anything to you right now, but I assure you it means something. Be strong, little one," he said, giving you a soft smile as he took off.

"I thought friends helped each other," you said into the empty space.

*****

"Do you really need to babysit me while I eat?" Brock asked as Natasha stood near the table.

"I'm just keeping Clint away from you for now."

"Is he going to shoot me with one of those pussy arrows?" Brock mocked. "And why shouldn't I just kill _you_ right now?"

"You really think you can try that here?" she scoffed before Bucky entered the room.

His eyes were full of fury as he strode over to Natasha, his metal hand gripping her neck. Brock kept eating, not making a move to help her.

"Not...a good idea," Natasha tried to say.

"You helped _cause_ this," he said angrily.

"Buck! What the hell are you doing?!" Steve yelled as he rushed in, trying to pull his friend away.

"All she does is lie," he grumbled.

"You can't kill her. Let her go!"

"No! Not after what they did!" he yelled back before a jolt caused him to loosen his grip, the assassin coughing as she moved away.

"Wanna try that again?" Tony asked, his metal covered hand still aimed at Bucky as he swung toward him. "Next time I won't just stun you. Not like the world would miss you if anything actually _did_ happen to you."

Steve stood between the men, his arms out on each side to keep them apart. "That's enough! Why did you attack Natasha?"

"She was there that night. She helped that piece of shit set this up," Bucky said, pointing a finger at Brock.

"She did," he shrugged, not bothering to lie. "Most of them did. So what?"

"So what?" he repeated. "You did this to her for-"

"You both also did this to her," the Handler smirked. "Don't act like you're a hero now."

"And don't act like you're nothing more than a sterile bastard!"

Natasha inhaled sharply. "Barnes…"

There was no emotion showing on Brock's face as he stared down the soldiers. "What was that?"

"I said you're sterile. She's never going to give you a child because you're never going to have kids. It doesn't matter how many times you rape her. You'll _never_ have that with her. You'll never have _anything_ with her. I may have to live with my mistakes...but she'll never have to carry _yours_."

"Is this true?" Steve asked after what seemed like an eternity, not taking his eyes off the Handler.

"It is," Tony said quietly. "You guys were stopped that night. And he can't have kids."

"Did you know?" Brock asked Natasha, his gaze deadly as he looked at her.

"No. I didn't know that. I swear," she argued.

"She didn't know. At least, she didn't know after the fathers of the twins were revealed. When she ranted that she didn't believe you'd give up one of these kids, I told her the truth," Tony explained.

Steve still didn't tear his gaze away as he tried to keep his anger under control. "We had a deal," he said through his teeth.

"To help your friend, right? The trigger reversal?" Tony guessed. "We're actually going to keep on that promise. Can't have anyone activating him again now, can we?"

"And we're supposed to believe you?" the Asset asked.

"You think I want a weapon like you out there?" Tony snapped. "No. We'll fix you."

Brock began to laugh after a moment. The sound was hollow. Just like how he felt. "I should have ended you both a long time ago," he said as he reached into his pocket.

Tony didn't give him the chance to use whatever weapon he had, blasting him away from the table. He nearly put him through the wall. "Damn it. I _really_ liked that table."

"Is he…" Steve asked.

"Dead? No. Just stunned."

"What is that?" Bucky asked as he slowly walked over to Brock's unconscious form. Whatever he had in his hand, it was blinking.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y., speak to me. What are we looking at here?" Tony asked.

"Sir, Agent Rumlow activated a tracking device."

"A tracking device? Who are the coordinates going to?" Natasha asked.

"Alexander Pierce."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does this mean?!
> 
> Work has been absolutely exhausting, but I'm thankful for my job! I hope everyone is doing well! Thank you for sticking with me!


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to play your own game as you come face-to-face with Alexander Pierce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does not contain non-con. This is not beta read and any and all mistakes are my own.

"We should have just killed him," Natasha grumbled. "And now we can't with Pierce on his way. Even if one of us used the veil, we don't exactly have his body type."

Tony didn't seem phased in the slightest as he shrugged. "If Pierce wants to come here, let him."

"What exactly do you think he's going to do when he finds out that they are here?" she asked, pointing to the soldiers. "Not just them, but Subject-"

"I highly suggest you don't finish that statement," Steve said, his eyes filled with disgust as he went to retrieve Brock. "She isn't just a subject and you should know better than that."

The redhead didn't respond, though a look of remorse did cross her features for a split second. "I'm not the one who-"

"No. You just helped make it happen," Bucky snapped as he helped Steve.

"I think we've all established we're all horrible people," Tony said as he typed something into his phone. "Enough of that. We need to clean up this mess. Can't give our guest a bad impression."

*****

“A.M.A.R.I.S.?” you asked once you were back in your room.

“Yes, dear?” she replied.

“Can you tell me what Steve and Thor were talking about?”

“I’m afraid I can’t answer that question.”

“What?” you replied, shaking your head a bit. “No, I...I thought you could tell me anything.”

“I can’t relay the topic of their discussion,” she told you. She sounded apologetic.

“Why not?”

“I’m afraid I can’t answer that question.”

You rubbed your stomach in an attempt to keep yourself calm. “Why not?!”

“Because I have to keep you safe."

"Can you just answer this, please...Does Thor want to help me?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that question."

You gave up for now. A.M.A.R.I.S. hadn't given you a reason not to trust her yet, so there had to be a good reason why she was keeping quiet. "I'll drop it," you said before you felt a small cramp.

"Should I alert Mr. Stark?"

"No, I'm fine," you said as you rested on the bed, getting comfortable.

"I'll continue to monitor you."

Falling asleep was easier than you though, but it didn't feel like you rested very long before you heard a knock.

"It's Mr. Stark," A.M.A.R.I.S. announced.

You had just gotten to your feet when the door opened. “I need you to come with me, honey.”

“Where are we going?” you questioned as you left the room, walking slowly.

“I could lie to you, but I know you’re sick of that,” Tony said, glancing at you. “I also know you told Barnes that the Handler was sterile. Thanks to him, Rumblow did something stupid and alerted someone he shouldn’t have. And now he's here."

“Someone he shouldn't have? Does he want to help me?”

“No, he doesn’t want to help you,” he said, practically rolling his eyes.

“I think I should decide that for myself.”

“Look,” he said, taking off his glasses. “This is the man who helped make your soldiers who they are. He molded the Handler. Oh, and he’s the reason why that serum in your system was created."

You felt a slight cramp in your stomach again, making you tense up. "Um…"

"What's the matter?" he asked, his tone softer.

"Nothing," you said dismissively as he stared at you. You had to look away after a moment, disbelieving the look of concern in his eyes.

"If something is wrong…" he began to say.

"EVERYTHING is wrong. So, please. Don't," you begged. You just couldn't take another person pretending to care what happened to you.

"I could just have you scanned. Or I'll ask A.M.A.R.I.S.," he reminded you as you began walking again.

"Violating my wants and privacy? Just a normal Tuesday for me."

Tony raised an eyebrow, not responding for a second. He looked...almost impressed. Like you kept surprising him. In many ways, you were surprising yourself. "Your father is with him."

"My dad? Where are the others?" you asked.

"He wants to speak with you and your father together," he said as you got to the room.

An older gentleman sat across from your father. When he turned to look at you, he smiled. You recognized him. Alexander Pierce.

_**"We expect great things from you. It's truly an honor."** _

_**"I don't want this."** _

_**"You will."** _

"Please, sit," Alexander gestured with his hand to sit beside your father. "It's nice to see you again."

Your father looked nervous. Worse than when he had been locked up. "Please, sweetheart."

You noticed that Tony hung around in the doorway, keeping his eyes on Pierce.

"It's an honor to see you again. And congratulations, " he said as you took a seat.

You didn't say anything. You weren't even sure if you blinked. Congratulating you meant nothing.

"Do you remember me?" he finally asked to break the silence.

"Maybe I don't want to remember you," you said.

That almost made the smile slip from his face. "I understand that all of this has been difficult for you. And believe me when I say I sympathize."

"...DO you?"

"I do," he told you. "As your father knows, I have a daughter of my own."

"I pity her," you said immediately.

"Sweetheart," your father warned gently.

"I love my daughter," Pierce said. "You're not aware of this, but she was almost killed once. I thought peace was the way to save her, but it wasn't. Sometimes peace isn't enough. You have to fight. The Asset and the Captain are good for those moments. Soldiers aren't easy to come by and we needed a way to make more.

"Would you ever subject your daughter to this?" you asked.

"I would have injected her if it meant saving her life. I believe your father made the right choice."

"And those girls that were killed? Me? What happened to us didn't matter because we're not your daughter, right?"

"It was unfortunate what happened to those girls. And it wasn't supposed to be like this for you," he said seriously, surprising you. "Not the level of brutality you experienced."

"You know what happened to me?" you asked in a small voice.

"I told him," your dad said as he took your hand.

There was a slight shift in Pierce's face as he looked at you. "Rumlow is one of the best agents we have, but I knew I made a mistake that day when I told him that you weren't to be touched. And I should have recognized that something was wrong when he kept taking 'assignments'. I should have looked into that myself and I failed you in that regard. The Avengers also failed you by using you for their own gain."

"Are we really going to trade right and wrong actions?" Tony asked.

"What's going to happen to me now?" you asked before they could trade jabs.

"I'm not foolish enough to believe I can fight the Avengers on my own today. You'll be brought back to the facility once you've given birth, along with the twins. I'm not going to separate a mother from her children. I'll make sure you're comfortable and taken care of. As well as your father."

"What about the men?" you asked.

"The soldiers will be put back on ice until we need them again. Rumlow will need to be disciplined at the very least for keeping you at the old facility."

You were silent for a moment as your dad squeezed your hand again. The silence worried him, but you were thinking. "Fine."

"Fine?" you dad asked you. Even Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Fine...but if you want me to go with you willingly, I have a few conditions."

"Are you really in a place to negotiate?" Pierce questioned.

"I believe the Asset and I are living proof that wiping our memories isn't the most effective method of control. And I have more power than you think," you argued. You were making a dangerous move, but they couldn't hurt you while you were still carrying your babies.

"What are your terms?"

"The soldiers don't get put back on ice. They have the right to see their babies. Even you know that babies aren't going to be soldiers immediately, so give them that."

Pierce sighed a bit. "We can work on that, but they will still take assignments. No arguing when they go on missions."

"Natasha and Clint don't get any of my children," you said, looking at Tony. "Apparently Rumlow promised them that."

"Done," he said without hesitation.

Tony gave you the slightest nod when you didn't mention that he planned to take blood from your babies.

"My father won't be harmed or killed. Like you said...you have a daughter. And you've already taken my life away from me."

Pierce looked at your father, unemotionally, before he nodded. "Any other terms?"

"Brock Rumlow never gets to touch or be near me again."

"You have my word," he promised you, holding out his hand to shake yours.

You wondered how many people relied on the promise of a handshake as you shook his. "One more thing about Rumlow...You shouldn't trust him."

"And why is that?" he asked you once he released your hand.

"Rumlow isn't going to fall in line with your orders again because you denied him the one thing he wanted. The only reason he alerted you to come here was to save his own skin."

"That's what you really think?" he questioned.

"It's what I KNOW. Each of the men opened up to me in certain ways and I know he has a particular hate for your organization. He's playing you, just like he played everyone else around him. The moment you get him out of here, he'll betray you."

You didn't dare look Tony's way, but you could see the smallest smirk out of the corner of your eye. "She's telling the truth."

Pierce stared at you silently before he turned to Tony. "I have a few things to discuss with you before I speak to my men."

"Walk with me. It would be rude to keep making her walk around with her precious cargo," he winked at you as Pierce got to his feet.

"Make no mistake, you and your babies WILL be back at the facility and you will not be escaping this time. We all have our purpose. And yours IS to serve HYDRA. No tricks. Understood?"

"Understood," you replied, letting out a breath as you were left alone.

"Sweetheart, whatever game you're playing…"

"This isn't a game. It's my life. THEIR lives," you said, ignoring yet another cramp as you stood up. "Where's Bucky? And Steve?"

"They're with Agent Rumlow in his cell," A.M.A.R.I.S. called out. She was listening, of course. "I must insist that you-"

"Where is it?" you asked as you left the room, your dad on your heels.

"You need to rest."

"I'm sick of resting. I'm going to find them. So just tell me where they are."

After a moment, A.M.A.R.I.S. gave you the direction on where to go. Your dad didn't look too pleased as he went with you, but this wasn't his decision. When you got to the doorway, you stopped and listened. The men were in there, arguing.

"You know...I actually believed you when you said you’d never betray us to Pierce," Steve said.

"Why shouldn't I?" Brock asked bitterly. "I gave my whole fucking life to them and I just wanted one thing. Why should you get your happy ending with her?"

“Do you know what they’re going to do to her?” Bucky asked through his teeth.

“Yeah, I do,” Brock smirked.

You had heard enough. "Dad, stay here," you said. "A.M.A.R.I.S., I need you to open the door. Please."

The men stopped arguing when the door opened, all surprised to see you standing there. There seemed to be a barrier separating the soldiers from Brock.

"Doll, what are you doing here?" Bucky asked as he walked over.

"I just had a small chat with Alexander Pierce," you answered, seeing the smug look on Brock's face.

"And how was it?" he asked.

You looked around the room, ignoring his question. "Right back where we started...in an unfamiliar room with the three of you," you said as they all stared at you. "Do you remember when this all began?"

Bucky and Steve both looked pained, no doubt replaying in their minds everything that had happened.

"Yeah. We tried to break you," Brock said, unashamed.

"You tried to break them by breaking me," you said as a tear slid down your cheek. "As much as you tried to break me, it didn't work."

"You'll never be free of me," he smirked. "Even if you wanted to wipe those memories away, they'd creep back in. You'd remember everything I did to you."

You gently grasped Bucky's arm when he moved toward him. "I may never forget what you did, but I'm not going to let it control me. And I'm not going to let YOU control me. You're such a smug asshole. You were so busy trying to outsmart the soldiers, the Avengers, everyone that you ended up playing yourself."

"I didn't play myself."

"Yes, you did," you said as you glared at him. "You thought alerting Pierce would help you, but he knows you're going to stab him in the back."

"Pierce is-"

"Keeping me for the soldiers. NOT you. Did you really like that he would just hand me over to you after all is said and done?" you said as Brock's fists clenched. It didn't matter. Right now, he couldn't touch you. It was a victory in your eyes.

"Is that really what he told you?" Steve asked.

"It is. He plans to take all of us back there," you said as you shifted your attention to him. "So, _if_ you have a plan...You'd better act fast."

Steve seemed to understand, giving you the slightest of nods. "The reversal. Tony said he'd have it done."

"When?" you asked when you felt another cramp. It was more painful than the last few.

Bucky put his hand on your stomach. "You're in pain."

"How do you-"

"We can see it in your eyes," Steve said. "And your heart is racing faster."

"You need to get her to the medical wing," A.M.A.R.I.S. said firmly.

"I'm fine," you said once again. "They're just cramps."

"They're not cramps…You're having contractions."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Is anyone still reading this?!  
> I want to apologize for being so absent. Between peak season at work and continuous family issues, it has been a bit rough. For those of you still with me and reading, THANK YOU. It means the world. 💖


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fears still plague you as you go into labor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does not contain non-con. This is not beta read and any and all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Also to note that while certain aspects of labor are realistic, some things may not be realistic for the purposes of our super soldier story. 💖

"I can't...I can't have contractions right now," you tried to argue. It had to be too soon.

"You are the first to carry children with this serum and your pregnancy is accelerated. It is possible that it could be Braxton Hicks, but you need to go to the medical wing to be sure. Please."

"Doll, look at me," Bucky urged when you stayed rooted to the spot. "We need to go. Steve and I will be right there with you."

"Don't pay attention to him, please," Steve said gently when your gaze locked with Brock's.

You still couldn't help the surge of fear. If you had your babies now, would it be too late to escape? "Let's go," you said quietly.

"Good luck, angel," Brock called out as you were led out.

"We'll be right there with you," Bucky whispered, your dad following quickly behind as the soldiers walked on either side of you.

You dared to glance down at your stomach, praying that everything would be fine.

"I'll be keeping an eye on things as well," A.M.A.R.I.S. spoke. "Get to the medical wing."

"Come on, sweetheart. We need to make sure you're okay."

You wouldn't be okay until you were free.

*****

"You're 3 centimeters dilated and your contractions are becoming more frequent. Your body has already shown that it's moving quickly. We'll monitor your contractions. You should feel them become more frequent and painful."

You were quiet as the doctor finished examining you, your eyes fixed on the ceiling. You could feel your father and the soldiers staring at you, but you still didn't look at them. "So, this is really happening," you whispered.

"It could still be hours or even a day or so. Just try to relax and stay hydrated. I know that's difficult right now, but we want to make the safest call for you and your babies. You can try to deliver naturally as both are head down, but you can do a c-section if you wish."

You thought about it. The thought of the incision and stitches didn't bother you. A c-section would mean more recovery time for you though. Would that work to your advantage if it meant needing more rest or would it work against you if you tried to escape? And the serum you had...would you heal faster? You honestly didn't know.

"Are you worried about the pain?" your dad asked.

A bitter laugh surfaced. You knew pain. You knew it well. You had been raped, degraded, betrayed. You were practically a lab rat and science experiment. "I'm not worried. I just want my babies safe," you replied.

The doctor was silent as she handed you a towel. "I'll give you a minute," she said, stepping outside.

Natasha stepped in before the door was shut. "I need you boys to come with me."

"The reversal?" Steve asked as the redhead nodded. It was the first thing he said since you were examined.

"No. I need to be with her," Bucky said. It warmed your heart that he wanted to be by your side, but you knew this had to be done.

"Tony is distracting Pierce, so we need to act fast before he sees you."

The Captain nodded, though he looked torn. He didn't want to leave you either. "Now before it's too late."

"Will it take long?" you questioned. You didn't want them to rush, but you wanted them there. "If you hurt him…" you started as she looked your way. This woman had a huge hand in this mess. How could you trust her to not break him? And would he still be...him after it was done?

"My word doesn't hold meaning to you. I know that...but I don't want you or the babies going back there. Right now, you'll have to trust me."

"Go. Please. And hurry back," you pressed.

"Love you, doll," Bucky whispered before they stood up.

"You told her we love her?" Steve smiled.

"I said _I_ love her, punk. You can tell her when we get back."

Natasha mumbled something in Russian. "No time, boys. I'm sorry."

The soldiers both looked back before leaving with her. You began to shake a little. Even though your dad was still there, you felt alone.

"This is good news," he said to break the silence.

"Dad..." you said, finally turning your head. "How many times do I have to say it? Please don't."

Your dad hung his head briefly. "I know I've done everything wrong in this, but...I'm sorry. You've suffered enough.

You didn't acknowledge that. Now wasn't the time for pity. "A.M.A.R.I.S.? Will Bucky be safe?"

"He will be safe. I promise you."

Tears filled your eyes before you could stop them. The Asset wanted to protect you and you wanted him there with you. You wanted the Captain there, too. So many things were left unsaid and you just…didn't want it to be too late.

"You'll let me know if something happens?"

"Of course. We have no allegiance to Alexander Pierce. And mine is to you," A.M.A.R.I.S. gently said.

You brushed the tears away. "I'm just...going to close my eyes for a minute. Bring my men back to me."

"I'll find a way to make this right," you heard as you drifted off.

*****

_Your eyes adjusted as you opened them, confusion setting in. Why weren't you in the medical wing? There were no windows. The single lightbulb hardly filled enough light for the room. And it was cold. "No…" you whispered. You were back in that room. Where your nightmare began. How were you back there?_

_"Awake at last," Pierce said from the doorway. "Did you think this was all just a bad dream? That things would magically be normal again?"_

_You clutched your stomach with one hand as you sat up, freezing when you realized nothing was there. The baby bump was...gone. Just gone. "Where…"_

_"They're safe."_

_Tears filled your eyes as you stood up, almost collapsing. You felt like you were going to be sick. "Where are my babies?!"_

_"I told you they're safe. They're in good hands."_

_"I'm their mother. The safest hands are mine!" you yelled._

_"Safe in your hands? You couldn't escape my men. The Avengers. Your fate," Pierce taunted gently._

_"No…" you whispered. You could still get out of this. You could free your babies. And where were Bucky and Steve?_

_"We all have our purposes in life. You'll give us more soldiers. And you'll also be a prize for the man who brought you back to us," he went on as he stepped aside, letting Brock into the room._

_"You...you said…" you whispered as you backed away._

_"That he wouldn't touch you again? I lied."_

_Brock advanced on you, his eyes void of any compassion. It was like looking into the eyes of the devil himself. "Told you I wouldn't let you go, angel."_

_"And as for the soldiers," Pierce said, ignoring your cries as you were grabbed and thrown to the ground. "They've served their purpose for now. You'll see them again one day. Hail HYDRA."_

_Your echoing screams only made him smile._

*****

You gasped as your eyes flew open, immediately feeling your stomach as you screamed. They were still there. Thank God, they were still there.

"You're alright!" you heard as your breathing evened out. You were shocked to find Wanda sitting beside you. She looked like she wanted to help as you sat up, but she refrained from touching you.

"Did you mess with my head?" you asked after a moment. You were sweating and you ached.

"I did not. You had a nightmare," she said, a bit of hurt creeping into her tone.

You exhaled, as if it would push the nightmare away. You couldn't let Pierce or Rumlow win. You wouldn't.

"Your father went to get you food," she added when she saw you look around.

"And they left you to watch over me? Alone?" you asked suspiciously.

"You're not alone. I'm watching over you," A.M.A.R.I.S. chimed in.

Wanda leaned in close. "I want to help you," she whispered.

"How can you do that? And WHY?"

"I can get you out of here. I can distract them when the time is right," she told you. "I'm supposed to be an Avenger. What we all did was wrong."

You searched her face for the lie. It wasn't there. "Not without them."

"You mean the soldiers."

You nodded. "I can't leave them behind."

"Stark kept his word. They should be finished by now," Wanda said as she tried to help you stand.

"Ahh!" you cried. A twinge raced through your body, making your limbs lock up. You tried to breathe through the sudden pressure in your lower body. You did your best not to focus on the pain, but it was so strong.

"Sweetheart!" your dad called out, dropping the tray of food as he rushed to you. He was family and it should've brought you comfort, but it didn't feel right.

"It's happening," Wanda whispered as she held you.

"No! No. Please. I need them...here. I can't...do this alone," you tried to say. It was hard to speak through the pain.

"They're on their way. Hold on."

You didn't pay attention to the sudden commotion surrounding you. Everything just hurt as you were placed back into the bed. The faces and voices just blurred together as you blindly searched for them. After everything, god, you just needed them beside you.

"Out! If you aren't the fathers or assisting with the birth, get out," the doctor ordered, gesturing for Wanda to leave. "Now!"

Your eyes focused, seeing that there were nurses. The Avengers had nurses at their disposal? "Bucky? Steve?!"

"We're here, doll. We're right here," Bucky's voice reached your ears, nearly making you sob. "We're here."

Your soldiers. Your men. Both of them were there, on each side of you. "You came back," you whimpered. You hadn't meant to sound so weak.

"Not going anywhere without our best girl," Steve said as he took your hand.

You smiled through the next wave of pain. Fuck, it _hurt_. "You're okay?" you asked.

"You're in labor and asking if _I'm_ okay? We don't deserve you, doll," Bucky said in awe.

Your eyes locked with his, seeing a small sense of peace. You prayed that Stark kept his word and didn't double cross him. You had to cling to that. "Bucky, I need you to promise me something."

Bucky immediately shook his head. "No. Whatever you're going to say, please don't. Whenever someone says something like that, it's something bad."

"If something happens to me-"

"Nothing is going to happen to you, doll," he swore. "Nothing else."

You swallowed a bit. The truth was, you were terrified. All you wanted was for your babies to be free of this hell. If you could give them that one thing...you'll know you did something right.

"Bucky…" you began again, taking his hand. "If I don't make it...If they're wrong about how the serum works for my body, get...our babies out. You and Steve. Please."

"No!" he shouted, making your eyes tear up. " _No_. You're going to make it and you're going to be free of all of this."

You heard the desperation in his tone, even as he tried to hide it. You didn't want to think the worst at all and you sure as hell didn't want to lose them after everything that happened. You just had to know HYDRA and the Avengers wouldn't have them. "Steve," you whispered. Someone had to listen to reason.

"I'll get them out," Steve promised.

"Oh, you will? You'll get them out? You're giving up on her?" Bucky snapped, his anger evident even as you squeezed his hand.

"I'm not giving up on _anything_ ," the blonde swore in a low tone. " _Fuck_ HYDRA. I'm not losing our family. They're not taking anything else away from us."

You nodded. Bucky may have been the ultimate weapon, but Steve was the ultimate soldier. You trusted that he was going to do the right thing when it came time for it.

Bucky released your hand to frame your face, kissing you like he wouldn't be able to do it again. Once he gave you a moment to breathe, Steve's lips were on yours. Thankfully, no one commented on the display.

"You're going to make it," Bucky whispered.

You tried to answer, but all you could do was let out a scream of pain. You had been through hell, but hell wasn't done with you yet. This was a different kind of pain. Once again, you weren't in control.

"Breathe, please," Steve begged when you didn't stop screaming.

"Can you give her something?" Bucky growled.

"It's too late for an epidural. We're not even sure it would've worked on her. I'm sorry."

"Please…" you cried as your men tried to soothe you. Time stood still as your cries faded into grunts, your body going into autopilot. It seemed to know what needed to be done as your mind tried to process what was happening. It simply focused on getting your babies out.

You were strong. A fighter. A survivor. You _had_ to do this, even as your eyes fought to stay open. You let out one more scream before another sound pierced the air.

A cry…

*****

Thor walked toward Heimdall, small bolts crackling with each step. He couldn't recall a time he felt tension like this. "Is it time?"

"Yes, my king. It's time to bring her home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies. Life has been insane and I apologize if this feels like a filler chapter. The good news is that the next chapter should be up within a week or so. I appreciate your patience. Thank you and enjoy! 💖


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the beginning of the end after the birth of your children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does not contain non-con. This is not beta read and any and all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Also to note that while certain aspects of labor are realistic, some things may not be realistic for the purposes of our super soldier story. 💖

You felt like you were floating when you opened your eyes. You weren't sure when you closed them. It felt like a bit of an out-of-body experience. The sound of cries drew your attention. Babies crying...Your babies.

“Sweetheart, you’re awake,” your dad said, relieved.

You ignored him as you attempted to sit up. You had to see what the nurses were doing. It looked like they were cleaning and measuring your babies, but you couldn't see them. You could still hear them and they were both crying. A slight panic began to form in the pit of your stomach. You just wanted to see them and know that they were okay. 

The panic gave way to irritation the longer you waited. You wanted to scream at them to stop touching them, but the rational part of you knew they were just trying to help. Then you realized they needed to take blood samples. Tony was going to get those samples. You couldn't let that happen.

"Easy, doll," Bucky whispered when you sat up more. "They're fine. I promise."

"I want to see them," you whispered back. "I want to hold them."

"You will," he swore, kissing your forehead. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine. I just want to see them.”

“You will,” Steve said as he walked over to the bed, echoing what Bucky said. “Here,” he added, bringing a straw to your lips. 

You drank the water down, knowing you needed your strength. Because you had to get them out. You had to…

“Would you like to see the placenta?” one of the nurses asked.

“Give. Me. My. Babies.”

The nurse looked startled at the venom in your tone, but the doctor didn’t seem surprised in the least. “Go on,” she urged the nurse, making her jump to attention.

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally brought them over. Your clean, healthy babies, each wrapped in a blanket. Their cries slowed when the nurses placed them in your arms. The soldiers were on each side of you, staring down at your children. They were perfect.

“They’re so beautiful,” Steve whispered in awe. 

You glanced at Bucky. He didn’t look like he was breathing. In fact, he looked terrified. Was it fear of their situation or the fact that their children were really there? He blinked rapidly and the look was gone.

"They are," he said as his eyes watered. 

"A healthy baby boy and girl," the doctor told you.

You bit the inside of your cheek. A boy and...a girl. You couldn't let them touch your son, but your daughter especially. What if what happened to you happened to her? You felt sick at the thought.

"...names?" the doctor asked. 

You hadn't heard the entire question. "I'm sorry. What did you ask?"

"What would you like to name them? They waited for you."

You gazed down at them, the gentlest of smiles on your face. They looked similar in ways, but their hair matched their fathers. You knew exactly what you were going to name them. "James and Sarah."

You heard both men inhale sharply, but your eyes remained fixed on James and Sarah. You made that promise to them and you kept it. That memory was originally ripped away from you, like so many other things. It shouldn’t have been this for any of you.

“You do plan to breastfeed, correct?” the doctor questioned as you nodded, sitting up more when a nursing pillow was provided. “We can try one on each breast. You’ll...”

Her voice faded out again as you let your breasts free. You felt numb as you tried to find a comfortable position for the three of you. After a moment, you settled and tried to relax. You gasped when James quickly latched to your nipple. It took Sarah a moment, but she wasn’t far behind her brother. 

For some reason, the thought of all of them watching you breastfeed made you want to burst into tears. Everything made you want to cry now. Was that normal?

"Can you all give us a minute, please?" you asked. “You, too, dad. Please.”

“Sweetheart, please. I want to stay.”

“I am not asking you to leave. I am _telling_ you,” you said as Bucky rubbed soothing circles on your back. 

“Get out or I will kick you out,” Steve threatened. 

“Everyone out,” the doctor ordered, showing you a remote when the nurses began to leave. “Press this when you’re finished feeding or let A.M.A.R.I.S. know to alert us. You need to get some rest.”

The crushed look in your father’s eyes didn’t gain any sympathy points with you as he walked out. Glancing at your babies, you swore you would never be that complacent. "Hi, sweet angels. I’m your mother and these are your fathers. We...we love you _so_ much.”

“We do,” Bucky swore, hesitating slightly before he touched the top of James’ head with his fingertip. 

“How long until we can get out of here?" you whispered as a tear slid down your cheek.

“You just had two babies. You need to rest,” Steve tried to urge.

“I have some version of the serum, right? So maybe I’ll heal quickly,” you mused. People told you that you were stronger than you thought. “And...our babies will be okay, right?” you added tearfully. 

“Help is on the way,” A.M.A.R.I.S. announced, but her voice was soft. “But he’s right. You need to rest before you can leave.”

“We’re really getting out of here?” you asked. 

“You have my word,” A.M.A.R.I.S. promised.

*****

The doctor joined your father in the “waiting” area. Everyone was eagerly awaiting the news. In any other setting, it would have looked like a group of friends or family hanging around for support.

“I take it you have good news for us?” Tony asked. 

“Perfectly healthy twins, a boy and a girl. A.M.A.R.I.S. can give you the measurements if you’d like, but they need to rest. All of them.”

The entire room breathed a sigh of relief, making the doctor glare at all of them. As if any of them cared.

“How soon can they leave?” Pierce asked. 

“You must have missed the part where I just said that they need to rest. Typically we would release within 48 hours, but she had an accelerated delivery. If her recovery accelerates as well and there aren’t any complications, in less than a day.”

Wanda’s eyes filled with tears. “But that’s so soon.”

“That’s part of the deal,” Pierce said as he looked at your father. “Everyone agreed.”

“You can’t do that to children,” Wanda argued, her eyes red. 

“Easy, little witch,” Tony cut in, exchanging a long look with Natasha. “Someone should tell The Barbarian. I’m sure he’d love to hear this.”

“He needs to hear it from me,” Pierce said as he stood up. “And I still haven’t been able to speak to the Captain or the Asset.”

“Nat can take you to the holding cell first. Wouldn’t want to interrupt the soldiers and their first moments of fatherhood.”

Natasha nodded, brushing Clint’s hand as she led Pierce out of the room. She stared straight ahead as she brought him to Brock’s location, opening the door. “You might want to keep your distance. That barrier is a bit glitchy,” she said before shutting the door.

The Handler slowly got to his feet as he stared at his boss. The men mimicked each other in their stance, as if they were both ready to strike. The silence stretched before Pierce finally spoke. 

“The babies are healthy. Strong. Everyone is doing well,” he said, watching for Brock’s reaction. 

He was actually happy to hear that. He could still find a way to get to you.

“I spoke with Stark and you’ll come back to base. You, the soldiers, Subject 135 and the babies. You’ll be back where you belong.”

Brock stared at his boss, his eyes narrowing. “Subject 135. Can’t even use her given name?”

“Have you? As far as I’m aware, you’ve treated the subject as your own slave. That was your intent, was it not? ” Pierce asked.

“Does it matter?” 

“It matters a great deal. Your tactics only served to push her closer to the soldiers. I thought you were better than that.”

"I am better than that," he whispered. 

“I know you intended to kill the soldiers when the time was right. And you had no intention of bringing her back to us."

“I just wanted something for myself,” he said after a moment.

“And I told you very clearly that you couldn’t have her! We’re all destined for a purpose and that wasn’t yours. You’re one of the best men we have, but you can’t give us what we need.”

Rage filled the Handler as the words began to fade in and out, silent as he looked back at him. This was a man he admired. He followed his orders for the greater good. And what had he given him in return?

“And that stunt you pulled? You took out Rollins and other good men."

"Cut off one head and two more shall take its place."

Pierce shook his head. "And what will happen when yours is cut off one day?"

"You won't be around to find out."

Brock struck hard and fast, surprising Pierce when he tackled him to the ground. He expected the man to put up a fight when he gripped his head. He hoped he saw the hate in his eyes.

"Hail Hy-"

The sound of his neck cracking echoed in the cell. Brock let the body fall to the floor, his next exhale shaky. At one point, he had been a father figure. Fitting he would kill him just like his own father. 

The door swung open, but Natasha wasn’t alone. Clint was beside her, an arrow aimed and ready. It was the last thing he wanted to deal with.

“That was...anticlimactic. And a lot quicker than I thought it would be,” the archer said.

“You turned off the barrier,” Brock said when the redhead smirked.

“Glad you caught that. You brought him here with that tracking device and we couldn’t exactly kill him when he arrived. But YOU could. And unless you want the footage released of you murdering him, you’ll help us.”

"Help you with what? I thought you wanted to kill me," Brock said. 

"Change of plan...for now," Clint shrugged with one shoulder, his arrow still aimed. 

"We still want our baby," Natasha added. "Pierce was going to take all of you back. And the soldiers won’t give one up willingly. Help us and we’ll consider the slate clean.”

“That’s all you want?” 

“That’s it. We get our baby. Tony gets his blood samples. Take it or leave it.”

Brock looked between them, considering his options. “I’ll need weapons.”

“Lucky for you, we have a variety.”

“Good. I want to make it hurt.”

*****

Bucky watched over you and your babies as you slept, trying to process everything that happened in such a short amount of time. He could only imagine how you felt. He saw fear in your eyes when you delivered, but he also saw that unwavering strength and resolve. 

“Buck? You should get some rest, too,” Steve suggested, pulling him from his thoughts.

“I can’t,” he whispered as he gazed at you.

“Because you’re scared?”

“Yes,” he admitted. “I’m scared that if I go to sleep and I wake up, they’ll be gone. Or that someone will just say the words and I’ll be the monster they made me. How can you trust me? How can I keep any of you safe from myself?”

Steve looked at his best friend not with pity, but a sort of understanding. “We made mistakes. Some through no fault of our own. But she trusts us. Do you think she would have asked you to be in the room if she didn’t have faith in you?”

“She shouldn’t have faith in me!” he tried to keep his voice down. Not after everything they had done to you.

“She’s giving us a chance to live the life we both wanted. And we can give her a chance to live the life she deserves.”

“You think she deserves to be tied down to us?” Bucky asked. Was that the fate you deserved? If so, fate was a cruel bitch.

Steve waited a moment before he shook his head. “No, she doesn’t...but I don’t want to let her go.”

“Neither do I,” Bucky whispered as James began to stir. He looked down at his vibranium arm, wondering if he would fear it. 

“I’m up, I’m up,” you mumbled when James began to cry. Your eyes were heavy as you pushed yourself up to get your son. 

“Darling, sleep. We’ll take care of them.”

“Unless you can produce breast milk in those super serum tits of yours, I need to wake up,” you said with a yawn. You needed to get more rest, but you also wanted to get out of there. A.M.A.R.I.S. said help was on the way, but you didn’t know when. “I’ll sleep when we get out of here.”

“We can’t go back to the compound or the house,” Bucky said from beside you.

“That was supposed to be our home,” Steve said, gently picking Sarah up as she began to whimper. “But we have an even better home waiting.”

“Where?” you asked as one of the nurses walked in.

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” the nurse said happily as she came in. “I just need to check your vitals.”

You gave the nurse a funny look as she walked closer. “A.M.A.R.I.S. has monitored my vitals.”

She ignored your comment as she looked you over. “Can you stand on your own two feet?”

“Yes. I’ve gone to the bathroom on my own, too,” you felt the need to say. Your legs still felt a bit shaky, but you were fine overall.

“Good. It would have been a shame to come all this way for nothing. You better be worth it.”

You had no idea what she was talking about. “Whatever you want, I’m not worth it.”

“You don’t think you’re worthy? My brother seems to think so. And I’m sure his entrance will be _very dramatic_ ,” she said with a mischievous look in her eye as you heard a crash of thunder. “Ahh. There he is now.”

“...Thor?” 

“Yes,” the nurse answered, her voice deepening as she shifted into a tall, dark-haired man. 

“What the hell?!” Bucky hissed as he moved in front of you, but Steve had a smile on his face.

“Allow me to introduce myself,” the man said with a mocking bow. “I’m Loki of Asgard. And I’ve been burdened to help you escape.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end, everyone. Who will make it out alive?  
> I said a bit back that there were family issues going on and it has gotten worse. It's very possible that we will have to say goodbye to a precious angel very soon. She's 5 years old. Anyone dealing with sickness, Covid, 2020, anything. My heart goes out to you.  
> Thank you for sticking by me!


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freedom is within your grasp, but will everyone make it out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does not contain non-con. This is not beta read and any and all mistakes are my own.

“Nice to finally meet you,” Steve said as you stared at the man in front of you. Was he a...shapeshifter? Is that what they were called? But more importantly…

“You _know_ him?” you asked, pulling James closer to you. Sarah was still tucked safely in the Captain’s arms, but you didn’t want this stranger near them. Even if the God of Thunder’s brother.

“Steve, what the hell is going on?” Bucky added, still blocking you as Loki took a step forward.

“Like he said, he’s Thor’s brother. And it’s about time he got here.”

“My apologies,” he said sarcastically. “I was not aware that I was on _your_ schedule. Rescue missions are below my stature, but my brother insisted.”

Steve’s smile fell a bit at his tone, but he recovered quickly. “Thor is going to take us someplace safe,” he told you and Bucky.

You remembered the end of the conversation you caught with Steve and Thor. They didn’t tell you then what they were doing. Only that someone was watching. “You made a deal with Thor that day. I begged for him to help and he never gave me a real answer. Only that someone was watching.”

“We didn’t know if Tony’s AI could overpower A.M.A.R.I.S. at the time.”

“I’ve been doing my best to cover my tracks,” A.M.A.R.I.S. said. “I have to protect my daugh...all of you. It’s what I was created for.”

Your breath caught. She almost called you her daughter. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Bucky asked before you could dwell on that.

Steve looked guilty as he regarded his friend. “I couldn’t risk it until they removed the triggers. If they knew the plan and said the words…”

“Then they could have stopped us,” you finished for him. “Where is he taking us?”

“Asgard,” Loki said impatiently. “Are we all caught up? Because if you don’t mind, time is of the essence.”

“Let’s go,” Steve agreed, grabbing a nearby blanket to wrap your daughter. 

“Are your legs not working?” Loki asked when you didn’t try to get up. “Or is it your hearing?”

Your body remained frozen even as your mind screamed at you to move. “How do I know this isn’t another trick?” you asked. “I...You don’t know what I’ve been through. How many people have lied to me. I can’t…” you stopped. Your goddamn hormones were raging and you weren’t sure if you were going to scream or cry.

“Doll, we need to go. I’ll carry you if I have to,” Bucky urged.

Another crash of thunder rang out, making Loki look around. “My brother may be a fool at times, but he does not give his word lightly. He kept a close eye on you and knew this would be the time to help. If you find he has deceived you, I shall give you my own blades to use on him. But do _not_ waste valuable time.”

He was right. If it meant your kids could live their lives free from fear, you had to take it. “Help me up, please.”

Bucky did so carefully before he rushed to get you some shoes. He also brought a carrier so you could keep the twins against your chest. Would you have to run? “I need you both to stay as quiet as you can, okay? Please, try to be quiet for Mama,” you begged as Steve helped you strap James and Sarah in, looking between them. They were snug and secure, but you didn’t want their cries to draw attention.

“I need weapons,” Bucky said as he bent down, slipping your shoes on for you.

“Buck, we can’t-”

“I. Need. Weapons,” he cut Steve off as he straightened up. “A gun, at least.”

“Leave through the back door. It will take you to a separate hall. Look to the wall on your left and you’ll find weapons there. At the end of the hall is an elevator. Take it down to the base level. From there, you’ll be able to make your way outside,” A.M.A.R.I.S. told him. “There are noise cancelling headphones in the second drawer for James and Sarah. They will shrink to fit their size. In case any weapons are discharged, we do not want their hearing to be damaged.”

“Thank you,” you whispered.

“Please, be careful,” was the reply you got as the back door opened.

“Wait! What about my father?” you asked. You couldn’t just leave him behind. 

“I’ll send for him and follow shortly,” Loki said, shifting back to the appearance of the nurse. “My brother should be distracting his team, but you will not be able to leave without us. Do not get caught,” he added as he left the room.

Bucky led the way through the back door with Steve on your tail. Your legs shook a little, but you were able to walk better than you anticipated. The hall was eerily quiet as you went to the left. As promised, there were weapons on the wall. You prayed they wouldn’t be used.

“This seems too easy,” Bucky said as he selected the gun he wanted, checking the magazine, and grabbing a scary looking knife.

You noticed that a couple of weapons were missing. “It does,” you agreed. Something felt wrong.

“Come on,” Steve said as he took a handgun for himself, keeping a close eye out. “Let’s get to the base level.”

James shifted as you saw the elevator waiting for you. It was one step closer to freedom. Did he sense it? Or did he sense your nerves?

Bucky had his gun aimed and ready as he led you there. “Damn it,” he whispered. This elevator had a fingerprint system. 

You brought your hand close to the scanner. You had to try and pray that it didn’t attract any attention. “Here goes nothing,” you whispered, pressing your hand against it.

“System override,” you heard after a moment, the door opening as you breathed a sigh of relief. “Thanks, A.M.A.R.I.S..”

“Stop,” Bucky whispered before you got in. Steve tensed up as well. 

“What is it?” 

The Soldat didn’t answer you as he swung around, his gun aimed and ready.

“Just us,” Loki smirked as he shifted back to his normal form, your father moving quickly beside him. He looked nervous.

“Th-Thor is here. He’s arguing with Tony,” your dad told you. “Are we really leaving?” 

“That’s the plan,” you said, stepping into the elevator with everyone and pressing the button for the base level. If Thor was causing a distraction, how long would it be until he met up with you?

“We’re really leaving,” your dad repeated. Hearing that sent a rush of anger through you. What had he done to get you out of here?

“Yes, you said that,” Loki muttered to himself. 

“When we’re free, I swear-”

“Dad, I don’t...I don’t want to hear it,” you said tiredly as the elevator went down. Steve moved so he was between you and your dad, making the divide obvious. You wanted him to be free, but it didn’t mean you could pretend that things were just fine. “I just want to get James and Sarah out of here.”

“I can...hold one of the babies,” your dad offered.

“No,” Steve replied for you, not sparing him a glance. “You don’t trust Bucky and I and we don’t trust you. I know we haven’t given you a reason to, but you’re just as much to blame for all of this. You want to do right by her? Make sure she gets out.”

You didn’t have the strength to dispute his words, even though it had to break your father’s heart. You were focused on your babies and whatever step would come next for you and your soldiers. There would be time to heal and forgive, but not at this moment. Not until you got out of this prison.

The rest of the descent was quiet before the elevator stopped. You held your breath as the door slowly opened, Bucky lifting his gun again. He stepped out completely as he did a sweep and determined the line of sight was clear.

“Stay behind us,” Loki ordered, pulling two blades out as he stepped beside the Soldat. Lights began to turn on the further you walked into space. It almost looked like a garage.

You looked down as James began to wake. “We’re almost out of here,” you said, even though he couldn’t hear you.

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that,” a voice called from the darkness. 

The men surrounded you instantly. You saw the bow and arrow as he stepped out of the shadows, your heart pounding. You didn’t know what that would possibly do to the soldiers, Loki or even you. But it could sure as hell do damage to your children. 

“It doesn’t have to be this way,” Clint calmly said.

“We’re leaving,” Bucky swore, his finger on the trigger.

“You’re not leaving this place, Soldat,” Brock said as he and Natasha stepped up beside Clint. “Neither are you, angel.”

“Just let us go. Please,” you begged. Freedom was so close. You could almost taste it.

“Unlike her, I will not beg,” Loki said, twirling his blades. “Stand aside.”

Natasha merely raised an eyebrow before looking at Clint. “Go.”

Your hands instinctively went to cover your children as the arrow was released. Loki caught it easily before throwing it aside. “That’s insulting,” he taunted before he struck. 

Your father pulled you away as all hell broke loose. It wasn’t easy to move quickly, but you did your best to shield the twins. You wanted to look back and see if the soldiers were following. You wanted to know that they were okay. 

“We’re almost there,” your dad said as you got to the door. “Sweetheart, I’m so-”

Blood sprayed across your face as the words died on your father’s lips. Your mouth fell open in shock as he fell to the ground. “Dad?!” you shouted when he didn’t move. He couldn’t be dead. 

“What’s wrong, angel?” Brock asked from behind you, a sadistic smile on his face as he grabbed your arm. “Sad that your useless daddy isn’t going to watch his grandbabies grow?” 

“Let me go!” you yelled as he tried to pull you back.

“I told you from the beginning. I _own_ you. You don’t get to fucking leave me. EVER!” he yelled back. 

You heard Bucky’s scream of rage before he hit the Handler across the jaw, forcing him to let you go. He no longer had his gun in hand. “Bucky!”

“Get out of here,” he told you, reaching past you to yank the door open. “Now.”

“I can’t go without you. Please,” you begged. You just lost your father and you didn’t even get the chance to repair your relationship. You couldn’t leave Bucky and Steve.

“I love you, doll. I love all of you,” Bucky promised, his eyes full of regret as he gently shoved you out. 

The door slammed shut before you could give him an answer.

*****

Bucky had tears in his eyes as he turned to face Brock. Steve and Loki were still occupied, but that was fine. He didn’t need their help. This was personal and he was ending it.

“Get the fuck out of my way,” Brock demanded as he got to his feet.

“It’s over. Just leave them alone,” Bucky said as he pulled his knife out. 

Brock was quick to fight, matching the Asset almost movement for movement. It wasn’t surprising, considering their training. “You won’t get a happy life with them. Don’t forget, Soldat. You're a monster and you always will be,” he sneered as he took his knife out.

_"You don't want to do this," you whispered._

_"Yes, I do," he breathed against your lips before he impaled you._

Bucky tried his hardest not to remember. How he hurt you. How he almost broke you. 

_"No!" he snapped, making you cry out when he angled his hips with a harsh thrust. "You don't get to disappear on me. You don't get to stay in your head. You feel me? THIS? That's me fucking you."_

“She’ll never truly want you.”

"SHUT UP!" Bucky screamed as he punched him. 

_"Keep going, Asset. Make her come. Make her see that she was born for this...for us. Show her that good girls get rewarded."_

_"Don't fight me, doll. Everyone fights me. Not you, too. You're ours. You're MINE," he said gruffly as he sank into you._

“She isn’t yours,” Brock said, spitting blood out.

_"Are you mine?"_

_"Yes...I'm yours."_

_"Then say my name," he growled, his thrusts already gaining intensity._

_"Bucky…"_

_"Again."_

_"Bucky!"_

“You don’t deserve her, Asset!’

_"The world doesn't deserve you. I sure as hell don't."_

_"Am I saving you?" you asked._

_"You already have, doll," he said seriously._

“You’ll be a fuck up of a father just like my dad,” he snarled as he got a hit in.

_"I'm really going to be a dad. We are going to be dads. Our family," he whispered, gently grasping the back of your head with his free hand. "Ours, doll."_

“We inflict pain. That’s what we do.”

_“I’m scared. The Handler...he hurt me. I’m afraid he’ll hurt the babies. I can’t let him do that.”_

_“My mission is to keep you safe,” he told you._

_“Yes. And this mission has changed slightly. Keep us safe. Our babies don’t deserve to live in fear. Neither do we.”_

“And she will _never_ love you.”

_"I love you. I know I don't deserve your love after what happened. I don't deserve anything."_

“Maybe she won’t,” Bucky said quietly. “But I still love her. And you’re never going to touch her again, you piece of shit,” he said through his teeth before he drove the blade through Brock’s chest.

Brock didn’t make a sound. He didn’t look afraid. He simply smiled as he dropped his own knife and reached for his hidden gun. “Hail Hydra,” he whispered before a single shot rang out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your patience. My cousin's daughter is doing better and life is slowly getting back to "normal". 
> 
> We're getting close to the end! Updates going forward should be every 2 weeks. ❤️  
> Come say hi to me on Tumblr [here!](https://navybrat817.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my first fic! ❤️


End file.
